When Navy Goes for Green
by Crimson-Ranger
Summary: The Title pretty much tells you. A different pairing than you normally see. (Contains Slash.) [Review] [Complete]
1. A Helping Hand and The game

**When Navy goes for Green  
Written By**: Crimson-Ranger  
**Series**: Power Rangers Ninja Storm  
Standard Disclaimer  
**Pairing**(s): Blake/Cam  
**Chapter One**: A Helping Hand and The game

_A/N: Yes, a Blake/Cam fic. Hahaha, I know, I'm insane, but it think it would be cute....so me and my boyfriend rped it. –Cackles- On to the fic. Oh, hope you enjoy it etc...Oh excuse the Cam: Blake: ness...I'm lazy :3_

**

* * *

At Ninja Ops**

Cam was sitting on the floor in his room wincing eyes half closed. Since he'd become a ranger he'd been almost bugged, kidnapped and beat up. His hands resting on his leg as he sighed laying back out on the floor. Cam had the worst Cramp in his life from sitting at his desk working on something all night

Blake enters the Ninja Ops silently wearing a tight navy shirt with jeans, he enters with his hands in his pockets silently, he looked at the main computer seeing Cam not there he raises an eyebrow, looking around the large ops room he blinked once more, he then headed toward the dorm ties slowly, he let out a small sigh as he looked around wondering which is Cam's room.

There was one room that seemed to have an emerald green samurai symbol on it. Along with a rather interesting case of bad morning, Cam was limping to his door opening it in nothing but a pair of sweats and socks. Head down teeth clenched one would think he either in pain or in bad need of a bathroom.

Blake: Seeing the room with the emerald green samurai symbol on it he moved to knock on the door, seeing it open and Cam just in sweats and socks he blinks looking at him concerned, "Cam, are you ok?" he asked moving to put his hands on the other's shoulders.

Cam hissed slightly opening his eyes "Blake? What time is it..."Then he goes silent once more looking rather pissed for some reason; Hair ruffled from sleep arms moving to rest on the side of the door. His left leg held slightly higher then the other.

Blake blinks silently looking at his watch then to Cam, "Noon..." he says to the other, he then moves a hand to straighten Cam's hair slightly, "Are you ok? You look pissed" he then looks at the leg, "Leg Cramp?" he asked, he knew a sign of a leg cramp a mile away. He gets them all the time.

Cam sweatdrops then almost ended up toppling over Shit my chores!" A small wince given as he put weight on that leg not a good thing and soon the samurai was found once more out on the floor twitching his brow slightly. "Remind me...When we fight my uncle next...To kick his monster right in the balls..."

Blake sweatdrops a bit looking at Cam, he then reaches down with a hand to help Cam up, "Noted, and I will remind you...What kind of chores are these you speak of?" he asks the other helping him up, "Lean on me."

Cam eyes the other leaning on him "Computer things...and cleaning my fathers cage...."Then he goes silent once more eyes closing."Gods I must have done something to it..."Then he goes silent once more simply shaking his head more then likely at his own stupidity.

Blake blinks, "I can help you on Sensei's cage, but not on the computer things..." he says to the other wrapping an arm around Cam's waist to hold him up, "You might want to put on a shirt before you go to the computer..." he said starting for inside of Cam's room helping him.

Cam: He eyes the other then speaking "What's the temp like outside...Is it hot?"Then he goes silent giving the other a WTF look. Why would anyone want to wear a shirt if they knew they would get overheated?

"It's warm..." Blake says to the other, "Well, Tori might come in, and do you really want her to see you without a shirt on?" he asks the other looking at him, "Wear a tank top."

Cam mutters slightly "That's right...I forgot about that..."Then he goes silent settling to limp his way to the closet tugging on a tank top in navy. He twitches his brow slightly then turns half limping half walking towards his bed room door.

Blake chuckles slightly, he watches the other limb to his closet, pull on a tank top, he notes it's navy, then limbs back, he meets Cam half way to help him out of the door, "I'll help you.." he said helping Cam out of his room.

Cam: He settles to merely nod slightly then eyes the other" What was that look for? The one you gave me from the door..."

Blake: He tilts his head, "What look, when?" he asks helping Cam out of his room to the main room to the computer.

Cam: He shakes his head" Never mind I'm still half asleep...It was nothing." Then he goes silent limping on his own the rest of the way to the computer. He sat down then booting up the system. Fingers worked fine but his legs just didn't want to move him around for some reason. One wanted to cramp the other fall asleep.

Blake: He nods watching Cam move to the computer then booting it up, he then moves over to the computer next to him, "Where's Sensei's cage located?" he asks the Samurai looking at him.

Cam: He turns his head then shakes it" I can't ask you to do my chores on account of a bad leg...That wouldn't be right." Then he goes silent working at the keys.

Blake: He laughs silently, "Cam, it's fine, I used to have a pet guinea pig, well when I was little, so I know how to take care of them...You can treat me to sushi or something later on.." he said grinning, "So tell me."

Cam: He raises one brow then sighs slightly "You know the compartment under his meditation spot....Open it...That's where it is." Then he goes silent once more simply typing up commands.

Blake: He nods moving toward Sensei's mediation spot, bowing slightly he then opened the compartment taking out the cage, he then moved to clean it out, after a few moments it was clean, and all the bad bedding etc... was thrown away, he puts it back in it's compartment, he then moves back over to Cam, "done."

Cam: He blinks slightly then nods "Thanks Blake" he turns his head slightly reaching up to tap at the monitor. A few beeps later and he had a strange holographic keyboard up. Pushing his chair back he then propped both legs up on his desk typing in midair.

Blake: He nods to Cam watching him silently, he then blinks at the holographic keyboard, "That's cool..." he says to the other watching him, "Do you want me to get you something for your leg?"

Cam: He turns his head slightly "Nope I'm fine for now...And it is isn't it...I designed it myself to be able to type if I'm doing something standing or like this type of problem comes up..."Then he goes silent turning back a mischievous look on his face. "It kind of looks like Washu's from Tenchi Muyo doesn't it..."

Blake: He nods, "Oh my god, it does.." he says laughing silently, "That's really cool.." he then moved to sit on the counter silently watching Cam, he wonders why Cam hasn't asked why he was here instead of with the others, he didn't want to be with the others, he wanted to be away from them.

Cam: He eyes the other then speaks "So tell me Blake...Why are you here...Did you have some kind of fight with hunter or something?" His eyes glancing to the navy ranger before he turned back to the monitors.

Blake: He shook his head, "No, not at all, I just wanted a break from them, I guess..." he says crossing his arms across his chest silently, "Do you know what I mean?"

Cam: He nods slightly "Why do you think I'm sometimes glad to be the only computer nerd...I start talking about process's on this and they all run..."

Blake: He laughs silently, "I know how that is...Oh well..." he then leans against the wall that the counter is attached too silently, he then watches Cam silently.

Cam: He was silent working then he yawned stretching out slightly. His leg twitching visibly before he pressed two fingers to one spot leaned over holding that pose.

Blake: He watches him stretch, his eyes then moved to the leg that twitches, "Bloody Leg, and doesn't want to stop moving?" he asks looking at Cam after a moment, "You should see Hunter when he has a cramp, it's bad."

Cam: He blinked then eyed the other slightly "Hmm? No it's just being annoying...It's like me at times..."Then he goes silent removing his fingers his leg UN tensing resting then. He eyes it then wiggles his toes slightly smirking.

Blake: He snickers a bit, "Hunter's a bit different than he is around you and the others at home, when he's half asleep, sick, have a leg cramp...etc..." he said watching the other silently.

Cam: He nods slightly then stood stretching out his leg "Much better...Now I can fight with it..."Then he goes silent listening to the other "Oh?"

Blake: He smiles, "That's good...and yeah..." he says watching the other silently.

Cam: He chuckles then nods slightly "Mmmm I owe you on the cage so you have some thing you want to do..."

Bake: He shrugs slightly looking at Cam silently, "I don't know, I'm not really hungry at the moment..."

Cam: He nods slightly then sits back at the computer eyeing the other "Do you play games?"

Blake: He looks to Cam, "Matters on what type of games you're speaking of..." he says to the other smiling.

Cam: He eyes the other then points "Video games...What did you thought I meant?" He blinks slightly before turning touching another part of the monitor. Then a second holographic system set it's self up.

Blake: He laughs a bit shrugging, "Not sure..." he says moving to stand next to the other silently.

Cam: He settles to chuckle "Just give it a try...It's easier then a keyboard...The keys aren't in any order really..."Then he goes silent eyes on the screen as he typed.

Blake: He blinks typing on the keyboard silently, "Yeah it is..." he says to the other smiling.

Cam: He chuckles then eyes the other "The object of this game is to use hand eye to try and type out random letters that will pop up on the screen...And a hint is not to think of what you are using...Rather think of it as your mind..."

Blake: He blinks, "Okay." he says eyeing the other, "You're so going to win, but I'm going to try..." he said getting ready

Cam: He chuckled then shrugged "Think of it like this...There is no board there are no keys there is only the mind and hand..."

Blake: He nods, "Okay," he says waiting for the game to start.

Cam: He nods then closing his eyes seeming to hit the right keys "And...Start!" Then he goes silent watching the screen.

Blake: He nods looking to the screen and started to type, he was doing really well for a person playing for the first time.

Cam: He was allowing the other more chances before he closed his eyes fingers starting to for a lack of better wording dance over that keyboard.

Blake: He eyes Cam then elbows him, silently.

Cam: He sweatdrops holding his elbow in place eyeing the other still managing to push the right buttons.

Blake: He smirks a bit before moving his hands from the key board crossing his arms, letting it miss.

Cam: He sweatdrops then pulling his hands away. "What did you do that for you where doing great..."

Blake: He shrugs a bit before going back to the keyboard typing the letters once again.

Cam: He slowed down as if to give the other a slight advantage. He even messed up missing letters. If the other looked over they would see his eyes where closed.

Blake: He smirks a bit sighing a bit he then stopped typing once again, he crossed his arms once again for a moment before typing once again.

Cam: He was silent typing slower trying not to miss things with his eyes closed. Though it was harder for him this way he managed to keep even with the other.

Blake: He smirks a bit, and then elbows the other again for no reason, he then yawns silently starting to type faster, and he does have some skills in computers.

Cam: He eyes the other then at the other speeding up he did to moving with the others speed." So you have some skill Blake interesting..."

Blake: He smirks silently, "Yeah I do, surprising..." he says to the other yawning slightly, he didn't miss a single letter.

Cam: He chuckles then cracks his fingers in starting to type faster. It was like he was racing with the other. "Heh..."

Blake: He smirks, "Don't race with me, I know you will win"

Cam: He eyes the other then chuckles "Yeah I know but I'm matching your speed..."

Blake: He stuck his tongue out at Cam and started to type slowly again.

Cam: He eyes the other then pokes him in the side. "Oh come now Blake!"

Blake: He swats at the finger, he then started to type fast again, "Hush."

Cam: He eyes the other then settles to chuckle shaking his head.

Blake: He started to type slowly again, since Cam wanted to keep with his speed, he was going to give him problems.

Cam: He eyes the other slowing down as well eyes half closed. "Blake come on this is a game of skill and speed...If you go to fast you'll...?"He blinks as his side of the screen goes black while Blake's flashes showing a gold cup then he twitches his brow "It will automatically do that."

Blake: He snickers a bit, "Does this mean I win?" he asks the other looking at him smiling.

Cam: He nods slightly "Hai you win Blake nice one too...You faked me out."Then he goes silent ruffling the others hair.

Blake: He snickers, "My plan worked then, ha!" he then makes a cute face as Cam ruffled his hair.

Cam: He chuckles once more "Oh yes if I had coffee I would have ground you into the dirt?"

Blake: He smirks, "I know you could," he says leaning against the other's chair idly.

Cam: Had he known? Cam hadn't even known if he could then he smirks slightly "Yes of course I could......Must have Coffee...Dad's not around...."Then he smirks slightly settling to almost slink for that kitchen.

Blake: He laughs a bit watching the other slink to the kitchen, smirking he then flopped down in Cam's chair and will refuse to give it back.

Cam: He came back holding his cup then eyed the other speaking clearly "Cye load holograph 377-889..."Cyber Cam popped up then loading a holographic keyboard loading in front of Cam then he chuckled "See I don't have to be in my chair to do my duties..."

Blake: He eyes Cam, "Yeah, but don't whine to me when you get tired of standing..." he said propping his feet onto the counter yawning silently.

Cam: He eyes the other then smirks flopping down with his back to the table "I'm standing how?" One hand going for his coffee then taking a sip then he smirked slightly "Genius here..."

_

* * *

_

_On to the next chapter...Hope you liked it. _


	2. Toast and Sushi Part I

**When Navy goes for Green  
****Written By**: Crimson-Ranger  
**Series**: Power Rangers Ninja Storm  
**Standard Disclaimer  
****Pairing**(s): Blake/Cam  
**Chapter Two**: Toast and Sushi Part I

_**A/N**: Yes, a Blake/Cam fic. Hahaha, I know, I'm insane, but it think it would be cute....so me and my boyfriend rped it. –Cackles- On to the fic. Oh, hope you enjoy it etc...Oh excuse the Cam: he Blake: he ness...I'm lazy :3 very lazy. Haha. Oh well._

* * *

Blake: He laughs a bit watching the other slink to the kitchen, smirking he then flopped down in Cam's chair and will refuse to give it back.

Cam: He came back holding his cup then eyed the other speaking clearly "Cye load holograph 377-889..."Cyber Cam popped up then loading a holographic keyboard loading in front of Cam then he chuckled "See I don't have to be in my chair to do my duties..."

Blake: He eyes Cam, "Yeah, but don't whine to me when you get tired of standing..." he said propping his feet onto the counter yawning silently.

Cam: He eyes the other then smirks flopping down with his back to the table "I'm standing how?" One hand going for his coffee then taking a sip then he smirked slightly "Genius here..."

Blake: He smirks, "Oh shut up..." he said leaning back in the chair yawning again, "I kind of want Lothor to attack...I'm slightly bored..."

Cam: He sweatdrops then eyes the other "I don't...I kind of like the peace and quiet...I mean running around is nice too but so is just lazing about..."

Blake: He nods, "Yeah I know..." he says leaning back in the chair still he then smirks a bit, "Hey Cy-Cam..."

Cam: CY Cam looked down eyed them both then smirked "I'm outta here...Call me in a few hours..."Then he vanished Cam rolled his eyes then shook his head. "He's being nosey again..."

Blake: He pouts a bit, "I wanted to ask him for a favor...oh well..." he said silently looking over at Cam silently, putting his legs down he then rests his cheek on the counter.

Cam: He blinks slightly then eyes the other "A favor??? From Cye??? Now I am curious...Do tell this favor..."Brows lifting slightly as he mused.

blake: He smirks looking at Cam, "Doesn't matter now, he's gone..." he said to Cam slowly closing his eyes.

Cam: He eyes the other then nods slightly"Just call him back if it's important.."Then he goes silent settling to stand up his keyboard following him as he walked out towards the dorms.

blake: He blinks looking at Cam, he then nods watching him walk toward the dormitries sighing softly, he then shrugs it wasn't really imporant.

Cam: Cye popped back up then poking the other"Soo what's this favor I heard about...Cam left so you would say something about it..Don't keep me in suspence.."

blake: He smirks, "It's not imporant..." he says to Cye without opening his eyes sighing softly once again.

Cye eyes the other then rolls his eyes"Sure it's not..Tell me bro I know something's going on in your head.."

blake: He smirks once again, "It is not imporant..." he says once again, he has a stubborn streak in him.

Cye rolled his eyes then nodded"Oh yea that's why your body is screaming liar liar on you.."

blake: He still didn't open his eyes, "Fine, I want you to..." as he was about to say the favor the alarms went off, but it was just a stray cat going over the sensory of the school, but he didn't know that, at the moment, he jumped falling onto the floor.

Cam: Cam jumped Cye just snickered while watching cam come flying one leg still out of his jeans"WHAT THE HELL WHO'S ATTACKING!"Cye fell over laughing his eyes closed."Behold the future ninja and Samurai..."

Blake looked over at Cam from where he layed for a moment, he snickers a bit before standing up slowly to look at the screen.

Cam was infront of the screen as well as cye gestured"Stray..."Cam sweatdropped"I'm not chasing it.."Cye snorted"Not like that you aren't.."Then Cam snorted as Cye vanished chasing away the cat.Then Cam put his pants all the way on twiching his brow.

blake: Blake snickered a bit, "Poor neko..." he said silently laughing a bit sitting back down in the chair, "Nice Boxers by the way." he said leaning back once again putting his feet on the consule.

Cam: He blinked then eyed the other"Well I was going to wear my little black one's...But I thought might as well match my personality.."

blake: He laughs again, "Nice..." he says to the other slowly closing his eyes as he leans back.

Cam: He blinks then eyes the other"Their just boxers............"Then he sweatdropped eyeing the other.

blake: "I know." he says to the other opening his eyes again, "Stupid Cat, made me fall over when the alarms went off..."

Cam: He chuckles slightly then shakes his head"Yes Baka neko.."

blake: "Oh well, I wonder how it got here..." he asks looking over at Cam silently.

Cam: He shrugs slightly"They come around every now and again.."

blake: "Ah..." he said closing his eyes again moving his feet off the counse resting his head on it once again.

Cam: He hums slightly then "So what's this favor you want Cye to do for you.."

blake: He shakes his head, "Don't worry about it, nothing too imporant..." he said slightly nuzzling the counter with his cheek yawning.

Cam: He blinks then nods slightly"fine fine...I'm gonna get something to eat from the kitchen then..."He goes silent walking for the kitchen sweatdropping slightly.

Blake: "Have fun..." he answers Cam reopening his eyes sitting up putting his feet on the counsel once again, "Cy-Cam..."

Cye poped up then eyed him slightly"Blake what the hell is it...I was eating..."Then he goes silent toast hanging from his mouth eyes half closed.

Blake: He snickers a bit looking at Cy, "sorry, you can go back to eatting..." he says to Cye silently, he then steals the toast that is hanging from his mouth and takes a bite of it.

Cam: He growls then reaching for his toast"Hey gimme!!"

blake: Snickers and puts it between his teeth, he snickers a bit at Cye, swatting at his hands, "My toast now."

Cye pouts then grabbing for it "come on Blake that's my breakfast...."

Blake: He snickers then takes it out of his mouth and puts it in Cye's, "Ok ok, there, now I want you to find out who Cam likes."

He blinks then snorts "Then you have to be blind not to have noticed..."

Blake: He blinks, "Huh? I guess I am. Can you tell me? Or I will steal your toast again..."

Cye eyes him then snorts slightly "You mean you haven't noticed it...When you come in the room he'll stiffen up and look away...."

Blake: He blinks nearly falling off the chair, "Me?" he ask the other standing back up, "I didn't notice that...he didn't flush or anything when I saw him this morning...or anything like that..." he says looking at Cye silently.

Cye sweatdrops then eyes the other "You just have to know the signs of it...He'll look away or if he really gets worked up you'll see these pretty jade streaks of light from his hand..."

blake: He blinks once more, "Okay, that's all I wanted to know, you can go back to your breakfast now..." he said smiling slightly laying his forehead on the counsle once more.

Cye blinks then nods slightly"Oh thank you oh Genki one...."Then he goes silent munching on his toast while Cam came back toast in his mouth brow raised.

Blake laughs silently, "Not you too...Toast..." he said sitting up straight, he smirks at Cye wanting to put up his middle finger, so he did.

Cye snorted the middle finger coming up cam's brows raising even more.Then Cam spoke"Cye that's not becoming of a Ninja...Now apologize to blake. "Cye smirked then shook his head"Lemme think on that...Um how about no?"

blake: Blake smirks a bit standing up moving over to Cye stealing the rest of his toast then moves over to the table and sits on it with the toast in his mouth.

Cye twiches his brow then eyeing blake then cam shoved a slice of his own toast in cye's mouth."Blake you shouldn't piss him off like that..After all when I'm out in the feild he's been the one sending the zords..."

blake: He smirks, "He knows I'm only joking with him..." shrugs a bit, "I wonder if Dustin's up...probally not..." he says eating the rest of Cye's toast that he stole.

Cam blinks slightly then eyes Cye who was looking like he was plotting revenge.Cye snickers then speaking"You know cam....Blake is so bored...Maybe you two should hang out or something..." Cam's hand flaired with green sparks then as he sweatdropped "CYE!"

Blake: He smirks a bit looking at Cye then Cam, "Sushi sounds good, you still owe me sushi Cam." he says grinning slightly, Blake wasn't phased by what Cye said, "Cye look up a good place for Sushi around here..."

Cye snorted then rolled his eyes"Yes mother.."Then he goes silent a holographic map forming"Here is one..And another is here..The one on the left has the best prices along with the best food.." Cam sweatdropped then hiding his right hand"Cye I'm going to kill you when we get back.."

Blake: He eyes Cye before punching him on the shoulder, "Hunter's more of the father type." he said before moving over to Cam, "Ready?" he asks Cam smiling to him, eyeing his right hand.

Cam: He sweatdrops sure enough those sparks flashed once more"Um...Um..Lemme grabmyjacket!"Then he bolted for the dorms. Cye fell over crackling up."Oh my gods..Thats the fastest I've seen him move ever!"

blake: He hit Cye on the shoulder again, "Be nice, Cye. Is there someone YOU like that I need to know about?" he asked eyeing Cye waiting for Cam, "Take your time Cam."

Cam was sweatdropping slightly trying to calm himself down then cye snorted slightly."Oh yea I just love those Tsunami cycles their just a couple of babes you know.."Then he snorts folding his arms.

blake: He smirks, "That's not what I ment" he stated hitting Cye on the shoulder again, "Any of the rangers?" he asked still waiting for Cam.

He eyes the other then smirks slightly"Wouldn't you like to know.."At the hit on his shoulder he swats the other back on the shoulder smirking.Cam was taking his time it seemed perhaps trying to find the right jacket.

Blake Rolls his eyes slightly, "I could help you hook up with the person, you know..." he says eyeing Cye he then blinks, "I Shouldn't have told him to take his time..."

Cye chuckled slightly then smirked"Oh it will be worth it you know..He might even make you look oddly out of place.."Cam came back sporting a black botton down shirt a thin gold necklace and no glasses.Rather he'd chosen to wear contacts. A black trench coat with black boots the boots looked as if they could serve two fuctions looking good while protecting his shins. He eyes the other then snorts slightly"Cye watch things while we are gone...If something comes up let me know..."Then he goes silent eyeing blake"Ready?"

blake: He eyes Cam silently, "Took you long enough..." he stated smirking he then waved to Cye silently, "Tell me later, Cye." he says sliding over to Cam, "Remind me to steal that shirt and boots..." he said grabbing Cam's arm and moving to the door, "You taking forever to get ready made me hungry, let's go."

Cam: Cam chuckles slightly then smirks"Their all tagged so don't bother...I could easily take them back without even lifting a finger.."Then he started walking with the other his eyes half closed.

blake: He pouts slightly, "Awe, you're no fun.." he said walking out of the portal, onto the water, he then walks across silently, stepping on the bank he waits for Cam silently.

Cam: Cam eyed the water distastfully before merely seeming to hop along it.Graceful but deadly looking eyes half closed as he reached the bank then stepped onto it.His boots dry as ever.He lifts one foot though giving it a shake."I hate that..."Then he goes silent starting to walk once more.

blake: He snickers a bit, "I like it acutally, if you make one false move though...Splash...you fall in, it's fun watching Dustin fall in..." he says laughing slightly, "How do you want to get there? I have my motorcycle over there..." he said pointing at a Navy motorcycle silently, "Or just walk or streak.."

Cam: He eyes the other then smirks slightly"I've always wanted to ride one of those..."Then he goes silent walking over leaning on the bike trench coat fluttering around his ankles slightly."So Blake how fast does this go.."

blake: He smirks sliding over to his motorcycle picking up his helmet he then hands it to Cam, "Faster than normal motorcycles, but slower than the tsyumi cycles..." he said geting on the bike turning the key then revving it up.

Cam: He settles to put the helmet on then slips on the bike his coat fluttering up with the reving before cam tucked the ends into his legs slightly."Interesting...This could be very interesting.."Then he wrapped his arms around the others waist silently.

blake: He smirks a bit, "Hold on..." he said before taking off picking up speed in less than 3 seconds, he took off through the forest toward town silently, only sound that can be heard is the bike's engine, rustling trees, sicks breaking and crunching leaves.

Cam: Cams head moved slightly back then he settled himself in more leaning forwards with the other.If blake moved cam's body did as well as if he knew what the other was doing.Idea's coming to him on how to make a bike ride interesting.

navythunderrangerblake: Blake smirked moving backwards doing a wheelie before leaning fowards again shooting toward a tree, just as he was to come in contact with the tree he quickly moved out of the way smirking, geting to the highway, which took less than 10 minutes, he sped up even more.

Cam: Not a sound came from him other then a hollar of delight."Blake!!"Then he goes silent once more enjoying the ride.This was something he wanted to learn to do to feel the power of something under him he loved this.

blake: He laughs a bit, he then came to a screeching halt infront of the sushi place scaring a few people, "Whoops..." he said as he turned off his bike then waited for Cam to get off before he did, "We're here, a new record, 15 minutes."

Cam: He settles to get off then snickers slightly he looked if nothing else very cute hair now coming from the helmet he shook it slightly allowing his midnight hair to fall into place before settling the helmet on the seat."A new record huh?Interesting..I should try that some time.."

Blake: He smirks a bit climbing off the bike, "My record that is, this is the only second time I've drove this bike.." he said patting it before heading inside the sushi place, he took his keys with him, he then mentally noted how cute Cam looks.

Cam: He was more of oddly enough open towards Blake shrugging slightly"I could beat it if I knew how to ride..I bet I could.."Then he goes silent giving what could be discribed as a gorgeous smirk.Then he turned heading into the Sushi place along side the other.His coat fluttering as he moved making an interesting picture. Black leather pants hugging curves that no one had buissness knowing of.

blake: He looks over at Cam, "Are you challeging me?" he asks the other eyeing him, his eyes then moved down Cam's body slightly after a moment he looked away after geting a place at the restrant he sits down at the table silently.

Cam: He smirked slightly once more"Maybe I am maybe I'm not can't do anything...Yet.."Then he goes silent taking a seat infront of the other his back to the rest of the place.Eyes half closing as he spoke"Order what you want Blake my treat."Then he goes silent bringing one hand up resting his cheek on it silently.

blake: He nods ordering an order of vegetable sushi and a drink when the waitress came for their order he stretches out silently before putting his hands on the table.

Cam: Cam ordered the more traditional Sea food sushi along with a drink before stretching his hands out slightly.A calm rather cool look on his face as he settled to merely yawn slightly."So..Blake how's life been at the track?"

blake: He looks to Cam then shrugs, "Pretty good..." he says to the other crossing his arms across his chest silently.

Cam: He nods then tilting his head slightly"So what types of bikes are there..What would be a good one to start out on?"

blake: He looks to Cam, "Well..." he then told Cam about different types of bikes and which ones are great to start out on, by the time he had finished his decussion the food Came, "Itakimasu!" _(A/N: Let's eat! Is a rough translation)_ he said before breaking his chopsticks and taking a peice of his sushi eatting it.

Cam: He chuckles slightly then listened rather interested look on his face. Eyes half closed as he nodded slightly"Hai!"then he broke his chopsticks picking up a peice of his Sushi eating it.A look of bliss on his face as he let a small pouty smile on his face.

blake: He eyes Cam, "You guys don't say that before you eat?" he asks the other with a peice of sushi in his mouth. after eatting that peice of sushi he watched Cam silently before taking another peice.

Cam: He chuckles slightly shaking his head"Not all the time..Only at student dinners and the like..If it's just me and dad we sit and talk about more then anything else my life.."Then he goes silent making a small face before taking another peice.

blake: He smiles, "I see, me and Hunter say it all the time when we eat together..." he states before taking another peice of sushi eatting it silently, closing his eyes slightly.

Cam: He nods slightly then merely settles to yawn slightly eyes half closed."Indeed?Well my father and I don't...At least not all the time.."Then he goes silent taking another peice chewing thoughtfully.

blake: He yawned in return of Cam's yawn, "Well, we rarely eat together, so, yeah.." he says shrugging slightly.

Cam: He nods slightly taking another peice"I see..That must be sad for you...I mean not seeing your brother as often.."

blake: He shrugs a bit, "I guess..." he replied eatting his last peice of Sushi slowly, re-opening his eyes to look to Cam.

Cam: He eyed the other while finishing his own up then raised his cup taking a sip eyes half closed.

_

* * *

_

_Onward to chapter three...._


	3. Toast and Sushi Part II

**

* * *

When Navy goes for Green  
****Written By**: Crimson-Ranger  
**Series**: Power Rangers Ninja Storm  
**Standard Disclaimer  
****Pairing**(s): Blake/Cam  
**Chapter Three**: Toast and Sushi Part II

_**A/N**: Yes, a Blake/Cam fic. Hahaha, I know, I'm insane, but it think it would be cute....so me and my boyfriend rped it. –Cackles- On to the fic. Oh, hope you enjoy it etc...Oh excuse the Cam: he Blake: he ness...I'm lazy 3 very lazy. Haha. Oh well. Phear the grammatical errors! and the short-ness!_

On To The Fic!

* * *

Cam: He chuckles slightly then listened rather interested look on his face. Eyes half closed as he nodded slightly "Hai!"then he broke his chopsticks picking up a peice of his Sushi eating it.A look of bliss on his face as he let a small pouty smile on his face.

blake: He eyes Cam, "You guys don't say that before you eat?" he asks the other with a peice of sushi in his mouth. after eatting that peice of sushi he watched Cam silently before taking another peice.

Cam: He chuckles slightly shaking his head"Not all the time..Only at student dinners and the like..If it's just me and dad we sit and talk about more then anything else my life.."Then he goes silent making a small face before taking another peice.

blake: He smiles, "I see, me and Hunter say it all the time when we eat together..." he states before taking another peice of sushi eatting it silently, closing his eyes slightly.

Cam: He nods slightly then merely settles to yawn slightly eyes half closed."Indeed?Well my father and I don't...At least not all the time.."Then he goes silent taking another peice chewing thoughtfully.

blake: He yawned in return of Cam's yawn, "Well, we rarely eat together, so, yeah.." he says shrugging slightly.

Cam: He nods slightly taking another peice"I see..That must be sad for you...I mean not seeing your brother as often.."

blake: He shrugs a bit, "I guess..." he replied eatting his last peice of Sushi slowly, re-opening his eyes to look to Cam.

Cam: He eyed the other while finishing his own up then raised his cup taking a sip eyes half closed.

Blake: He takes a small sip from his hot tea that he ordered sighing softly looking around the resturant sliently.

Cam: He puts his cup down picking the bill up digging into his coat pocket he took out a slim wallet"I'll be back.."A small smirk coming as he moved along towards the register..

derrangerblake: He nods toward Cam as he stood up, he takes another sip of his hot tea silently.

Cam: After a few moments he came back with a pink haired girl hanging on his arm. His eyes half closed a look of oh gods not this on his face."Cousin Cammy!!"It was Kapri that hung off him.

blake: Blake sweatdropped at the girl hanging on Cam's arm, he was about to attack, he then noticed it was Kapri, snickering he then spoke, "Hello, Kapri, Marah not around?"

Cam: Kapri blinked then blushed slightly"Aww Cousin Cammy has a date with the Navy boy!!Cute!!"She grins before pinching Cam's cheek who groaned"Kap-chan get off me.."

Blake smirks a bit, "Poor Cam" he says before standing up after have finished his hot tea, he stretches out a bit, he just smirks at Kapri, "You heard him"

Cam: Kapri snorted slightly then smirked slightly "I know what he said Navy boy.."She lets go then settling to stand then Cam sat silently. She sat next to him silently.

Blake sat back down at the table then yawning silently, he raised an eyebrow, "Stop calling me Navy boy. Pink Girl."

Cam: Kapri chuckled then smiling"Marah calls you blue boy so be glad I'm not calling you that.."Then she goes silent once more simply shrugging Cam snorted then spoke"She calls me Green teen...."

Blake: he smirks a bit, "Right, and everytime you call me that I'm going to zap you with thunder, so watch out." he said warning Kapri.

Kapri laughed then shaking her head"I'm not going to Blake san.."Cam eyes his cousin then speaking"Don't get Idea's cousin of mine.."Kapri smirked then tilting her head"What ever do you mean?" Cam snorted"I know your mind and how it works so pull it back from flirt.."

Blake smirks a bit before standing up stretching, "Right you are Kapri.." he then looks to Cam silently smiling, "She has a mind? I never would've thought of that."

Cam eyes the other then as if saying wrong thing.Then Kapri smirked"He notices things other then bikes?I'm amazed!Cousin you certainly can pick them."Cam's hand chose that moment to suddenly spark Kapri meeped then blinked eyeing him.

Blake let out a small cough at what Kapri said, "I notice more than you do, Kapri.." he said eyeing Cam still smiling.

She smirks slightly speaking"Oh?Then did you notice cousins boots?And his coat?Those are his good gear he doesn't wear them all the time mind you.He wore them spe.."Cam put his hand over her mouth then speaking"That's enough Kap--chan.."

Blake eyes Kapri, "Yes, and I want to steal his shirt and boots.." he said smirking knowing that most likely sounded wrong, he didn't care, he wanted to get rid of Kapri, "Don't you have better things to do? Like pester Lothor?"

She snorted slightly speaking "Here's an idea how about you go molest my cousin work your sexual frustrations out then come back and be nice..."Then she stood up walking away. Cam just hung his head twiching his brow "Why me.." _(A/N: XD )_

Blake replied to her, "I didn't say that." he said smirking he then looked over at Cam.

Cam: Cam was twiching his brow slightly eyes half closed"Run cousin run quickly...Lest my foot be up your backside.."Kapri snickered then walked out.

Blake snickers silently then grabs Cam's arm pulling him up and toward the exit, "Where to now?" he asks Cam.

_

* * *

_

_Short Chapter, don't worry...the next one will be long. :3_


	4. Flirtation! Part I

**When Navy goes for Green  
****Written By**: Crimson-Ranger  
**Series**: Power Rangers Ninja Storm  
**Standard Disclaimer  
****Pairing**(s): Blake/Cam  
**Chapter Four**: Flirtation! Part I

_**A/N**: Yes, a Blake/Cam fic. Hahaha, I know, I'm insane, but it think it would be cute....so me and my boyfriend rped it. –Cackles- On to the fic. Oh, hope you enjoy it etc...Oh excuse the Cam: he Blake: he ness...I'm lazy 3 very lazy. Haha. Oh well. Phear the grammatical errors! Be Happy I at least erased my yahoo! Sn from it ; telepath-ness is italic Ah screw it. I left my yahoo sn in there...oo; You can IM me if you want. doesn't care_

On To The Fic!

* * *

Blake snickers silently then grabs Cam's arm pulling him up and toward the exit, "Where to now?" he asks Cam.

Cam: He shrugs then eyes the other"...I want...To learn to ride bike...Like you and hunter.."Then he goes silent once more simply looking at the other.

blake: He smiles exiting the sushi place, he then looks up at the sky, "Looks like it's going to rain...do you want to learn today, even though it might rain?"

Cam: He grins slightly then eyes the other"I knew there was a reason I wore this outfit...Almost all of it is water proof."

blake: "I take that as a yes." he then moves over to his bike tossing the helmet to Cam before climbing on and starting his motorcycle, "Let's go, do you want to go to the track or somewhere with less people?"

Cam: He eyes the other putting the helmet on then shrugs"anywhere is fine I don't mind."Then he goes silent climbing on with the other. He chuckled slightly then spoke"We look like a pair out of some action movie don't we.."

blake: He laughs, "We do, and choose Cam, do you want to embrass yourself infront of strangers or just me? " he asks grinning, as he reves up his bike a bit more.

Cam: He eyes the other"Oh what the heck..I chose door A.."Then he goes silent chuckling slightly eyes half closed.

blake: "Embrass yourself infront of other people?" smirks, "Is that your final answer?"

Cam: He eyes the other then nods slightly resting his head on the others shoulder"I might pick up fast who knows."

blake: He shrugs, "Alright." he said speeding off toward the Track with great speed.

Cam: He hung on eyes half closed almost purring at the feeling he was getting.The thrill of speed it always made him amused.But then again what would his father say to this? He put that out of his mind though intent on enjoying himself.

blake: He smiles coming to a screeching halt at the track seeing that it was pratically empty due to it starting to rain, he smirks moving over geting out a training cycle, he then motioned Cam over to him.

Cam: He got off the bike then eyes the other with the training cycle one brow raised."..............What is that......"Then he went silent eyeing the thing slipping his trench off tossing his head back to feel the rain that was falling.

blake: "A training bike." he stated as the rain began to fall more, he then began to tell Cam how to ride the thing silently.

Cam: He listened calmly getting intuned with things around himself.He got intuned to the point where he could feel each drop of rain fall on his skin.Then he nodded slightly"Ok.."

blake: "Alright..then go." he said stepping back silently crossing his arms the rain pouring down on them.

Cam: He eyes the other then seating himself on the bike. Turning it on he sat for a moment getting used to the rain around him noting each thing.Then all of a sudden he went for it speeding forwards slightly.A look of amusement on his face at the lack of speed.

Blake smirks watching Cam silently, he leans against his motorcycle silently as he watches him.

Cam: He merely took the track a few times making very little mistakes.Then on the last one around he took a chance he took a jump just because he knew he could do it.Oddly enough it seemd as though he would wipe out then he spun the bike on landing so he was facing blake his head on the handle bars looking amusedly at him."Thrilling..."

blake: Smirks, "You do learn quickly.." he said to Cam from where he stood leaning against his bike, the rain started to pour down more around them, but no one will ever be able to beat him and Hunter, no one, period.

Cam: He eyes the other then walking the bike over"Gee I wonder if that means dad will let me practice on the Samurai Cycle I built..."

blake: "He might, he might not, you never know until you ask..." he said smiling still leaning against his bike.

Cam: He eyes the other then nods"That's the funny thing...He might say yes he might say how he is..."

blake: "Yeah.." he replys his hair compeletly soak, his tight shirt sticking to him now, his jeans sticking aswell.

Cam: He eyes the other then shakes his head slightly looking slightly less drown then Blake."You should have worn my trench..It's waterproof."

Blake: He shrugs, "I love water, thunder and lighting..." he said, then smirks as a flash of lighting went off in the sky, then a thunder, it began to rain even harder.

Cam: He eyes the other then chuckles"You would but I'm metal we don't like thunder much because of what we do with it.."

blake: "If you don't like Thunder much, then how do you get along well with me and Hunter?" he asked Cam looking at him.

Cam: He blinks then eyes the other"You mean you don't know? I get along with you two so well because we are opposing elements...Metal and lightning...They attract..."

blake: He blinks, "It's one of those days, don't mind me..." he said smiling moving over to Cam silently.

Cam: He blinks then eyeing the other"What do you mean one of those days?"

blake: "One of those, I'm not noticing things I should, or knowing things I should..." he replies to the other.

Cam: He raises one brow then nods"I have those often enough....Sometimes more then I should.."Then he goes silent leaning back slightly on the bike.

blake: "Yeah." he said climbing onto his motorcycle leaning against the bars idly, he was soaked from head to toe and he didn't mind.

Cam: He leaned forwards slightly then looking at the other"Aren't you cold? Your soaked..."Then he goes silent trying to brush the others bangs back.

blake: "Nah, I'm fine.." he said he then shivered cursing his body silently, looking at Cam smiling.

Cam: He raises one brow then wagging his finger"Lets get back to ops get you in dry clothing..."Then he goes silent slipping from the bike silently grabbing his coat tossing it on the others shoulders.

blake: "I'm fine Cam.." he said taking the coat tossing it back to Cam silently moving over to his bike sitting on it once more.

Cam: He rolls his eyes then holding the coat looking around"It's quiet all of sudden.."

Blake: Blake nods before shrugging slightly, then a large clasp of thunder sounded above them.

Cam: He jumped then glaring at the sky"Oh shut it you!"Then he goes silent once more listening.Taking it as he was being jumpy he settles to walk towards the others bike pulling his training bike to the side..

blake: He looks over at Cam silently then chuckles, he then waves a finger making thunder clasp once again watching Cam.

Cam: Once more he couldn't help but spook at it then he glared slightly"That wasn't nice you know..."Then he flicked his fingers slightly shards of metal appearing forming a long ling of metal around the other.

blake: Acks slightly at that, "And this is nice?" he asked looking at Cam.

Cam: He smirks then shakes his head"No that is a warning Blake"Then he goes silent gesturing the metal moving back into the earth.Then he settled to sit on the bike as well curling his arms around the others waist.

blake: He laughs a bit, "Right..." he then looks over at Cam silently smiling, "Alright alright...we can go back to ops.." he said turning on his bike reving it up, he then speed off toward Ninja ops.

Cam: He sweatdrops slightly then merely settles his head against the others back calmly.His body pressing into the others more then he intended but he wasn't really paying attention.

blake: He smiles driving off toward Ninja ops very fast, going through the forest, the rain pouring down around them.

Cam: He just keeps his head down trying not to get any more soaked eyes half closed.A slight movement from him with the rain a shiver more then anything else.

blake: He goes to a complete stop infront of the lake, he stops turning off his bike then awaits for Cam to get off so he can.

Cam: He slides off then shakes the rain out of his eyes slightly annoyed"Remind me to wear goggles or something.....Anything is better then rain in the eyes.."

Blake: He chuckles, "Noted." he said sliding off the bike himself going to the lake walking across then going into the portal than to Ninja Ops.

Cam: He hangs back a moment then steps forwards into the portal silently his arms slightly bent at the elbow.Stepping through it always made him do that he couldn't discribe why he did it he just did..

blake: He stands at the door of Ninja ops soaked from head to toe fromt he rain.

Cam: He showed then next to the other before walking in"Otousan I'm home..."His father showed then standing on the meditation tower as Cam called it"Welcome home son..Where were you?"Cam chuckled slightly"Blake was showing me something interesting.."

blake: Blake smiled, "Yeah, I took him to this Sushi place I know of and we got caught in the storm.

Cam: The Sensei turned then seeing Blake"Ahh Blake your wet..Cam Find something Warm for Blake won't you he looks cold.."Cam sweatdropped then eyeing his father.Otousan I know about that..I also know that your up to something.. That furry master eyes his son then folds his paws serenelyIf I am I am..

blake: Blake bowed silently, "No need, I will just travel home for clothing, " he then blinked as a large clash of thunder nearly shook the ninja ops, "Okay, maybe I wont..." he then sighed shivering again silently.

Cam: Cam vanished then with one last glare to his father.Then the furry master spoke"Tell me Blake what do you think of Cam?"Cam heard that and stopped from around the corner glaring at his father slightly.You you..Stay out of my love life damn it!! The master turned then eyeing the wall.Cameron Watanabe go now.. Cam seethed then went muttering slightly.

Blake blinks looking to Sensei, "Um...why do you ask?" he asked Sensei looking at him.

Cam: The sensei nods slightly then speaks"He is my son is he not?I like to know who is with whom among my students...And who is dating my son.." Cam could have died right then and there as he walked back in on that fixing his father with a icey glare he spoke"Kotowa..."The Sensei then spoke gently"Cam I do have a right to know.." _(A/N: I'm not translating. xP )_

blake: Blake blinked, "Um..." he just turned away from Sensei, he wanted to die or curl up in a corner away from them, he just kept silent at being put on the spot.

Cam: He broke the silence then speaking"Father your embaressing him..Not all people are as nosey or as curious as us..So stop..." The sensei nodded slightly"I see..I will not ask this again of you then.."The furry master vanished then as Cam held out the clothing."I'm sorry...He worries...."

blake: Blake looked at Cam with his cheeks majorly flushed, "Um...it's ok.." he said taking the clothes heading toward an empty room to change, after a while he then came out wearing the clothes, he had hung his clothes up in the shower rooms.

Cam: He was dressed in plain leather pants with a long tunic eyes half closed."There feel better now?Want something warm to drink?"

blake: He nods, "Yeah...and sure...hot tea sounds good..." he said moving to sit at the table silently.

Cam: He nods slightly"Ok I'll be back with some then in a few minutes.."Then he goes silent turning around to go stepping along silently.

blake: He nods, "Alright." he said looking at the table, how could sensei ask that... he thought to himself sighing softly.

Cam: He blinks then turns slighly eyeing the other then keeps going.His eyes half closed as he shook his head.Ok that was creepy sounded like blake for a moment was talking in my head..

Blake: Blake blinked looking around, _Cam?_ he asked his thoughts, ok..this is strange... he thought for a moment watching Cam.

Cam: He stiffened then turned eyeing the other_.Blake?Did I just...........................AH SHIT! DAD!!!! _That furry master leapt up landing on the table"This is what I was afraid of..Metal conducts lightning..Cameron is because of his special heritege a telepath..From the ninja art...."

blake: Blake stiffened also looking at Cam then to Sensei, "I'm a telepath?' he asked Sensei looking at him shocked.

Cam: The sensei chuckles then eyes Blake"No Blake Cam is a telepath..Cam if you will.." Cam snorts then eyes blake._You should hear him mentally about this little bit..._Cameron how could you be so silly..Cameron you should be wearing decent clothing. Then he sighs rolling his eyes sightly.

:Blake smirks, right he said to the other two _oi, just what I need someone Other than Hunter reading my mind..._

Cam: Cam snorts then waves one hand. _I'm untrained so this happens when I get stressed or I'm sometimes ill..I think it was the stress factor this time though._

Blake: He smirks, still, _It's bad enough that Hunter can read my mind..._ he then sighed leaning against the table.

Cam: He chuckles then tilts his head. I can't read all your mind just things on the surface. Then the sensei spoke"Cam is still in training for this..Once he's mastered it he will be formidable.."

blake: He shrugs, Alright alright.. he said sighing a bit looking at Cam then to Sensei he then smirks, where's my tea?

Cam: He sweatdrops then running back into the kitchen then he came out holding a kettal with three cups.Setting the things down he pours out the tea.Holding out his fathers then blakes.

blake: He smiles taking the cup bowing slightly, he holds it the traditionally way sipping on it silently slowly warming up.

Cam: His father held his tea traditionaly Cam did as well simply out of good manners.His eyes closing as he drank his head tilting slightly to the side as he put his cup down.

rblake: He sipped on it silently slowly lowering it to the table_, silence..._

Cam: Cam eyed blake then smirked_What am I to entertain you then?Is that what it is?_ A thread of amusement slipping from his mind to the others brow raising slightly.

blake: He snickers, _I didn't say that, I was just stating that it was silent in here..._ he then took another sip of his tea silently looking over at Sensei silently before looking to Cam.

Cam: He sweatdropped then snorted slightly picking his tea up. _Indeed?_ Then he went mentally silent once more eyes half closed.

navythunderrangerblake: He then puts down his finished cup of tea on the table smiling.

Cam: He eyes the other once more thinking then shakes his head as his father set his cup down"Mmm The wind ninja's will be here soon so I will meet them at the doors and take them training.."Cam eyes his father then twiches his brow.

navythunderrangerblake: Blake bowed silently to Sensei before moving to the kettle to pour himself some tea, he then puts the cup to his lips once more taking a sip. "Has it stopped raining?"

Cam: The sensei stuck his nose up then nodded slightly"YEs it has..It's clearing off now.." Cam snickers slightly then sings softly"Rain rain go away come again another day.."

blake: Blake eyes Cam shaking his head silently, "Rain is nice, once in a while.." he said to Cam, "That's good to hear..." he said to Sensei taking another sip of his tea.

Cam: Cam chuckled slightly while his father got up"Mmm They are coming..I can hear Shane babbling like a brook on his lastest board thing..."Cam sighs shaking his head"Skate boards dad skate boards.."

navythunderrangerblake: Blake snickers softly at Sensei, "Board thing sounds better..." he said smiling toward Cam silently before laughing once more, "and I hear Dustin...Saying Dude for the millionth time for the day.."

Cam: He eyes the other then speaking"Mentally it's even worst..But I learn to block them out......Mostly.."He sweatdropped then as it went silent.Seemed his father was being true to his word taking the wind ninja out.

navythunderrangerblake: He nods to Cam silently smiling, "I bet it is..." he said taking another sip of his tea before putting it to the table.

Cam: He settles to look at the table then his eyes closed."So blake what are you going to do now.."

navythunderrangerblake: He shrugs, "I don't know.." he said looking to the table himself silently.

Cam: He nods then"I see...Maybe hunter is at the track...You could always drive over and race with him or something."

navythunderrangerblake: He shrugs, "Nah, don't feel like it..." he says to the other silently looking over to him, what_? are you trying to get rid of me?_

Cam: He jerked slightly then shook his head _not at all simply not sure of what to say?_

navythunderrangerblake: Snickers a bit, _I know how that is..._ he said smiling slightly taking another sip of his tea, _What kind of tea is this? I don't feel like speaking..._

Cam: _Hmm?Um_ _sweet tea..I think that's it either that it's rose tea_.Then he chuckled softly.

navythunderrangerblake: Mm_, nice, I like the taste of it.._ he smiles snickering.

Cam: _Ha ha funny it's hibiscis I think.. Then he stopped taking a sip closing his eyes.no it's sweet tea_.

navythunderrangerblake: he smirks, _Make up your mind_

Cam: He eyes the other then chuckles _I did it's sweet tea_

navythunderrangerblake: _Right, Sweet tea it is._ he eyes him back smirking.

Cam: He blinks once more then shrugs _Your choice........._

navythunderrangerblake: _on what?_ he looks to the other tilting his head.

Cam: _The tea what else?_ he blinked slightly getting the feeling he was missing something.

navythunderrangerblake: Oh _oo; I thought you might be asking me on what to do.._ he shrugs slightly taking another sip of the tea.

Cam: He blinked then eyed the other._Oh I see..Er I don't know............Maybe go hang with Hunter???_

navythunderrangerblake: He eyes the other, _Nah...Are you sure you're not trying to get rid of me?_ he teased Cam smirking as he took another sip of his tea.

Cam: _Of course not Blake why would I be?_ Brows raising then as he blinks

navythunderrangerblake: _I don't know_ he replied shrugging finishing off his tea.

Cam: He sweatdrops slightly then shrugs _I don't either..._

navythunderrangerblake:_ erm.._ he then went silent looking to the other.

Cam: _Heh......_ Then he sweatdropped going silent.

navythunderrangerblake: _eh..roar?_ he then snickers looking to the other.

Cam: He chuckles then shaking his head _Le roar..._

navythunderrangerblake: _el roar-e-a-to..._ chuckles a bit himself before looking around.

Cam: Heh _Um...I am cam hear me roar..Mew_ He chuckles then eyes closing.

navythunderrangerblake: He laughs at that, _That's amusing...Um...I am Blake hear me mew...Roar._

Cam: He chuckles then eyes closing "Oh gods thats bad.."

navythunderrangerblake: He laughs smirking _Man, I have a craving for peanutbutter and jelly sandwhich....Wow, that was random.._

Cam: He blinks then chuckles"Yes Random is you blake.."

navythunderrangerblake: Smirks, _Blake are random, yes blake is._

Cam: He bursts out laughing then shaking his head

navythunderrangerblake: He snickers a bit, _What?_

Cam: He shakes his head slightly merely waving one hand"Nothing nothing.."

navythunderrangerblake: he smirked at him, _Yeah right_

Cam: He eyes the other once more then yawns settling down at the table flicking his semi damp strands of hair back.

navythunderrangerblake: His hair was soaked, he didn't care, he shivered slightly due to he was still wet, even if he was wearing dry clothing, he looked over at Cam silently.

Cam: He eyes the other back then points slightly to the outfit on the table in all black"Sorry I just have black right now while the rest are being cleaned.."

navythunderrangerblake: He blinks, "I'm wearing dry clothing, I'm just cold.." he said shrugging slightly to the other

Cam: "Black will help to warm you up further..The black will suck in the heat around you...And it will keep your own from getting away..."Then he goes silent gesturing to his own outfit now. Black slacks with a black t-shirt.

navythunderrangerblake: "Alright Alright.." he said standing up moving for the clothes, grabbing them he then heads for a place to change, after a few moments he returns wearing the black t-shirt, with black slacks.

Cam: "Youll warm up faster now.."Then he goes silent simply leaning back slightly resting against the wall with his back.

navythunderrangerblake: He nods moves over to stand next to him, he then slid down the wall and sat on the ground.

Cam: He eyes the other again then tilts his head"Tired?"

navythunderrangerblake: He shrugs, "Not really...still cold though.." he said slightly shivering before standing up again moving to the middle of the room, he then started to do back flips to warm up.

Cam: He eyes the other then shakes his head slightly before walking over catching the other just before he could do another wrapping his arms around the slightly smaller thunder twin."Body heat should help warm you up faster.."

navythunderrangerblake: He blinks at Cam grabbing him, he flushes silently looking at him looking Shocked, "Erm..Yeah, but, I'm fine..." he was more shocked than anything else

Cam: He shakes his head slightly speaking"Just relax..We are both adults aren't we.I'm sure we can share body heat without one jumping the other."Then he goes silent once more.

navythunderrangerblake: He blinks, "Alright.." he said warming up, he then wrapping his arms around Cam silently.

Cam: He merely moves his hands along the others back and shoulders then draws back slightly"Is that better Blake?Less cold?"His head tilting then as he eyed the other slightly.

navythunderrangerblake: He nods still flushing slightly he then took a step backwards, "Yes, thanks.." he then moved over to the table and sat down.

Cam: He nods then moving to stand infront of the window speaking"It's clearing off it looks like.."

navythunderrangerblake: He nods slightly, "Must be, I'm not hearing the rain that much now.."

Cam: He nods back slightly then points getting a face full of sunshine eyes closing one hand reaching up to block the light"Mmm yes.."

navythunderrangerblake: He stood up moving over to the other at the window looking out.

Cam: He raises one brow slightly lowering his hand then turns his head"Careful it's bright out there..Sadly enough."

navythunderrangerblake: He pulls out a pair of sunglasses from his pocket, he put them there, he then puts them on smirking, "Not anymore."

Cam: He snorts then as his glasses shifted color then smirked"Gotta love Technology today.."

navythunderrangerblake: "Yup." he said smiling looking out ofo the windowo

Cam: He leaned forwards slightly resting his fingers on the window raising his brow then opened the window enjoying the scents in the air."Can you smell it too Blake?"

navythunderrangerblake: He smiles also smelling the scents of outside, "Scent of fallen rain, yes I smell it.." he says moving to sit on the window sil.

Cam: He nods slightly then chuckles"I can smell it everytime it rains..I smell it before and after.."

navythunderrangerblake: He nods, "Me too.." he says to the other yawning slightly.

Cam: He merely settles to tilt his head speaking"It's nice though in a way..It always reminds me of how clean things can be after the dirt is gone.."

navythunderrangerblake: He nods, "Rain is refreshing, yet can be cold as ice..." he says to the other stretching slightly almost falling out of the window.

Cam: He sweatdrops catching the other by the shoulder straightening him out then shakes his head"Blake careful..You don't want to fall in that water.."

navythunderrangerblake: He smirks, "You're telling me?' he then took off his sun glasses putting them on Cam's head, "Hold those, incase I do fall in, I don't want to loose them.." he stretches again idly, he eyes the water below him, he then moved his hands to the shirt he was wearing, he then pulls it off tossing it to the side, "There."

Cam: He sweatdrops slightly looking up eyeing the other then tilting his head"If you moved slightly less you wouldn't fall...The way your acting you want to fall in.."

navythunderrangerblake: He eyes Cam innocently, "I do not, I'm just bracing myself if I do, be happy I decided to leave the pants on..." smirks leaning against the side slightly.

Cam: He sweatdrops then eyes the other"Oh yes I'm so overjoyed you did.."He let Sarcasm hide the truth from the other eyes sliding closed.

navythunderrangerblake: He smirks a bit before moving a hand over and poking Cam in the side gently.

Cam: He eyes the other then merely pokes him back in the back eyes half closed."Stop that.."

navythunderrangerblake: He meeps as he went forward, he clings slightly to the wall, he then pokes back, "If I fall, your going down with me, so I would put my sunglasses on the table.

Cam: He eyes the other then slips the sunglasses off his own following as he smirked then leaning closer"If I fall and get wet...You and I will both be in a world of trouble.."

navythunderrangerblake: He eyes Cam poking him back after putting his sunglasses on teh table, he then sits back on the window sil, "Oh, Sensei will understand. That you wouldn't stop poking me and I fell in and grabbed you to go with me.

Cam: He eyes the other then squeaks poking him back"But you started it!!"

navythunderrangerblake: "So, you kept it on." pokes him back.

Cam: He eyes the other then swats him slightly"Stop that!!"Then he pouts crossing his arms eyeing the other.

navythunderrangerblake: He snickers a bit poking him again, "I don't want too, I'm childish..."

Cam: He eyes the other then smirks slightly poking him in the side"Well stop because I said so?"

navythunderrangerblake: "So. You're not my mother!" he said smiling poking him back.

Cam: He meeps then pokes the other back once more"Well...Um....If your not careful your going to fall in!"

navythunderrangerblake: "And I will pull you in with me.." he says grabbing Cam's arms holding onto them, he then leans backwards.

Cam: He meeps then sweatdropping ending up going forwards"BLAKE!!"

navythunderrangerblake: He smirks a bit falling backwards more taking Cam with him, "You better go backwards or we will both fall in.."

Cam: He sweatdrops then leaning back as far as he could bracing himself"Evil!!"Then he tugged slightly at the others arm with his own.

navythunderrangerblake: He meeps as he's pulled foward falling off the window sil he went forward right into Cam's chest, "Great...shows what balance I have.." he said letting Cam's arms go standing up moving back to the window sil.

Cam: He sweatdropped then chuckled slightly"I guess I win our little pulling match it looks like.."Then he merely settles to eye the other plotting something in his mind.

navythunderrangerblake: He smirks a bit grabbing Cam's arms again pulling on them going backwards in the window once again, he even scoots his body backwards a bit looking like if he let go he truly was going to fall in, he was wearing just the black slacks.

Cam: He meeps then losing his balance heading over the window eyes large"BLAKE!!!WHEN I GET OUT OF THE WATER I AM KILLING YOU!!"Eyes large as he clung to the other then sweatdropping massively.

navythunderrangerblake: He snickers falling backwards with the other clinging to them, after falling for a while they crash into the water with a large splash, holding onto Cam he swam to the top for air, he then snickers again looking at Cam, "You're the one that lost balance."

Cam: He eyes the other then spits the water he had in his mouth off to the side.Then he looked back"Well your the one who played around!"

* * *

See? Long chapter. :3


	5. Flirtation! Part II

**When Navy goes for Green  
****Written By**: Crimson-Ranger  
**Series**: Power Rangers Ninja Storm  
**Standard Disclaimer  
****Pairing**(s): Blake/Cam  
**Chapter Five**: Flirtation! Part II  
_**A/N**: Excuse the Cam: he Blake: he ness.... Phear the grammatical errors! I know Short chapter. :3 Phear my yahoo! Blake sn! You can Im me on there if you want...oo; I really don't care. xP_

On To The Fic!

* * *

Cam: He meeps then losing his balance heading over the window eyes large"BLAKE!!!WHEN I GET OUT OF THE WATER I AM KILLING YOU!!" Eyes large as he clung to the other then sweatdropping massively.

navythunderrangerblake: He snickers falling backwards with the other clinging to them, after falling for a while they crash into the water with a large splash, holding onto Cam he swam to the top for air, he then snickers again looking at Cam, "You're the one that lost balance."

Cam: He eyes the other then spits the water he had in his mouth off to the side.Then he looked back"Well your the one who played around!"

navythunderrangerblake: He looks at Cam, then pouted slightly sighing, letting Cam go slowly, "I'm sorry..."

Cam: He shakes his head then"It's ok At least both of us are ok right?"

navythunderrangerblake: He looks over at Cam he then nodded before diving underwater swimming for the shore, geting there he then climbed out of the water, the black slacks clinging to his lower half, he sighs sitting down on the bank.

Cam: He settles to merely swim as well reaching shore he eyes the other then settles to merely lean down rining his pants out slightly"Well this is nice..The computers won't allow us into Ops dripping wet like this.."

navythunderrangerblake: He looks over at Cam, "They did eariler, when we came from the rain..." he said he then sighed a bit, 'Oh well..." he then lays down on the ground sprawled out.

Cam: He eyes the other then sprawls out on a stone chuckling"Stones better...Least it's wamer..."

navythunderrangerblake: He smirks standing up moving over to a stone, then climbs it sprawling on it.

Cam: He eyes the other then yawns slightly curling on his side. "Mmm...Well we will dry fast in the sun..."

navythunderrangerblake: He nods eyeing the other for a moment before turning over onto his stomach

Cam: He remained silent then looking at the sky tilting his head slightly "Bah..Everything is blurry.."

navythunderrangerblake: He blinked moving over to Cam's stone, he then reaches out for Cam's face, putting his fingers on his eyes then takes them off blinking.

Cam: He closed his eyes with a slight gasp one hand coming up to land on the others chest. He was unsure of what the other was doing so he kept his hand where it was then he blinked at the other after his eyes where free."...What did you do?"

navythunderrangerblake: He shrugs slightly, "I just touched your face that's all..." he tilted his head slightly as Cam had his hand on his chest, he didn't mind it.

Cam: He blinks again then sweatdrops blushing "Well...Um...Why did you put your fingers over my eyes..."then he goes silent eyeing the other curiously.

navythunderrangerblake: He shrugs, "Felt like it, but are your eyes blurry still?" he asks the other blushing slightly himself.

Cam: He blinks then nods slightly, "They are always blurry..."Then he goes silent looking slightly embarrassed.

navythunderrangerblake: He blinks once more moving his hand to the other's eyes putting his fingers on them again then gently rubbing them before moving to brush some of his hair out of his eyes.

Cam: He closed his eyes at the others fingers on his eyes. A small slight twich given before he forced himself to remain calm. There was no need for him to cringe away like normal.

navythunderrangerblake: He then moved his hand away from the other's face silently.

Cam: He opens his eyes still not sure what the other was doing then spoke"What where you doing?"

navythunderrangerblake: "What did it feel like I was doing?" he asks looking at Cam smiling slightly.

Cam: He shrugs slightly"Felt like you where rubbing them.."Then he went silent narrowing his eyes blakes Face coming in Focus then.

navythunderrangerblake: "Correct, you are the smart one.." snickers a bit smiling looking at Cam

Cam: He rolls his eyes slightly then nods"Oh yes I'm the smart one all the time?"

navythunderrangerblake: he smirks, "Maybe, maybe not.." he then sighed a bit looking away from him silently.

Cam: He blinks then eyes the other"Hey what's that mean!"

navythunderrangerblake: He snickers, then poked the other in the side before moving away from him.

Cam: He eyes the other then twitches his brow slipping to kneel on the rock before leaping at the other in a pouncing manner.

navythunderrangerblake: he eyes the other silently then meeps a bit at being pounced by the other, he falls onto the ground.

Cam: He smirks then eyes the other"What was that maybe about hmm?"Eyes half closed a slightly amused look on his face.

navythunderrangerblake: He looks up at Cam sweatdropping, he then smirks moving his body in one swift movement he was ontop of Cam, he smirks poking him in the side before geting up hopping away from him.

Cam: He yelps at the finger in his side before hopping up blurring into that green streak pouncing the other"Oh no you don't!"Then he pokes him back.

navythunderrangerblake: He acks at being pounced again then meeps being poked falling over, once again in teh swift movement he's ontop of Cam, "Roar. Oh yes I do.." he pokes him twice then runs for the water.

Cam: He meeps then eyes the other putting his hand up towards the water. Metals in the water twisting to form a small barrier blocking the Thunder Ninja from it then he smirks slightly "Bwa ha ha ha...What was that!:

navythunderrangerblake: "Hey, that's cheating." he said pouting slightly he then smirks closing his eyes, "Don't make me, I will..." he said reopening his eyes, glowing a bit brigther than before, "I will."

Cam: He eyes the other then smirks "Metal conducts electricity...Toss it at me and it'll double in strength before I toss it back.."

navythunderrangerblake: He smirks, "Not that..." he then waved a hand and a large clasp of thunder rolled above their heads, "I will do it again..."

Cam: He jumps slightly then glares crouching down "I don't care.."

navythunderrangerblake: He smirks waving his hand again making a louder thunder clasp being heard above them, "Alright then. I will have fun making Thunder then."

Cam: Once more he yelped before deciding to fight fire with fire. A slight glow of green to his eyes as he brought one hand up green lightning crackling as he clenched his teeth. A loud Crack heard as he smirked.

navythunderrangerblake: He smirks, "It doesn't bother me, not one bit, he waves his hand making another loud thunder clasp making the windows of ops shake, "Eh...if I go any louder windows will shatter, we don't want that..." he then smirked pouncing the other to the ground before he could make the lighting.

Cam: He meeps then settles to glare up at the other before squirming "But Blake!! Those windows are bullet proofed nothing short of a ninja blast could break them..."Then he settles to merely eye the other.

navythunderrangerblake: He looks at Cam, "You under estimate my power, You have to remember, me and Hunter are WAY more advance than the others," he pokes Cam on the side, "and plus, if I was to go louder there is a chance they would shatter, and you have to remember..." pokes him back, "Hunter's stronger than I am."

Cam: He squirms more then snaps his arms around the other trying to Avoid being poked anymore eyes closing slightly. "Stop poking me!! That's evil Blake!! Don't make me poke you back!"

navythunderrangerblake: He snickers he straddles Cam, getting his arms free he pokes at Cam more, he then stood up running for the water, breaking through the barrier the other had made he steps on the water and looks at the other.

Cam: He snarls catlike then seeming to Vanish from his spot then he stopped inches from the water eyeing it then he grined eyeing the other kneeling to put his hands on the water "Oh Blake........This water's got metal in it..."Then he smirked slightly using his mind to try and trap the other with manacles of water.

navythunderrangerblake: He smirks looking at Cam, he then jumped into the air flipping over the water, he lands behind Cam, he then pushes the other's back trying to knock him into the water.

Cam: He meeps then sweatdrops spinning in mid fall to grab onto the others waist for balance "EVIL!" Though he said it the word was more of a teasing statement then anything else.

navythunderrangerblake: He meeps at the other grabbing his waist, he then smirks falling forwards making him and Cam both fall into the water with him ontop of Cam, "Very Evil.:

Cam: He spits out water off to the side again not loosening his hold "Your evil you know that right...But your so evil your good."

* * *

_On to next chapter...Kind of short... o.O; Review! now! roar!_


	6. Camping and Motorcycles

**When Navy goes for Green  
****Written By**: Crimson-Ranger  
**Series**: Power Rangers Ninja Storm  
**Standard Disclaimer  
****Pairing**(s): Blake/Cam  
**Chapter Six**: Camping and Motorcycles  
  
_**A/N**: Excuse the Cam: he Blake: he ness.... Phear the grammatical errors! I know Short chapter. :3 Phear my yahoo! Blake sn! You can Im me on there if you want...oo; I really don't care. xP _

On To The Fic!

* * *

navythunderrangerblake: He meeps at the other grabbing his waist, he then smirks falling forwards making him and Cam both fall into the water with him ontop of Cam, "Very Evil.:

Cam: He spits out water off to the side again not loosening his hold "Your evil you know that right...But your so evil your good."

navythunderrangerblake: He smirks at the other keeping his hold on his waist, he flushes slightly, "I know, You're evil also." smirks then pokes the other in the side, "I want to go Camping..."

Cam: He blinks at the other then sweatdrops"Camping...What's that??"Then he tilts his head compleatly forgetting the whole poking thing.

navythunderrangerblake: He blinks looking at the other, "You never been Camping?" his mouth opened slightly, "I will have to take you Camping...if you want..we could sneak off without the others..." snickers a bit at how wrong that most likely sounded, "Of course we would tell Sensei, just not the others, until they ask where we ran off too... "

Cam: He blinks then chuckles slightly eyeing Blake"Oh yes I can imagine the rumors that will fly....With just Shane hearing that..I can almost picture it..But then again..Wanna give them something to talk about?"

navythunderrangerblake: He snickers looking at Cam, he then shrugs leaning down to where his face is inches from Cam's, "Let's" he then smirks once again, "Let me go.."

Cam: He eyes the other then blinks slightly dropping his arms to the side."Then off me.."Eyes half closed a teasing look to his face.

navythunderrangerblake: He grins pecking Cam on the lips gently before rolling off him and stepping on the water running for Ops, he stops infront of the portal going in he then moved for the shirt he took off, he then puts it back on, his pants still wet though.

Cam: He blinked caught off guard by the kiss then eyed the path the other took"He's going to get water everywhere!!"Then he sweatdropped leaping up bouncing along the water"BLAKE!!"He hit the floor skidded then plowed into the table back first then tapped his fingers on the ground."Ouch...."

navythunderrangerblake: He looked over Cam, he then ran over to him to help him up, "Are you okay?' he asks the other looking concerned, he gently pulls him up.

Cam: He snorts slightly rubbing his back"Oh yea I always love doing that.."

navythunderrangerblake: He smirks moving a hand to the other's back touching it gently with his fingers, "Sarcasm, is that all you do?" he asks smirking a bit, "Do you want to go Camping or not?

Cam: He eyes the other then settles to tilt his head"Maybe...What do we need for it?"Eyes half closed as he leaned into the others touch slightly.Head tilting to the side more a curious look on his face.

navythunderrangerblake: He smiles toward the other, "Well, a sleeping bag, a tent, I have a tent we can share, food, fire wood, unless we're going to look for some, clothing..." he listed off items that they most likely would need, noting nothing was techonogly based, "Do you want to go somewhere Far from here? or jst far in these woods....or where I normally go camping..?"

Cam: He sweatdrops slightly then eyes the other"Er......I have a sleeping bag I can bring some food.....And of course clothing.."Then he blinks slightly at the smile mouth twiching slightly into a smile back."Lets go far from here..So the others can't find us."

navythunderrangerblake: He smiles nodding, "We can go to the grocery store or any other stores if we need to before we go, I will have to get my ice chest, drinks and ice, "then we're going to my secret spot, ooo fun...Do you want to go tonight or tomorrow morning?"

Cam: He eyes the other then looked down thinking"Tonight would be good...We could streak I bet..."Then he goes silent eyeing the other"Give me a list of things and I can buy them.."Then he goes silent once more.

navythunderrangerblake: He shook his head, "I will get the items we need, since I know them, you get ready to go, or if you really want to go, you can get your stuff together, and we can go to the store together, I stll need to pack...." he smiles moivng his hand from Cam's back.

Cam: He eyes the other then nods slightly"You can do it I need to pack.."At the absence of the others hand he returned to standing normally eyes half closed."So you had better get going then yea....."

navythunderrangerblake: He nods, "Okay...See you soon.." he said turning around smiling to himself, he then dissapears thru the portal, he then climbs on his motorcycle and races off for his and Hunter's apartment, streaking inside he started to pack quickly, after a while making sure he has everything, he streaked for his jeep, putting his items in the back he then climbed in and headed for the store, he stops though before turning on his jeep, he forgot the ice chest, he streaked back in then back out with the ice chest, he then climbs into the jeep and heads for ops, he figures he would go to the store with Cam, just in case. After geting to ops he hops out and heads for the protal innocently.

Cam: He settles to nod then while walking for his room then entering it he takes out his duffle bag filling it with clothing brushes ect.Finding he couldn't fit his trench in it he huffs slipping it onto the bed.Changing his clothing into his leather outfit he smirks before slipping his coat on. Leather would keep him warm and be water proof.He turns slightly then eyes himself in the mirror putting his contacts in packing the things he needed for those he slips to the portal carrying his bag under his trench coat.

navythunderrangerblake: He spots Cam coming out of the portal, he smirks a bit meeting him half way, he was wearing a pair of cargo pants with a tight navy shirt and a jacket, "We still need to go to the store to get drinks, ice food, etc..i'm not sure on what you like so, I figured we could go together, "Did you get everything?" he asks as he moves for his jeep.

Cam: He nods slightly then tilting his head"Yea..I wanted to bring something else but I changed my mind at the last minute.."Then he goes silent coughing slightly eyeing the others jeep."When did you get that Blake?"

navythunderrangerblake: He nods silently to the other, "What did you want to bring?...." he looks to his jeep then to Cam, "Oh a while back, let me have your bag.."

Cam: He allows the other to take his bag then settles to hop into the jeep eyeing the dashboard slightly."It's nice..Feels reliable.."Then he goes silent tilting his head slightly.

navythunderrangerblake: He takes his bag and puts it in the back of the jeep with his own, he then climbs into the jeep himself, "Very reliable, now to the store..." he turned on his jeep then put it in gear and headed for town quickly going inbetween the trees, "Hn..I have an idea...Let's drop by my house real quick..." he said after a short moment they were on the road, he then speeds for his apartment changing gears, after a while they're at their apartment, he smirks climbing out going to a garage opening it, he reveals three bikes, Crimson, navy and a green one, "I was saving this for some other time, like your birthday, but this is good enough..." he said pulling out a trailer, hooking it to his jeep he then walks his bike out onto it, after strapping it down, he rolled the Green one next to his.. strapping it down with his he then moves to the garage closing it, locking it, he then moves to his jeep climbing in he then head off for the store, "Alright...to the store now." he said smilng looking over to Cam, stopping at the store he climbs out of his jeep after putting it in park, turning it off, he then climbs out of his jeep, locking his door he looks to Cam, "lock your door when you get out, " he puts his keys in his pocket then heads into the store. _(A/N: It took two posts in a yahoo IM to post that..(nods)_

Cam: He blinks at the bike then his eyes widened. "Bl..Blake is that for me...How did you know...It's beautiful....." He walked over after getting out of the jeep his eyes widening more.He knelt looking at the bike then to it's builder his eyes closing.Then he hurled himself at the other wrapping his arms around the other"Thank you so much! I love it!!"He blinks then remembering he hadn't locked his door. Eyeing the door there was a click as the door seemed to lock it's self. with a smirk then he settled to return to thanking the other.

navythunderrangerblake: He blinked a bunch of time looking at Cam clinging to him, he chuckles hugging Cam back, "I was suppose to be a surpise, but I see it is, you're welcome.." he eyes Cam using his metal powers to lock the door, "Lazy.." eh then laughs, "Let's get what we need and go camping."

Cam: He settles to eye the other then smirks slightly"If I can't be lazy with my powers then I won't use them.."Then he goes silent uncurling his arms from the others neck sweatdropping slightly."No one's given me something like that..But yea lets go get what we need."

* * *

_Next Chapter, this one is short, I know. Oo;_


	7. The Store

**When Navy goes for Green  
****Written By**: Crimson-Ranger  
**Series**: Power Rangers Ninja Storm  
**Standard Disclaimer  
****Pairing**(s): Blake/Cam  
**Chapter Seven**: The Store  
_(A/N: dun dun dunnnnnnn)  
  
__**A/N**: Excuse the Cam: he Blake: he ness.... Phear the grammatical errors! I know Short chapter. :3 Phear my yahoo! Blake sn! You can Im me on there if you want...oo; I really don't care. xP A lot of different parts in this story, I know. :3_

On To The Fic!

* * *

Cam: He settles to eye the other then smirks slightly"If I can't be lazy with my powers then I won't use them.."Then he goes silent uncurling his arms from the others neck sweatdropping slightly."No one's given me something like that..But yea lets go get what we need."

navythunderrangerblake: He smiles, "I know what you mean, once I didn't want to race...I was feeling very ill and only way it could be cancelled if it badly rained..." he chuckles, "Guess what habbened?" He looks to Cam, "I noticed, and yes let's go.." he said walking into the store grabbing a basket then started to get items that they might need.

Cam: He eyes the other then blinks at the looks he was getting. From the metal topped boots all the way to the jacket he looked like something from a martial arts movie.He sweatdropped then eyes the other"Gee Blake you would think these people never got out.."

navythunderrangerblake: He snickers a bit looking over to Cam, "I know what you mean, like they never seen two guys before..." he says to the other stretching a bit going to where the drinks are, "What type of drinks do you want?"

Cam: He shrugs slightly then leaned over pointing"That one's on sale.."He couldn't help but point that out he was so used to bargin hunting.Eyes half closed as he suddenly spoke in a cold tone"Look we aren't something for you to buy so move on.."

navythunderrangerblake: He snickers at Cam, "But that's Diet Coke, I HATE diet coke, Cam..." he said before sweatdropping looking at the person that is staring at them, he shoos them away, "Let's get this one..." he says pointing to sprite, "Tis on sale also..." he grabs to cases and puts them on the bottom of the basket, "Now you choose two cases of drinks..." he takes a case of Dr. Pepper putting it next to the sprite.

Cam: He settles to merely eye the drinks He wanted to get something without Caffien then seeing what they would be doing he bit his tongue taking up two cases of heavily caffienated soda's"Ok these will do.."Then he goes silent sweatdropping slightly at the people gawking before he rolled his eyes."What the heck they act like I'm on sale or something.."

navythunderrangerblake: He snickers a bit watching Cam silently, "Well, look at what you're wearing, then answer your own question, "Ooo we should've..." he moves and whispers to Cam, "We should've morphed...give a big show for them..two rangers buying sodas and food..." he then stepped away, "We should have...Awe man..."Cam: He eyes the other then snickers slightly"Bathrooms are that way...If you really wanna give them something to talk about.."Then he goes silent a small chuckle escaping as he folds his arms slightly his chest glittering showing yes he'd worn it.

navythunderrangerblake: He grins putting the sodas back moving the basket back to the front, "Let's act like we're leaving then streak for the bathrooms, morph streak out then walk back in..." he whispered to the other pulling him with him.

Cam: He grins all for the idea of causing mischife.He'd been cooped up for too long at ops without being able to work out his silliness.Eyes half closed as he chuckles"This'll be great.."

navythunderrangerblake: "It will be...let's do it..." he then walks out of the store, waiting for Cam he then streaks back in, navy light of course, to the bathroom he stands there waiting for Cam.

Cam: There was a blaze of Emerald green next to the other as he snuck in then smirked slightly"Ready?"His hands moving to hold the Samurai morpher then.

navythunderrangerblake: He looked around the bathroom before putting his arm up, "Ready. Let's do this..." he says before yelling, "Thunder Ranger form...ha!" he then appears within the Navy light as the Navy Thunder Ranger, "POwer of Thunder!"

Cam: He closes his eyes then"Samurai ranger form HA!"A blaze of green as the bathroom seemed to be bathed in green sparks."Green Samurai Power!"His sword sheathed once more as he snickered then eyed the other.

navythunderrangerblake: He grins toward the other, "God I love this..." he said before turning into a navy light streaking out of the bathroom thru the store outside, he leans against the wall waiting for Cam to follow him.

Cam: He snickers then following the other appearing next to him"Gee I wonder if their gonna swarm us or not?"

navythunderrangerblake: He flicks the other on the helmet slightly, "We shall see..." he then snickers, "God, this is going to be fun..." he said starting to walk for the store, "Look it's my jeep, and our motorcycles.." he says chuckling.

Cam: He grins slightly then eyes the other"Ohhh yes...Interesting aren't they...Hey mine's all sparkly..."Then he snickers slightly folding his arms in his normal stance walking.

navythunderrangerblake: He snickers, "Lets go..I want to go on my vacation..." he says loudly so people could hear him, he then enters the store grabbing a basket, the one he put back just a moment again and started to go down the asiles to the drinks, "Hn...let's see...How about...Dr. Pepper..." he said picking up a case.

Cam: He was snickering softly then he tilts his head"Oh NAvy look at this one!It says here twice the sugar.."Then he goes silent folding his arms as if to say I'm gonna crack up.

navythunderrangerblake: He snickers then says, "Ooo sounds good...me on a sugar high would be amusing to see..." I'm going to explode with laughter.. he snickers taking three cases of the drink Cam pointed at. _(A/N: Mountain Dew)_

Cam: He snickers mentally back then shrugs slightly."Yea you are amusing on a sugar high."I'm gonna die at this rate from laughing look at the people staring at us.He turned then eyeing the people"Er............"

navythunderrangerblake: He lets out a small unaudiable, expect to Cam, giggle, he then sweatdrops looking over at the people, "What? We're on vacation..." _Oh my god! I just giggled. I'm going to die_

Cam: He snickers slightly then waves one hand"It's nothing Folks you can all move along..Don't want to miss the er sunshine bargins.."He smirked then turning his back to them dismissing them. _This is great isn't it...And you just giggled...Cute.._

navythunderrangerblake: He nods to the Samurai one, then turned away from the people wanting to brust out laughing, but he kept it in, _This is...making...me have to pee!_ he snickers a bit moving down the asiel after picking up two cases of sprite, he looks around silently, "Let's see what else..."

Cam: oh _heavens the bathrooms are that way bwa ha ha haHe_ chuckles slightly then shaking his head to the others antics while adding his own in"Hey Navy look at this the cans dented!"

navythunderrangerblake: He blinks at the other, "That's nice...don't get the dented ones!" he said trying not to laugh, _Oh god..I'm...going to pee in my spandex...I have to go.. _he then snickers, "Eh...I will be right back...look for some snacks..." he then streaks off for the bathroom, making sure no one else was in there he then demorphed to go to the restroom.

Cam: He snickered more then as the other left. So far they'd been left alone he was amazed at that then it happened compleatly out of no where.A super Fangirl Glomp to the back.He blinks then sweatdrops slightly."Can I help you????"

navythunderrangerblake: After a few moments looking around again he then said, "Thunder form Ha!" Transforming, Power of Thunder, he then streaks back out next to

Cam, he blinks at the fangirl clinging to Cam, "Eh...Can we help you?"

Cam: He all but wanted to toss the girl off but he remained relaxed peeling her off himself."Oi.." The Fangirl blinked then sweatdropped"Oh my god..You guys are the real deal......OMG!!"Cam sweatdropped then eyes half closed"Evasive actions Navy?"

navythunderrangerblake: He looks over at Cam then to the girl, _What actions?_ he then smirks, "I"m sorry, but we are on vacation, we can not help one...Now...for snacks...I'm geting hungry..."

Cam: He sweatdrops then eyes the other"Oh yea snacks are good..Um sorry miss we gotta er..Jet.."Then he flips a salute while streaking off. _Warning Fangirls running rampant by this time two minutes from now.._

navythunderrangerblake: He snickers Saluting the girl also going after Cam with the basket snickering he then runs the basket into Cam, "Whoops...sorry Samurai..." _Ick Fangirls..why can't we have fanboys? Oh..sorry about hitting you with the basket..._ he started to look at the snacks, "Ooo Oreos..."

Cam: He snorts then eyeing the other"Oh Navy I know you just love hitting me around.."Then he snickers slightly eyes closing"Oh Oreo's.."Heh I know I had to give you some kinda flack about it though..

navythunderrangerblake: He snorts back at him still trying to hold his laughter, "Oh yeah..I love it..." inside helmet wink _Oh my god, I'm going to burst a kidney..._ He puts three bags of oreos in the basket, "Ooo." he dissapears then reappears grining with Marshmellows, Gram crackers and hersey bars, he puts them in the basket, "We will need healthy food also..." _yeah right! Bring out the junk food...ooo...fruit... **(A/N: xD I'm like that...saying one thing...ooo Hunter naked....O.O...eh I mean... Yeah you get my point..)**_

Cam: _Har har har.._ Then he vanished appearing with strawberries eyes half closed a smirk on his face.I know another use for that chocolate heh.. he went silent then mentally eyeing the other"But then again...Too much of a good thing is never bad.."

navythunderrangerblake: He snickers, "You forgot grapes, how dare you..." he dissapeared then reappears with grapes he then puts it in the basket, "Oh Shi--Crap.." I don't have a wallet in my spandex, I just remembered that..I wonder if we can get it for free...for in his/her shop... he sweatdrops a bit looking at Cam, he then streaks around the store geting random healty and non-healty food.

Cam: He rolls his eyes then _Cam to the rescue?_He slid into the bathroom then coming out as himself normal clothing on stretching slightly"Ahhh much better..."Then he settled to walk about picking up random things.

navythunderrangerblake: He snickers a bit, _Awe Cam, I wanted to see if we could get it for free, damn you.... _he pouts slightly sliding to the bathroom then coming back in his normal clothing he slides over to the basket pushing it along with Cam, "I think we have everything expect Ice...let's go. It's getting late..."

Cam: He eyes the other then chuckles slightly"What you didn't really think that I could do all the grabbing of things.."He stuffed things into the cart then showing while the other was being random he'd gotten things the other had forgotten like bug spray.

navythunderrangerblake: He snickers a bit, "Ok, let me grab a few bags of ice, go for the counter..." he then slid to the ice bag machine, grabbing a few bags of ice he moved to the counter.

Cam: He Hums slightly while pushing the cart to the counter. Then he eyed the checkout woman shaking his head slightly while hunting for his wallet.Bringing it out on it's chain he hums opening it.Taking out a gold card.

navythunderrangerblake: He puts the the ice on the counter looking to Cam, then smirks a bit looking at Cam _you_ _don't have to pay for it..._ he then leans against the other slightly.

Cam: He eyes the other then snorts"I want to besides they give free discounts sometimes."Then he goes silent waiting allowing the leaning.

navythunderrangerblake: He nods to the other, "Alright..." he then yawns after Cam had paid he pushed the basket with the ice and their groceries to his jeep, he then puts the items that need to go the in cooler int he cooler with the ice, the drinks he wasn't able to put in his large cooler, I mean big, well it was about two cases of soda that didn't get put in there, "Shit, forgot water..." he then walked back in, after a while Came out with water, he puts it in the cooler, after making sure it was secured he climbed into his jeep.

Cam: He got into the jeep then propping his head up leaning it back slightly while slipping his glasses back on."Aww..That's better."Then he goes silent..._Hmmm it's going to be nice to get away...From all the fuss and racket...Into the woods.._

_

* * *

_

_On to next chapter..._


	8. Unforgivable Camping Trip Part I

**When Navy goes for Green  
****Written By**: Crimson-Ranger  
**Series**: Power Rangers Ninja Storm  
**Standard Disclaimer  
****Pairing**(s): Blake/Cam  
**Chapter Eight**: Unforgivable Camping Trip Part I

_**A/N**: Excuse the Cam: he Blake: he ness.... Phear the grammatical errors! I know Short chapter. :3 Phear my yahoo! Blake sn! You can Im me on there if you want...oo; I really don't care. xP A lot of different parts in this story, I know. :3_

On To The Fic!

* * *

Cam: He got into the jeep then propping his head up leaning it back slightly while slipping his glasses back on."Aww..That's better."Then he goes silent..._Hmmm it's going to be nice to get away...From all the fuss and racket...Into the woods.._

navythunderrangerblake: He yawns slightly, "I know what you mean..." he then drove off towards his secret camping site, " Not even Hunter knows where this is..." he says to the other, "Get ready for a two hour drive...It wont seem that long with me driving..." he smirks moving a hand to his radio turning it on.

Cam: He chuckled slightly then nodded"Oh good"Then he goes silent stretching out slightly glad that the jeep had foot room.Eyes closing as he settled to lean back in the seat putting his coat around himself like a blanket.

navythunderrangerblake: He looks over at Cam smiling, after about two hours they're at the site, he slowly slowed down to a stop, he sighs smiling looking around the place, he loved it here.

Cam: A few moments later he stirred opening one eye"Are we there yet...I kept myself from opening my eyes..."Then he gave a smirk moving to look"Oh wow..It's so untouched.."

navythunderrangerblake: He snickers, "We're here...and yes...very untouched...that's why I love this place..." he climbed out of his jeep moving to the back he then takes out the chest, moving it, easily, over to where he normally puts his chest, he then takes out the tent, "Now to put up the tent, then we can grab everything else...Acutally..will you put the table up? I will deal with the tent..." he said moving over to a place dropping the tent on the ground bending over.

Cam: He yawns then opening the door hopping out"Sure thing Blake"Then he goes silent settling to bring the table out setting it up along with his duffle bag. Opening it he hums while slipping out two small things. Then he starts putting together two chairs.Putting them at the table he smirks."I thought wisely?"

navythunderrangerblake: He snickers, "We now have four chairs, two too many..." he smirks after a few moments he had his two person tent up, he then moves over to his jeep, taking out the sleeping bags, he then unrolls the sleeping bags, covers etc.., he then zips up the tent, he looks up, "We better start the fire soon...I will gather stones...will you get fire wood?" he asked looking to Cam, "There might be some already in the back of my jeep, he moved over to his jeep, taking out something he puts it on the table, he then gets the food and puts it in the little mini looking tent, "Food tent, Invented it myself..." eh then went off looking for Rocks.

Cam: He chuckles while nodding"Oh well least we will have somewhere to put our feet then.."He goes silent turning heading for the tree's eyeing some of them then moving on.Finding a dead branch on the ground he picks it up hauling it back towards the site he'd left the other at.Then he sat the branch down starting to do what else but chop it apart bare handed.

navythunderrangerblake: He dissapeared for a while looking for stones, he then came back with arm full of stones, he smirks watching Cam for a moment before setting up the stones for the fire, he then looks over to Cam, "Could you please bring a few over here, Cam..." he then stood up moving over to the jeep taking out matches and lighting fluid.

Cam: He settles to nod slightly"Hai"Then he walks over arms full tossing the wood down moving to kneel infront of the pit starting to stack wood.He'd made fires before so he knew at least that aspect of camping.

navythunderrangerblake: He smirks a bit, "Move, I will start it..." he puts some starting fluid on the wood, "Put that back in the Jeep, please..." after moving back a bit he striked the match and threw it on the fire, the fire starting right when the match hits it, he smirks a bit, "What do you want to eat tonight?' he said moving the two extra chairs close to the fire, but far away enough to keep them from burning, he then moves to the jeep picking up a grill like thing, he then puts it over the fire carefully, "Forgot to put this down before we started the fire, Oh well.." he then looked over to Cam.

Cam: He chuckled slightly while shaking his head"sure."Then he goes silent putting the fuel in the jeep eyeing the other slightly"What ever is good...Can you cook like this?"Brows raising slightly as he settles to tilt his head.He didn't know if the other could so he thought that asking would be good.

navythunderrangerblake: He looks over at Cam, "Yes I can.." he said looking over to Cam, he then moved over to the food tent, he then comes back with a tea pot, he puts two, non cooled, bottle of water into the tea pot then sets it on the fire, he waits for it, he then comes back with cups of ramen, "What kind do you want? We will have a simple meal tonight...I have chicken, shrimp and beef..."

Cam: He eyes the other then speaks"Beef...I like the Beef one.."Eyes closing then as he leaned back propping his boots up on one of his chairs leaning back to look up."Mmm It's going to be cooler tonight I think.."Then he went silent his arms going behind his neck.

navythunderrangerblake: He tosses the beef cup over to Cam, having it land on his lap, he gets a chicken one, with the tea kettle going off he smirks waving a hand making the handle cool taking the kettle he moved over to Cam, "Open it up...and open mine too please he said giving Cam his own, "I will get chopsticks in a moment..."

Cam: He eyes the other opening both the cups brows raised slightly"Careful..Don't want to get burned.."Then he goes silent once more merely allowing his eyes to go half closed.A small blink coming from him to the othe.r

navythunderrangerblake: He pours into the cups slowly he then moves and puts the kettle back on the fire, he then moves over grabbing two pair of chopsticks, closing the food tent, he then moved over to Cam, he put Cam's chopsticks into his cup, he then takes his own cup moving over to his chair, and started to stir his meal, notes the sticks are broken already, "Mm..." he then takes a bite out of his noodles.

Cam: He settles to merely stirr his own food watching the skies a slight frown on his face as he blinked slightly."........It's silent........Strange..."Then he goes silent continuing to stir his food eyes closing.A small chuckle coming from him then as he spoke once more"...Never thought I would see some place like this.."

navythunderrangerblake: He smiles looking over at Cam, 'It is silent...I guess all the animals are turning in for the night..." he slightly lied, Hunter does know the place, but not exactally where they are, he looks over at Cam once again after looking at his cup of ramen, "I slightly lied...Hunter does know of his place, but not exactally where we are...Not far from here is the..or what was...the thunder academy..." he went silent looking at his cup again eatting silently, "Oh I forgot a drink...what do you want?" he said standing up slowly moving to the icechest.

Cam: He blinks then shakes his head"None for me yet..I intend to enjoy the quiet..ME with soda isn't good..It means I will have too much energy.."Then he goes silent once more eyes half closed.A small sigh given"So peacefull though..I wish that I could stay out here for ever.."

navythunderrangerblake: He nodded coming back with a small bottle of water, he got medium and small water bottles, he sat back down opening his water, taking a sip he then put it in his cup holder and went back to eatting slouching in the chair a bit, "I know..."

Cam: He eyes the other then settled to merely chew his food silently eyes half closed then mused over something.Finaly after swallowing he spoke"Blake....I really have to know something...why did you decide to take me with you when you went Camping?"

navythunderrangerblake: He was silent as he ate his ramen after finishing them he stood up taking out a trash bag he then tossed his cup into it with his chopsticks in his mouth, he looked over at Cam taking his chopsticks out of his mouth he then sets them in the food tent, rezipping it, he then moved back to his chair, "Well...One, you're never really out of Ops expect on ranger things...two, I wanted to hang out with you more and three...I like you..." he looked to the fire, the sun was setting.

Cam: He blinks then eyes widening slightly"Are you serious? You want to hang with me? You like me? When did this happen..."Then he blinked slightly eyes half closed. A slight look of amazement on his face. He wasn't sure on if he should tell the other how he felt or if he should wait.The uncerntainty on his face showing.

navythunderrangerblake: He nods not looking at Cam, "I don't know...it just...habbened...I guess..." he then looked at Cam, "Put your chopsticks in the food tent when you get done..." he then looks back to the fire, he then sighed softly before taking a sip of his water, he then looked at the sky silently.

Cam: He nods slightly to the other then finished up his food.Walking over he slipped the garbage into the bag before walking to the food tent slipping the chopsticks in.Then he turned walking to the other."Blake..I have to say something then...."

navythunderrangerblake: He still didn't look at the other, he shuffled his feet slightly, "What is it?"

Cam: He eyes the other then walked over kneeling to where the other would be looking at him."Anou...Daisuki Blake....."Then he goes silent eyeing the other unsure if the other would understand. _( A/N: I like you Blake....)_

navythunderrangerblake: He stared at Cam for a few moments before speaking, "You..do?" he asked blinking a few times looking at him.

Cam: He nodded slightly"Of course..You are in a way everything I wish I could be..Active more...Cuter...I bet you could have anyone you wanted all you would have to do was flash that smile.."

navythunderrangerblake: He blushes looking at Cam, "That's not true, you're very cute, smart..who cares if you're active or not, you learn quickly...and I doubt I could..." he said with a small sigh.

Cam: He eyes the other then nods slightly"Sure you can..It's easy to learn it's hard to forget...Unless your like Shane and you forget things easily..."

navythunderrangerblake: He laughs looking at Cam, "Or Dustin..they have bad memories..." he then smiled looking at Cam silently, "Um. What now?"

Cam: He blinks then eyes the other".....Wanna watch the stars..I was going to be doing it from the observing station on Ops roof..But out here they will be much clearer..."

navythunderrangerblake: He smiles, with me..." he said grabbing Cam's hand then headed away from the campsite toward where the Thunder academy once was, going through the portal taking Cam with him he moved over to a large stone, he then climbs onto it laying down.

Cam: He blinks getting up then walking with the other then he layed down next to the other looking up."Their bright here..In a way I can't help but think as long as they shine there's some hope in the world..."

navythunderrangerblake: He smiles to the other, "I think that also..." he said silently, he then sighed softly, "Welcome to the Thunder Ninja Academy, Cam.."

Cam: He blinks slightly looking at the other"Are you serious? This is the thunder Academy?"He blinked then looking up at the place around him studying it speaking."I bet it was beautiful..."

navythunderrangerblake: He nods looking to Cam, "Yes, it was...very beautiful...I miss it greatly..." he then sighed a bit closing his eyes.

Cam: He blinked then looking to the other once more resting a hand on the others shoulder"It won't be forever...I bet that we will have them back soon.."

navythunderrangerblake: He sighed looking to the other, "I hope so...but would Sensei forgive me on what I've done...?" he then sighed a bit, "We better get back to our Campsite.."

Cam: He settled to eye the other then leaned over so his face was over the others"Look at me...Do you think that I would have forgiven you so quickly if I didn't think that you had been tricked..Evil comes in many forms Blake..."

navythunderrangerblake: He looks at Cam silently, he then smiles slightly, "Thanks Cam..." he said softly to the other, "We better go back to the Campsite, just in case...you know what hebbend at Tori's birthday party...you never know..." he then smirks a bit, "God that was disturbing...Kelzack wearing Tori's bikini..." _(A/N: xP Shane's Karma Part I)_

Cam: He chuckles slightly then nods"Oh yes..We don't need the beast hulking around.."Then he goes silent shaking his head slightly eyes closing as he stood."....But then again..Blue wasn't it's color.."

navythunderrangerblake: He snickers a bit following Cam, "True..." he said moving an arm around Cam's shoulders moving toward the Camp Site, "There's a river near here..."

Cam: He tilts his head slightly then muses"I bet it would be fun to go down there tomorrow..."Eyes closing slightly as he brought a hand up catching the others hand in his own.

navythunderrangerblake: He smiles taking Cam's hand gently, "Yes, I brought some tubes...Did you bring a swim suit? I forgot to tell you that...ah..we're the only ones here anyway.." he said slightly grinning, geting to the campsite he moved over to the fire silently as it was getting colder.

Cam: He chuckled then nodded"Yes I brought a suit...I don't think I would leave something like that out..Remember I'm the smart one.."Then he goes silent yawning slightly.His eyes opening slightly more."Cold air..It's getting colder then it was..Thought I was right in listening to that underground minral.."

navythunderrangerblake: He smirks a bit, "I know I know...but still we are the only ones here..." he said silently he then pulled Cam to him wrapping an arm around hin slowly, "It always get cold here at night." _(A/N: Tisk, Blake wants to go skinny dipping )_

Cam: He rests into the other leaning back slightly into him"Mmmm...IT means that tomorrow will be beautiful....That's what it said anyways...."Then he goes silent once more tilting his head slightly.

navythunderrangerblake: He smiles, "Yes..it is correct..." he said leaning back slightly, he then yawns softly, "Today's been a busy day...I'm going to rest well tonight..."

Cam: He nodded slightly then"Yes it has been hasn't it.."Slightly absent minded as he yawned as well then eyed the other as if saying no more yawning.

navythunderrangerblake: He chuckles slightly yawning again, "I'm sleepy..." he says his eyes half closed, he looks to Cam, "I'm thinking about turning in.."

Cam: He nods slightly then waving slightly with one hand"Go on then..I'm just going to sit up a little longer and watch the stars...You might say I need to think about something.."

navythunderrangerblake: He nods un wrapping his arms from the other, "Alright..don't stay up too late..." he said yawning slightly removing his shirt as he moves for the tent, he also unbuttons his pants as he goes also, unzipping the tent he then took off his shoes outside of the tent, he then put them to a corner of the tent, he then zips the tent back up, he pulled off his pants, climbing into his sleeping back and pillow he lays down yawning again, but was going to stay awake until the other came in.

Cam: He settled to merely bring the chair closer to the fire allowing his trench to drape his body.He did have things to think about eyes half closed as he mused.What was he to do or say to the other.Brow lifting slightly as he shook his head.

navythunderrangerblake: He fought with his eyes to stay open, after a while his eyes we closed and he fell asleep, he didn't eve zip up his sleeping bag he was too tired and no real need to do that.

Cam: A few moments later the Samurai slipped into the tent eyes half closed.He looked to the ninja reaching down to zip his bag shaking his head."Silly Ninja....Always zip your bag..."Then he goes silent getting himself ready his own thermal bag would keep him warm while he slept he knew this so he didn't worry.He layed down then his eyes closing as he curled into the bag.

navythunderrangerblake: He muttered in his sleep, "Don't forget to close the tent..." before curling up slightly moving over next to the other, his own bag was thermal, but he still wanted to be next to the other.

Cam: He blinked then eyed the zipper watching it slide down then smirked"Is that all?Good night Blake.."His form curling up slightly as he mused patiently waiting.

navythunderrangerblake: Blake nods, "Danke...Oyasumi, Cam..." he then snuggled into his pillow going back to sleep. _(A/N: Good night, if you didn't guess...oh Danke is thank you Oo; )_

Cam: He nods slightly"Hai Oyasumi Blake.."Then he goes silent watching waiting. But he couldn't help but sleep now.Eyes closing as he breathed softer lesser.

navythunderrangerblake: He smiled in his sleep to the other, he slowly moved a hand out of his sleeping bag over to Cam, he rests his hand on Cam's sleeping back silently.

Cam: There was a moment where Cam half woke by the others touch before leaning into it turning to curl against the other. More then likely that would be how they would be found by the sun.

navythunderrangerblake: He moved closer to Cam a bit more curling up, after a few hours the sun had met them hitting them in the eyes from the side windows of the tent, he twitches slightly moving to sheild his eyes from the sun.

Cam: On the other hand the young Samurai stirred then plopped his trench over himself one hand rising to above all else flip the sun off."Get lose mister sun..." _(A/N: Yes...Cam give the finger to the sun....xD )_

navythunderrangerblake: Blake yawned slightly twitching again moving his hand to grab Cam's hand, "Leave him alone...he's just doing his job..." he was half awake now he moved closer to Cam, "Good morning..."

Cam: He blinked slightly then turned his head to look at the other eyes half closed."He maybe doing his job..But it's early........"Then he goes silent half awake moving into the others warm eyes closing.

navythunderrangerblake: He snickers slightly, "No shit sherlock.." he says scarastically smiling to the other he moves his head closer to Cam's, he rests his head against Cam's gently.

Cam: He opens his eyes then making a slight face to the other."I don't want to be up early..."Then he goes silent eyes closing once more.That Trench coat coming up to flop over the two of them.The scent of Sandle wood in it's folds.

navythunderrangerblake: He snickers slightly, "Neither do I..." he sighs softly unzipping his sleeping bag slightly, he then holds his arms out to the other.

Cam: He eyes the other then settled to lean into those arms wrapping his own around the other.Asian eyes narrowing at the sun then he twiches his brow"Stupid light....IT hurts my eyes.."

navythunderrangerblake: He snicker a bit pulling the trench coat over them more to block the sun, he then wraps his arms around the asian gently, "Now now...there, no more sunlight..." he said cuddling the other slightly yawning softly.

Cam: He twiches his brow slighly a look of sheer amazement on his face."You think??Wow and here I thought I would die.."

navythunderrangerblake: He snickers a bit, "I will remove it..." he says to the other moving a hand to remove the trench coat.

Cam: He growls then swats at the others hand"No touchie!"

navythunderrangerblake: He snickers a bit moving his hand back around the other gently, "Alright..."

Cam: He eyes the other then growls once more before moving to close his eyes.

navythunderrangerblake: He growled back amused, he snickers slightly to the other.

Cam: He settles to merely snort slightly then braced his arm slightly"Gods...It's too early.."

navythunderrangerblake: He smiles a bit moving closer to the other, he then nuzzles him on the neck gently sighing a bit, "Mmhmm.."

Cam: Eyes the other then yawns slightly more allowing the nuzzling eyes closing.

navythunderrangerblake: He sighs softly looking at him silently.

Cam: He blinks then eyes the other."What........."

navythunderrangerblake: He blinks, "Nothing...." he stretches slightly.

Cam: He yawns then stretches then as well."Dang it.."

navythunderrangerblake: He yawns once again looking at Cam.

Cam: Blinks then eyes the other sighing slightly".......Mmm water.."

navythunderrangerblake: He snickers, "Let's go.." he said unwrapping his arms from the other.

Cam: He was up in a flash then stuff gathered"Mmm cold running water...."

navythunderrangerblake: He snickers a bit standing up slowly stretching, he then yawns.

Cam: He eyes the other then settles to merely dance on one foot.

navythunderrangerblake: He looks at Cam, "Get ready then..." he said moving to his bag bending down at it

Cam: He nods then settles to merely go to work on getting himself ready for the walk.

navythunderrangerblake: He yawns pulling on his swim trunks, he then stretches again flopping on his sleeping bag.

Cam: He settles to merely fold his arms wearing his trunks."Can we go now?"A slightly amused look on his face.

navythunderrangerblake: He looks over at Cam smirking, then takes out the two tubes, throws one at Cam, he then exits the tent after puting on shoes, he yawns stretching the morning air hitting his bare chest

Cam: He settles to catch it then walks out as well wearing what else but a pair of black slip on's.

navythunderrangerblake: He moves over to food tent taking out coffee and two mugs, "Care for coffee first?"

Cam: He muses then eyes the other"Maybe...."

navythunderrangerblake: He smiles grabbing the tea pot filling it with more water he then puts the coffee in before putting it on the fire.

Cam: He eyes the other then settles to sit on the chair yawning slightly holding the tube.

navythunderrangerblake: He smiles sitting down next to Cam, he sets the tube on a chair, with the tea cup going off, he pours the cups, he then offers a cup to Cam.

Cam: He takes it then settles to merely take a sip eyes "

navythunderrangerblake: He pours himself a cup sitting down next to cam he sips his own coffee.

Cam: Chuckles slightly then settles to merely eye the other"How'd you know that I like coffee.."

navythunderrangerblake: "How else do you stay up?" he smirks to the other, he sips at the coffee silently, before yawning.

Cam: He tilts his head then nods"True.."Then he goes silent sipping the coffee more.

navythunderrangerblake: He smiles slightly after finishing his coffee he set his mug on the table, he stretches.

Cam: He downed the rest of the coffee then eyes half closed.

navythunderrangerblake: He picked up his tube, "Ready?" he says to the other moving over to him.

Cam: He nods standing picking his own tube up"Yup.."Then he goes silent gesturing slightly.

navythunderrangerblake: "Mm do you want to take a pack of lunch? or just tote back here when we get hungry?"

Cam: "Mmm just tote back when we get hungry.."Then he goes silent once more.

navythunderrangerblake: "Alright." he says to the other grabbing his arm and headed toward where the river is, after a few moments they're at the river, he sits on a stone and starts to blow up his navy tube.

Cam: He eyes the other then chuckles slightly"I love having metal as an element.."He muses for a moment then simply settles to take his tube sitting down to blow it up.

navythunderrangerblake: He smirks to the other silently, "Right you do..." after geting it blown up he yawns stretching slightly, he then moves to a somewhat still part of the river, he then steps into it, I missed swiming in this river..."

* * *

_You know the drill, next chapter! And review!_


	9. Unforgivable Camping Trip Part II

**When Navy goes for Green  
****Written By**: Crimson-Ranger  
**Series**: Power Rangers Ninja Storm  
**Standard Disclaimer  
****Pairing**(s): Blake/Cam  
**Chapter Nine**: Unforgivable Camping Trip Part II

_**A/N**: Excuse the Cam: he Blake: he ness.... Phear the grammatical errors! I know Short chapter. :3 Phear my yahoo! Blake sn! You can Im me on there if you want...oo; I really don't care. xP A lot of different parts in this story, I know. :3 awe, they fight in this chapter...isn't that sad? Um...Yes...Phear. Oo; KIDS!_

On To The Fic!

* * *

Cam: He eyes the other then chuckles slightly"I love having metal as an element.."He muses for a moment then simply settles to take his tube sitting down to blow it up.

navythunderrangerblake: He smirks to the other silently, "Right you do..." after geting it blown up he yawns stretching slightly, he then moves to a somewhat still part of the river, he then steps into it, I missed swiming in this river..."

Cam: He eyes the other then snickers slightly while finishing up the blowing of his tube.Then he merely settles to eye the other while getting in.

navythunderrangerblake: He stretches once more setting his tube down, he then hops into it, he holds onto a stone waiting for the other, he then moves a hand splashing Cam with water, "Hurry up, or I will go without you."

Cam: He meeps then slides into the water sitting on the tube then he smirks slightly."fine fine I'm in."

navythunderrangerblake: He smirks letting go of the stone, he makes his tube run into Cam's own tube before going down the river.

Cam: His Tube remained fixed on the water as he snickered watching the other go down.Brows raising slightly as he chuckled remaining in one spot.

navythunderrangerblake: He smirks at Cam, "You're not going to have fun just sitting there..." he said yawning.

Cam: He chuckles speaking"I find this fun just getting rocked by the water..."

navythunderrangerblake: He just shook his head going down the river silently his eyes closing.

Cam: He mrr's then settles to release his hold on the water flowing down it eyes closed.

navythunderrangerblake: After a while he gets to the end of the river to a small pond, he sits in the middle of of the pond silently.

Cam: He floats down then bumps into the other snickering slightly.

navythunderrangerblake: He eyes Cam at his float being bumped into, he then smirks moving slightly on his tube, he then pounces the other on his tube.

Cam: He meeps going over then ends up in the water shaking head slightly.

navythunderrangerblake: He snickers as they hit the water, he then swims to his tube and pushes it to the shore he then gets out stretching shaking his head slightly.

Cam: He yawns slightly surfacing floating on his back."Soothing isn't it.."

navythunderrangerblake: He nods, putting his tube on the bank he then steps on the water walking over to Cam, he then sits down next to him ontop of the water, "Very.."

Cam: He blinks opening one eye to look at the other then splashes him."Oh hush.."

navythunderrangerblake: He meeps at being splashed he then splashes his back, "No Shane...No Dustin...No Tori...No Hunter..."

Cam: He meeps then returns the splashing eyes closing to avoid water in them.

navythunderrangerblake: He growls, "Don't make me pounce you.." he said splashing him again.

Cam: He growls then eruptly pounces the other smirking"Thanks for the idea!"

navythunderrangerblake: He meeps falling into the water with the other ontop of him, after coming up he growls, "You litte--you stole my idea!" he then pounces him back.

Cam: He meeps then slides to the side of the other pouncing then snickers starting to rise up onto the waters surface.

navythunderrangerblake: He smirks turning his body quickly clinging to the other, he then looks at him, "Roar." he then let him go hopping ontop of the water sitting on it, "I love being a ninja.."

Cam: He chuckles then nods slightly"Oh yes it's such fun.."Then he snickers raising one hand a wall of water being formed behind the other.

navythunderrangerblake: He eyes behind him then to Cam, "Don't you dare.."

Cam: He snickers then dropping the water on the other.A second later he was swiming like bad for shore.

navythunderrangerblake: He meeps at the dropping of the water wall, he quickly streaked from under it, he appeared at the shore sitting on his tube, "That wasn't nice."

Cam: Sweatdrops then turns slightly heading for the water once more going under using the element of metal to compound a air bubble around himself then smirks slightly.

navythunderrangerblake: He smirks watching Cam, he then stood up, grabbing his tube, moving to walk on the water silently looking around him, he then started up the river still walking on the water.

Cam: He smirks then following the others footsteps on the water bringing his hands up to grab the others ankles then..

navythunderrangerblake: He eyes down him at Cam grabbing his ankles, he smirks jumping into the air grabbing a tree branch, he then pulls himself up it.

Cam: He sweatdrops then hanging from the others ankles while he jumps then drops to the ground leaping up flipping to land on the branch rather cat like.".......Roar.."

navythunderrangerblake: He smirks at Cam silently sitting on the branch, he then flipped off it landing on the river ontop of the water, he's done that many times before, he starts up the river again with his tube. Geting to the top of the river he sets his tube on the bank then sits on top of the water letting the river take him with it, only he and Hunter were able to conqure this trick.

Cam: He blinks watching the other do this then eyes him slightly.Keen mind tracking that trick his head tilting slightly as he merely settled to jump down.Then he landed on the water releasing his hold on the air switching it to water.Then he settled to above all else mimic the others trick.

navythunderrangerblake: He smirks at Cam mimicing him, but he knew something Cam didn't, he wasn't going to share it either, He wasn't using his element, like the other would most likely use, he then stood up still going with the water, he then jumps off to the side and starts to go through the woods.

Cam: He wasn't using any one element rather two of them air and water combined.HE eyes the other then settles to hop from the water once more cat like leaping from branch to branch following the other Ninja silently.

navythunderrangerblake: He smirks easily hearing the samurai above him on the branches, he smirks dissapearing reappearing ontop of a stone.

Cam: He vanished then as well appearing above the other eyes half closed."Well that was fun.."Then he goes silent remaining clung to the stone cat like.

navythunderrangerblake: He smirks looking at Cam, he then hopped off the stone going back toward the river.

Cam: He twiches his brow then pounces the stone heading for the other eyes half closed.

navythunderrangerblake: He stretches a bit, geting to the river he sits down on a stone yawning slightly

Cam: He appeared next to the other then snorted slightly"Bah..."

navythunderrangerblake: "What?' he asks the other looking at him silently.

Cam: He flops down then holds up one hand"I got a stone cut from that rock when I was clinging."

navythunderrangerblake: He looks at Cam, "Awe...let me see your hand..." he siad moving over to the other sitting him down on the stone, he hten takes the other's hand.

Cam: He holds his hand out then chuckles softly"It'll heal it's not bleeding anymore see.."

navythunderrangerblake: he looks at the hand, "Still...we need to cover it..." he said looking to Cam he then puts the hand to his mouth and kisses it gently, he then smirks.

Cam: He blinks then flushes slightly"Oh stop that I'm fine!"He looked flustered at the others smirk.

navythunderrangerblake: He looks at him silently, then kisses it again looking at Cam still smirking.

Cam: He sweatdrops then eyes the other"It's fine see now stop that!Your getting me flustered!"

navythunderrangerblake: He snickers kissing it again, before standing up taking Cam with him, he then heads toward the campsite.

Cam: He meeps then getting pulled to his feet twiching one brow following the other."Tell me something Blake..What elements where you using for that trick.."

navythunderrangerblake: He looks over at Cam smirking, when they reached the campsite, he pushes Cam into a chair, he moved over to the tent then came back with a firstaid kit he then sits down infront of the other, "No elements."

Cam: He lands in the chair then settles to merely eye the other before sighing."I see....How did you do it then..."

navythunderrangerblake: He starts to work on Cam's hand gently, "I'm not telling...I will tell you this, one me and Hunter were able to conqure it...it's a Thunder Academy secret, I hope you understand.."

Cam: He blinks then nods slightly"Sure I understand..After all I have secrets of my own from the samurai style.."

navythunderrangerblake: He nods to the other, after finishing his hand he then stood up putting the kit on the table then moved over to sit infront of the other again.

Cam: He blinks slightly then holding his hand up then he eyes the other"Where did you learn how to do that.."

navythunderrangerblake: "Me and Hunter both are, Ninjas and Motocrossers...Someone had to learn it..." he says shrugging slightly.

Cam: He nods slightly"Yes I can see where your coming from...So tell me something..How would you feel about me learning to Motocross..."

navythunderrangerblake: He looks to Cam, 'What do you mean.. by that?...I'm the one teaching you..."

Cam: He leans back slightly"I know that..But I ment like getting into the competitions when I'm good enough.."

navythunderrangerblake: He shrugs, "I don't know..." he says to the other leanng back in his chair.

Cam: He nods his head slightly"It's ok though.......I don't think I will be ready for a while."

navythunderrangerblake: He smiles, "Yeah..." he then stood up stretching, "Are you hungry?' he asked the other.

Cam: He raises one brow then shakes his head"No I've trained my body to eat once a day.....The whole tech support bit you know.."

navythunderrangerblake: He nods, "Yeah, I only eat one, then a few snacks, never have time to eat..." he said grabbing a garnola bar eatting it.

Cam: He chuckles then shakes his head"I don't even snack I don't have time for it half the time.."

navythunderrangerblake: He nods, "Me neither.." he shrugs slightly sitting back down.

Cam: He yawns then settling to stretch out eyeing the free chair he directs his mind to it making the chair rattle slightly then float over falling infront of himself.Then he props his feet on it smirking slightly."Gotta love my element.."

navythunderrangerblake: He smirks luckily for Cam he moved his chair back before the chair feel infront of Cam, "You got to be glad I moved, or I would get bitchy at you.."

Cam: He chuckles slightly then shrugs"It would have stopped before it hit you Blake.."

navythunderrangerblake: He shrugs, "Still.." he then puts his feet on the chair also

Cam: He eyes the other then brows raising".......Besides don't get bitchy I'm the king of Sarcasm Blake.."

navythunderrangerblake: He smirks, "And I'm your ride home and tent supplier, I could make you sleep on the ground with nothing."

Cam: He muses slightly then chuckles"I am the master of metal blake..Careful you might give me bad idea's.."

navythunderrangerblake: he smirks, "Shut up, I can start a Thunder storm and ruin our vacation.."

Cam: He eyes the other then folds his arms"Start a storm and I will seriously have to hurt you.."

navythunderrangerblake: He smirks, "Like to see you try..."

Cam: He eyes the other then settles to fold his arms".....Metal is all around you in the ground...All it takes is a thought for me..."

navythunderrangerblake: He smirks, "I doubt you would, you forget where you are, near the Thunder Academy, I'm more powerful here..."

Cam: He eyes the other then speaks"Yes..And what is it made of pray tell...."

navythunderrangerblake: he smirks, "I"m not telling you, now hush.." he stood up throwing his trash away moving to his jeep, he climbs in the back looking for something.

Cam: He snickers then leaning back in his chair more eyes half closed."I win.."

navythunderrangerblake: He smirks at the other, "You wish.." He says silent he takes out two helments, setting them down on the table he then moved over to the trainer looking at the bikes smirking, he climbs on his bike, starts it then takes it off the tralier, he then does the same for Cam's setting them to the side, he then unhooks the trainer pulling it to the side between two trees.

Cam: He watches this faintly interested in what the other was doing.However once his bike was moved he sat up eyeing what the other was doing. "..What are you up to?"Brows raising as he watched the other.Hands coming up to fold infront of him his chin resting on them.

navythunderrangerblake: He looks over at Cam, as he took out a tarp, undoing it he then climbed the tree tying the tarp he then jumped to the other side tree where the tent is. he ties that part, "What does it look l ike I'm doing?' He hten does the same on two more sides covering their tent, table, fire, bikes and his jeep with a really big tarp, "In case it rains, we will be dry" he jumps down from the tree moving over to his jeep again leaning over the side

Cam: He watches then tilts his head slightly".......I see."Then he goes silent once more musing over the others actions before returning to watching eyes half closed as he looked to the side. "Anou.....That makes sense to cover the bikes and stuff..But I hardly think it will rain so soon...The air doesn't smell like it.."

navythunderrangerblake: He looked over at Cam as he leaned over the jeep, half way in the jeep, "You never know, around here...trust me, I know..." he says silently, he then went back to looking for something silently.

Cam: He blinks then nods slightly"Want a hand?You look like your looking for something.."Then he goes silent eyeing the other more. Brows raising slightly as he mused over the weather.

navythunderrangerblake: He answers Cam, "Nah, it's fine, " he meeps as he falls into the Jeep, "Itai.." he then stood up in the jeep sitting on the side of the jeep, "I must've forgotten it...oh well."

Cam: He blinks then eyes the other"What did you forget..."He stood then walking over to lean against the side of the jeep looking up at the other.

navythunderrangerblake: He looks to Cam, "Nothing important, he then hopped down from the jeep stretching, he was still just in his swimtrunks.

Cam: He blinks then nods slightly eyeing the other"Ok..."His eyes closing then as he settled to lean back once more in his chair..Both alert yet not alert truely an odd ninja or Samurai he was.

navythunderrangerblake: he flops into his chair silently looking to the other silently.

Cam: He Remained silent eyes closed unsure what the other wanted but figured if he needed something he would say something.

navythunderrangerblake: He shrugs slightly standing up moving to the table putting on his helment he moved to his bike, rolling it from under the tarp a ways from the camp, he climbed onto it and started it, revving it up a bit.

Cam: He opens one eye then moving to watch the other tilting his head."...."He was silent trying to read the other through his actions unsure if he was needed or if the other was going to scout.

navythunderrangerblake: He looks to Cam, "I will be back soon...I'm going to have a look around..." he says then he was off leaving Cam and the campsite, he needed to think aswell as take a look around for any trouble.

Cam: He nods slightly then his eyes half closed"Alright..Be safe.."Then he goes silent once more intent on stretching his mind to make sure the other remained safe.He could pick up on the chiming of metals around himself and used this pooling his mind into them.

navythunderrangerblake: He nods to the other before he went off away from the other, he sped off toward where the Thunder Academy lies, geting there stopping he turned off his bike flipping onto the stone he morphed, standing on the stone he looks around.

Cam: Bits of emerald flashed around him as he sent up small flickering bits of metal a strange sort of netting forming.Then he proceeds to watch each strand his mind connecting to a few strands.Of course this was one of the little secrets he knew as a metal student.

navythunderrangerblake: He smirks a bit looking around with his sensors, he sighs softly as he looked around he then hops over to a different stone looking around.

Cam: the bits of metal followed the other ninja watching him.But it wasn't only watching it was protecting. If something where to try and strike at the Thunder ninja it would be cut by the shards of metal.Blake on the other hand wouldn't be.

navythunderrangerblake: He sighs softly jumping around on the stones looking around, he blinks at noticing something, he moves over to it bending down and prushes off some dust from it, he then stood up quickly moving from it.

Cam: The metal shards seemed to zone in on that point sparkling in the sunlight.Cam's eyes narrowed as he worked his energy through the shards streanthening their will to protect Blake. The shards moving then to hover floating in midair behind Blake.

navythunderrangerblake: He turns around looking at the metal shards, he smirks, "Cam, I'm fine, calm down and stop...I know this place by heart, if I was attacked I could easily get away..." He looks back at the item he found, moving to it he brushed more of the dirt off it, it was a scroll, he picks up the scroll gently, "...."

Cam: A slight twich of his brow was given before the shards flickered returning to their earthly homes then. His arms folding as he snorted. _Oh yes easy for you to say..I was only worried.._

navythunderrangerblake: _Right_ he answered looking at the scroll, he sighs a bit, he puts it to the side and started to dig around, he blinks finding a door, "Okay...I didn't see this coming..." he eyes the door silently.

Cam: Cut off from the other the Samurai got edgey rather snappish jumping at small noises before those shards formed again behind the Thunder ninja.Sending light into the doorway Then they vanished Cam appearing in their place"What in the world is that Blake.."

navythunderrangerblake: He looks to Cam, "If I knew I wouldn't be cautious...Go back to Camp..." he says to the other picking up the scroll, he hands it to Cam, "I'm trusting you with this, I do not know what it is, but do not let Lothor get it...I'm going in..." He then opened the door.

Cam: He takes the scroll then couldn't help but grab the others arm"Blake stop we don't know what this is..It could be dangerous....Let me come too...I can help.."

navythunderrangerblake: He looks to Cam, he then shakes his head, "This is the thunder academy, I will be fine, go back to camp..." he then demorphed pulling Cam to him into a hug, "I'll be fine...I don't want you to get hurt, " he then let Cam go morphing once more jumping down the door hitting the ground on the bottom, he puts on his night scan on so he can look around in the dark, he started to move along it slowly.

Cam: He shook his head slightly then bit his lip turning to go holding the scroll.Eyes half closed as he couldn't help but look in the doorway.Just a small peek wouldn't hurt would it eyes half closed as he looked down seeing the dark he shivered then turned stepping back from it. The whole thing felt wrong to him but he did as the other asked.

navythunderrangerblake: He stopped in his tracks at hearing a noise, he gets into fighting stance, he then covers his face as light suddenly appeared in the place, he was morphed, if he was attacked he could easily defend himself, after geting used to the light he looked around, "Holy shit.."

Cam: He was silent pacing back at Camp eyes half closed. He couldn't help but worry about it his lip bitten by his teeth as he worried at it.More then likely he would get a swollen lip if nothing else.

navythunderrangerblake: He looks around the now lighten place, he automatically thought of Ninja Ops, but it was different, much different, he place was covered in bookcases of books, scrolls, he blinks and started to walk around, carefully.

Cam: He grew more worried eyes half closed. Then he eyes the ground hands clenching the other had said no following right so he wouldn't follow he would spy. Hands touching the ground as trendils of metal came alive letting him see the other.

navythunderrangerblake: He opened a sliding door where he heard a noise behind, when he opens it a little boy and girl are hiding there, he blinks, "What the--" the boy and girl cry, "Shh..it's ok..I'm a friend..." they look at him scooting back slightly, he then notices he knows them, "Shin...Megumi?" he asks silently, they look at him, "How do yous know our name?" Shin asked, he demorphed, their eyes widened, "BLAKU!" they pounce and cling to them and starts to talk at once, he falls over, "Woah..one at a time.." _(A/N: Kawaii! I forgot about that part. Oo; Been a while. )_

Cam: Cam's eyes widened slightly at the turn of Events then he mused over it."More then likely they where hiding down there..I wonder how long........"Brows rising as he kept watching his head tilting slightly.The thought of Children however made him slightly antsy.

navythunderrangerblake: They tell them how their mother had made them come down here then went back to fight the monster, he sighs, "How long have you two been here?" the girl answers, "Couple of months..we just now ran out of food a few days agos.." he growls clenching his fist, he then sighs, "Cam...I know you're watching, start to cook some food for four..." they look at him, he then picks the two up, "Don't worry, we'll kick Lothor's bum and get your mother back.." he then streaks out, closing the door, he moves over to his bike. Musing silently, he climbs on with the boy on the back the girl infront of him, he gave the girl the helment, "Hold on.." they do and he races toward the Camp site, geting there he put his bike where it belongs, he then helps the kids off the bike before geting off himself. _(A/N: Bum...I love that word XD )_

Cam: He sweatdrops then mutters slightly about evil metals then rolls his eyes.He set about making food though eyes half closed. He couldn't image being left alone that long.They where brave to stay down in the dark in such a way though. His brows raising slightly as he dressed in his black outfit. Eyes half closed as he set up the food on the table then. When the other pulled in with the children he blinked walking over."Blake foods ready for them.."

navythunderrangerblake: He nods then says, "Shin...Megumi..this is Cam, Cam this is Shin and Megumi..." They bow to Cam then look around the Campsite, Blake then shows the kids to the two extra chairs, "I knew we would use these..." he smiles, they sit down, "What would you two like to drink? We have...Mountain Dew, Sprite, Dr. Pepper, Water...Um..." opens the cooler, "Apple Juice...how did that get in there? anyway..." Megumi says, "Apple juice!" Shin speaks, "Dr. Pepper please." he nods geting their drinks he opens Megumi's apple juice giving it to her, then gives Shin his Dr. Pepper, he shuts the cooler, "Cam, would you please get them the food? I need to get out of my swim trunks..."

Cam: He nods then settling to chuckle while walking to grab the food.Then he placed it down on the table he smiles slightly"Hello you two..Help yourself to the food..."Then he goes silent walking over to Blake"Go on I'll watch them..

navythunderrangerblake: The two moved over to the table and started to fill their plates, they were taught to eat a little at a time, moving to their places they started to eat hugrily, but not showing it, Blake nods heading for the tent, after a few moments he came out wearing a tight black shirt with blue jeans, he moved over to the food filling his own plate then flops down in his chair.

Cam: He wasn't to hungry so he just sat and watched the others."Blake Who are these two exsactly..."His brows raising slightly as he blinked at the other.Head tilting to the side as he watched them knowing they where hungrier then they let on.

navythunderrangerblake: The two finish their plates filling them again they keep eatting, he wasn't really eatting, but he knew that the kids would hold back if he wasn't, he looks to Cam, finishin his plate he threw the plate away, he then moved over to Cam pulling him to the side, "They're kids of the second head sensei...Reade Sensei..." he sighs a bit looking over at the kids, "She's a wonderful sensei...I saw her on Lothor's ship..." the kids eat one more plateful before throwing their plates and nakins and finished drinks, Megumi yawns rubbing her eyes, Shin tries not to do the same, "Hn...Can you stay with them while I streak to my house to get another tent and two sleeping bags?"

Cam: He eyes the other then nods slightly"Go on.."Then he goes silent once more settling to merely lean back in his chair.

navythunderrangerblake: The kids look to Cam as Blake streaked off, "Where he going?" shin asked Megumi slightly curled up in the chair, Blake appeared at his apartment, entering he grabs the other tent and two sleeping bags, sneaking past Hunter's room silently.

Cam: He settles to tilt his head"He's going Home.."Then he goes silent once more watching them patiently.

navythunderrangerblake: Shin looks at CAm, "Why!? IS he coming back?" Megumi curls up more in the chair at that Blake reappeared and started to put up the tent putting the sleeping bags in his chair, Shin looks at Blake, "Ohs..." Blake puts up the tent, after putting it up he puts the sleeping bags in, he then moves over to Megumi, who fell asleep, he looks at Shin smiles, he then picks up Megumi moving over to the tent, taking off her shoes, he puts her into the sleeping bag he then zips up the tent, before he could Shin went in climbing into his own sleeping bag after he took of his shoes, "Oyasumi Oniichan..." Blake smiles, "Oyasumi..." after Shin closed his eyes he moved out of the tent, zipping it up he then moved over to Cam, "Eat.." he then sits down Sighing.

Cam: He eyes the other then speaks slightly"He called you Onnichan?Are they your brother and sister?"He blinked looking lost then eyes half closed as he frowned looking to the other more.His eyes closing slightly more.Slits of brownish black seen then as he mused over the words. Perhaps they where adopted or something.

navythunderrangerblake: He shook his head, "No no...Younger children tend to call someone, older male at times, they know Older Brother..." he then moves closer to the other sighing.

Cam: He nods slightly then settles to eye the other curiously before moving over sitting next to him on the ground head moving to rest on the others knee's.

navythunderrangerblake: He smiles running his fingers through his hair gently, "I guess you could call them my brother and sister...So much for a vacation...well I could ask them if they want to spend time with Hunter...I left him a note saying I found them..."

Cam: He shrugs slightly then eyes the other"I don't care..And they are? that's nice.."Then he goes silent thinking slightly.

navythunderrangerblake: He sighs a bit, "I will speak to Hunter about it...I told him to call me when he gets the note....They're not really related to me, just Ninja-way." he keeps running his fingers through cam's hair.

Cam: He nods slightly wrapping one arm around the others leg"It doesn't matter

though..They are family after all."

navythunderrangerblake: He nods closing his eyes leaning his head back, "I don't think Hunter would mind...We could ask Sensei...if they could stay at Ops..they could help around...Believe me they could..."

Cam: He eyes the other then nods slightly"I think my father wouldn't mind them being around..They could have the last spare rooms.."Then he goes silent once more merely musing over it.

navythunderrangerblake: He smiles, "I hope not...I couldn't think of putting them back down there..." he then blinks at his phone ringing, taking it from his pocket he speaks on the phone to Hunter, after hanging up he smiles to Cam, "He'll take them to Sensei and introduce them..."

Cam: He nods slightly then blinks watching the other."I would have hurt you if you had."Then he goes silent once more merely closing his eyes nuzzling the others leg softly.

navythunderrangerblake: He smirks a bit running his fingers thru his hair some more silently, "So would Hunter..." He sighs softly keeping his head back and eyes closed.

Cam: He chuckles slightly then nods"I can understand why.."Then he goes silent content to rest as he was his other arm wrapping around the others legs.

navythunderrangerblake: He sighs once more running his fingers through his hair once more, "Hunter's coming here to pick up the kids, so I need to be up when the sun hits us...Let's go to bed..." he says softly to the other yawning silently.

Cam: He eyes the other then nods slightly"We could always go with them..."Then he stands silently walking for the tent.He was tired too but didn't show it much.

navythunderrangerblake: he stood up going after the other, "No need...Hunter will not tell where we are..." he climbs into the tent taking off his shoes he then pulls off his shirt silently, he then climbs into his sleeping bag.."Don't forget to zip up the tent..." the kids tent is right next to their's.

Cam: He eyes the other then nods after slipping in he turned raising one hand the zipper moving then he lays down."Oyasumi Blake..."

navythunderrangerblake: He sighs once more, "Oyasumi..." keeps his sleeping bag unzipped though he curls up slightly.

Cam: He rests on top of his bag eyes half closed as he settled to merely look up at the ceiling then watching the play of leaves through the moonlight.

navythunderrangerblake: He sighs softly holding his arms out to Cam once again, he gently touches his cheek with his fingers.

Cam: He turns his head slightly to the other then eyes narrowing slightly to see what he was being touched with.Seeing it was the others hand he eyes it before threading his fingers with it."Yes Blake?"

navythunderrangerblake: He sighs once more pulling on his hand moving closer to Cam, he holds onto his hand with his own, "Come closer..." he whispers to the other softly.

Cam: He eyes the other then moved closer to the other leaning in."...What is it?"Then he blinks slightly looking to the other his head tilting slightly as he rolled on his side to look at the other better.

navythunderrangerblake: He wraps his other arm around Cam gently pulling him close, he sighs softly putting his face into Cam's chest gently, "Nothing.." he whispers to the other. He pulls himself closer to Cam.

Cam: He blinks slightly then smiled softly wrapping his arms around the others waist then his head resting on the others."Indeed..."A yawn coming from him then as he slept.

navythunderrangerblake: He wraps his arms around Cam's waist gently nuzzling his chest a bit, "Indeed.." he repeated before slowly falling into the dream world from the real world, he nuzzles against Cam once more before his arms drop down slightly from Cam's waist and his breathing slightly slowed down, showing that he was asleep.

Cam: Suns first rays caught him in the face making him wince slightly then he nuzzled the other."...Blake you wanted to get up.."Then he eyes the other slightly giving his neck a light nip to try and wake the other.

navythunderrangerblake: He moved slightly at Cam speaking, then meeps at Cam nipping his neck, he opened his eyes and looked up to Cam, "That was unnecessary..." he then unwraps his arms from around the other slowly moving to get up.

Cam: He opens one eye then smirks slightly"I know but it was still amusing way to wake you.."Then he goes silent giving a small smile before rolling to the side allowing the other up.

navythunderrangerblake: He smirks a bit moving to nip Cam's neck back before fully standing up, stretching, he then put on clothes moving out of the tent, he blinks seeing Hunter there, "Yo, Bro.." Hunter looks to Blake, "'lo", Shin and Megumi then stirr, coming out they pounce Hunter, after a while they left, Hunter took the extra tent and sleeping bags with him, he had brought his own vehicle...moving back to the tent he takes off his shoes and flops back down on his sleeping bag.

Cam: Only his sleeping bag gave a squeak of protest as well as a small"Blake............"Then Cams head poked out as he snapped his arms around the other."Do you always flop down so hard?"

navythunderrangerblake: He blinks to Cam, "Sorry..I didn't know you were in my sleeping bag..." he turned over where he was facing the other silently, he then nuzzles him unzipping the bag he then slips in wrapping his arms around Cam, he then rezips the bag.

Cam: He was silent while the other did all this then chuckled slightly"Us in the same sleeping bag..What would the others say.."A small chuckle coming from him once more.

navythunderrangerblake: He shrugs, "I do not care.." he nuzzles the others neck clinging to him slightly, he slightly curled up ontop of the other putting his face slightly in Cam's chest.

Cam: He chuckles slightly once more then merely rested his head back arms wrapping around the other tighter."Indeed.."

navythunderrangerblake: He smirks slightly nuzzling the others chest once more before falling back asleep.

Cam: He remained awake listening to the breeze calmly feeling nature around himself.IT was a calming feeling to him and soon he joined the other in his sleep.

navythunderrangerblake: After a few hours Blake twitched slightly awaking, looking to Cam he smiles silently moving to kiss the other's cheek and run his fingers thru his hair he then settled back down his head on his chest gently.

Cam: At the fingers in his hair he purred loudly but other then that didn't move. His eyes remaining closed as he turned slightly into the other.It was plain he didn't want to really wake up.

navythunderrangerblake: He smiles at hearing him purr, he kept silent closing his eyes letting out a small yawn snuggling into the other gently arms resting at Cam's waist.

Cam: His own arms where still curled around the navy rangers waist. He hadn't moved them and more then likely he wouldn't be.

navythunderrangerblake: He blinks as he began to rain, luckily he had put his bike next to the others when he got back the day before he then closes his eyes snuggling into the other more.

* * *

_Review and next chapter, phear the long chapter..._


	10. Unforgivable Camping Trip III

**When Navy goes for Green  
****Written By**: Crimson-Ranger  
**Series**: Power Rangers Ninja Storm  
**Standard Disclaimer  
****Pairing**(s): Blake/Cam  
**Chapter Ten**: Unforgivable Camping Trip Part III

_**A/N**: Excuse the Cam: he Blake: he ness.... Phear the grammatical errors! I know Short chapter. :3 Phear my yahoo! Blake sn! You can Im me on there if you want...oo; I really don't care. xP A lot of different parts in this story, I know. ;3 _

* * *

On To The Fic!

Cam: His own arms where still curled around the navy rangers waist. He hadn't moved them and more then likely he wouldn't be.

navythunderrangerblake: He blinks as he began to rain, luckily he had put his bike next to the others when he got back the day before he then closes his eyes snuggling into the other more.

Cam: He stirred then at the rain it had disturbed his senses metal was crying out slightly in joy for the water ment no heat.He opens his eyes slightly looking up"...I thought it would rain soon.."

navythunderrangerblake: He smiles looking up at Cam, "I told you...Good thing I put up the tarps.." he says as the rain began to fall faster, "Where's the scroll?"

Cam: He yawns reaching into his shirt then taking it out"I..Er put it in my shirt..So I wouldn't lose it if something happened..."Then he goes silent holding it out to the other.

navythunderrangerblake: He nods taking the scroll, he then reaches over and puts it in his bag, he then goes back to snuggling against the other silently, "Ok..."

Cam: He eyes the other then watching him before wrapping his arms around the younger once more.A patient sort of look on his face as his brow raised slightly.

navythunderrangerblake: "We can look at it when we get back at Ops, now we relax.." he said slowly putting his hands into Cam's shirt going silent.

Cam: He meeps slightly at the hands in his shirt eyeing the other"Blake your hands are cold!"Then he goes silent snaking one hand into his shirt to steal the others hands up rubbing them in his own.

navythunderrangerblake: He snickers a bit, "I'm sorry..." he smiles softly to the other resting his head under the other's chin cutely, he mrrs silently.

Cam: He eyes the other slightly merely rubbing his hands"It's ok.."Then he goes silent merely working at the others hands heating them up then he allows them free."There..now they aren't so cold.."

navythunderrangerblake: He smiles nuzzling the other with his nose resting his hands on Cam's stomach silently, he mrrs silently.

Cam: He didn't move at first then at the hands on his stomache he squirmed slightly but not to much.IT was almost like he was getting settled more.

navythunderrangerblake: He nuzzles Cam a bit more, sighing softly once more.

Cam: He remained still then allowing the touch. He didn't quite like it but he couldn't figure out if he disliked it so he remained still allowing it.Eyes closing as he nuzzled the others neck slightly.

navythunderrangerblake: He moved his hands up to Cam's chest resting them there silently, he nuzzled the other back curling up a bit more.

Cam: He was silent then eyeing the other"..Want to hear it?The sound the metal element is making?"Brows raising slightly as he looked to the other a flicker of a smile seen.

navythunderrangerblake: He didn't look up at Cam, "Sure..." he says softly to the other moving his hands from within Cam's shirt to rest ontop of his chest above his shirt.

Cam: He chuckles then moving one hand to the others temple then transmitting the sounds the metal where making. The twinkling of bells heard before he drew his hand back once more."..Sounds nice doesn't it..Now you know why I don't listen to music often.."

navythunderrangerblake: He smiles moving his head to the other's touch, listening he sighs nodding, "I understand..." he curled up a bit more moving wrapping one arm around Cam, the other in his shirt.

Cam: He eyes the other then settles to nuzzle him speaking"When I first got my Samurai powers..I heard it and I thought I was going nuts.."Then he goes silent chuckling once more.

navythunderrangerblake: He smiles, "Yeah..." he answers the other silently his eyes remaining closed as he rests, the rain dropping on the tarp above them.

Cam: He went silent then as well allowing his eyes to close then he opens them speaking"Well this is a fun day isn't it.."

navythunderrangerblake: "Very.." he replied to the other yawning silently his hand moving to the other's stomach once again.

Cam: He chuckles then shaking his head eyes closing then.

navythunderrangerblake: He mrrs silently his hand moving to Cam's belly button silently, he kept his other arm rested at Cam's waist, "Soo peaceful.."

Cam: He meeps then sweatdropping"Blake!That's sensitive!"Then he eyes the other slightly noting that where the others hand was there was the symbol for Thunder in dark navy blue ink.A Tattoo marring the skin where the others hand was.

navythunderrangerblake: He blinks looking there, he blinked again seeing what it was, "When..did you get that?" he asks looking up at Cam, he had a tattoo himself.

Cam: He turns his head to the side then speaking"..A while ago...My father doesn't know about it though.."

navythunderrangerblake: He snickers slightly, "I bet he would have..guinea pigs..." he smiles uncurling from the other stretching, he then unzips the sleeping bag sitting him, he then turns his back to the other revealing the thunder symbol, half crimson half navy, and around it is a panther, he slightly points at it.

Cam: He eyes that symbol then chuckled putting his finger tips to it lightly before sitting up slightly looking at it."A panther...Why am I not surprised..."A slight chuckle coming from him again as he ran his fingers delicately down the others tattoo.

navythunderrangerblake: He eyes Cam, shivering slightly at his touch, he leans back slightly to the touch, "Heh, I got it when I was young..." he says to the other silently, "Hunter has a tattoo also in the same place..."

Cam: He blinks then eyeing the other"I see..I wonder if I should get an animal..I wonder what mine would be."Eyes half closed as he sprawled out then thinking head tilting to the side.

navythunderrangerblake: He turned back to Cam before laying down once again, "Panda..." he says right when Cam says that, he snickers slightly nuzzling against Cam laying ontop of him once again closing the sleeping bag.

Cam: He blinked then eyed the other"....Panda???????Why panda!!"Brows raising as he thought about sitting up.But the other laying on him denied him of that.

navythunderrangerblake: He snickers, "Panda's can be very dangerous, they're cute, and cuddly looking, but could kill you in a second." he says to the other nuzzling him.

Cam: He eyes the other then shaking his head"I see..Panda huh..Maybe.."Then he goes silent brushing his fingers through the others hair.

navythunderrangerblake: "And Panda's are awesome..." purring softly at Cam's touch he moves a hand to Cam's tattoo once more gently brushing his fingers over it, "Why did you make it Thunder Symbol and Navy..."

Cam: He blinks slightly then eyes the other as if to say you really don't know.Brows lifting as he spoke"Think about it Blake..."

navythunderrangerblake: "Well, yeah, but still...why not a samurai symbol?" he asks brushing his fingers on it once again gently. He sighs softly as he touches it, "Go out with me..."

Cam: He chuckles slightly then flicks the others nose"Blake Why do you think I got this symbol...I've been waiting a while to let others see it..It's a showing of who I am with..."

navythunderrangerblake: He nibs at the fingers that flicked his nose, "Hehe, nice...Should I get one with your symbol?" he asks the other silently.

Cam: He shrugs slightly then"If you want.."Then he goes silent reaching to rest his fingers against the others back speaking"I got this one simply to show who I liked.."

navythunderrangerblake: He smiles, "I shall..." he nods nuzzling the other gently tracing his fingers around the tattoo more, "I got mine to show mine and Hunter's colours with our symbol...Got it right after the Academy was taken..."

Cam: He eyes the other then tracing his fingers slowly in a comforting way."In a way I wish our schools would become one..That way no one would be broken up.."

navythunderrangerblake: He sighs softly, "I agree...but our schools are rivals..but this might be able to bring us together..." he says to the other moving his hand from the other's shirt to his face gently tracing his finger down his cheek looking at him silently.

Cam: He closes his eyes leaning into the touch before opening his eyes to study the other"Really? you think so? in a way I always thought that all schools should be one..Not split up.."

navythunderrangerblake: "Yeah...most of the schools are rivaled with each other...yours is one of our rivals..." he rests his hand on the other's cheek gently, he closes his eyes slowly.

Cam: He snorts slightly speaking"It's stupid...We should be fighting together not against one another.."Then he goes silent putting his hand over the others.

navythunderrangerblake: "Not really against each other in a bad way, more of a...sporting away, we help one another by going against each other at tournaments..." he takes the other's hand gently.

Cam: He settles to lace his hand with the others then speaking serious look on his face."...I'll never fight against your school..Ever..."

navythunderrangerblake: He sighs softly, "You wouldn't, Samurai's aren't allowed in the Ninja Tournaments, it's the rules..."

Cam: He smirks slightly then nods"All the better for them then.."His mouth curling into a teasing smile"I would hate to have to defeat so many.."

navythunderrangerblake: He smirks back, "Me and Hunter compete in the tournaments, or used too..." he says to the other smirking, "You would end up fighting one of us..."

Cam: He chuckles then wrapping his arms around the others neck"All the better reason for me not to fight..Our elements don't work right with one another..They combine to form a stronger one.."

navythunderrangerblake: He wraps his arms around the other, "Yup." he says nuzzling his neck gently as the rain fell above them.

Cam: He remained silent then allowing the touching.He wasn't used to it but he enjoyed the others touch.Eyes closing as he listened to the rain.

navythunderrangerblake: He moves a hand to the other's stomach once again tracing his fingers over the tattoo gently.

Cam: He merely opened one eye watching tilting his head"Touching it again?"

Blake says:

"Yeah..." he answers the other gently touching it before moving to Cam's belly button gently poking at it, he sighs softly laying there.

Cam says:

He meeps slightly then eyes the other"Blake careful that's still sensitive there..I just got it done three days ago.."

Blake says:

He smiles toward the other, "Gomen nasai, Camu-kun..." he gently puts his finger into Cam's belly button gently, "Where should I get my new one...?" _(A/N: I'm sorry...)_

Cam says:

He twiches his brow then eyes the other"I don't know.....Maybe on your chest or something.."Then he goes silent once more closing his eyes.

Blake says:

"My chest? Where on my chest though..." he asks gently nuzzling the other, he then rests his hand on Cam's waist gently.

Cam says:

He opens one eye then chuckles slightly"If you want my opinion on your stomach..."His hand snaking down catching the others as his eyes closed once more.

Blake says:

He smiles, "Stomach it is then..." he says twinning his fingers with the other's gently, he lets out a small yawn, "You should get one of a panda with your symbol on your lower back, Like I have mine...we can go together..."

Cam says:

He eyes the other after opening one eye then snickers slightly"Maybe..."Then he goes silent allowing his fingers to relax in the others hold. His form was compleatly relaxed rather then tense.

Blake says:

He smiles, "Yes." he says nuzzling the other's chest gently, his own fingers relaxing with the others, he was relaxed rather than tense aswell, "Do you just want to lay around today?"

Cam says:

He smirks slightly then eyes the other"Why did you have plans for us?"Both eyes open this time showing he was more attentive.

Blake says:

He shrugs idly, "Not really, I was thinking about going riding, but if you wish to just relax we will..." he says looking to the other smiling.

Cam says:

He eyes the other then smirks slightly"Riding...That sounds like fun..."Then he chuckles"Course that means leaving the warmth of this little holding of me and going out into the cold.."

Blake says:

He smirks back, "We just lay here then, we will ride tomorrow..." he shifts slowly where he was still laying on Cam, but was slightly to the other side of the sleeping bag, he grabs Cam's free hand with his own.

Cam says:

He eyes the other having both hands then raises one brow"Tomorrow?Hmmm there's an old saying that says why put off what you can do today until tomorrow.."

Blake says:

He shrugs, "I don't really want to leave the warmth..." he nuzzles the other gently, "If you want we will...you're choice..."

Cam says:

He eyes the other then chuckles slightly"Either way I don't mind it..Although I wouldn't mind riding."

Blake says:

He smirks, "Well choose already..." he slightly pulls on Cam's arm, he moves his leg where it was slightly over the other.

Cam says:

He eyes the other then tilts his head"...Riding..I want to ride.."Then he goes silent once more brows raised slightly.

Blake says:

He snickers, "You have no clue how wrong that sounded..." he coughs slightly moving a hand to unzip the sleeping bag and to get off of Cam.

Cam says:

He sweatdrops then shaking his head"I didn't mean it like that!!"Then he scowled slightly eyeing the other as if to say only you.

Blake says:

He snickers then leans down to Cam where their faces are only inches from one another's, "I know..." He kept like that for a few moments.

Cam says:

He blinks then eyes the other leaning up to where his mouth was touching the others but he wasn't kissing then spoke"Mmm maybe I should chalk that up to a blonde moment then?"

Blake says:

He snickers, "You can call it that..." he then leaned down touching Cam's lips with his own, he held them there for a few moments before moving to get up once more, standing up he stretches out a bit, his back popping, he then opens the tent stepping out.

Cam says:

He smirked then nodded slightly into the kiss.Then when the other stood up he stood up stretching back popping turning his head to the side then he smirked while waiting for the other to step out.When he did he grabbed his shoes then followed.

Blake says:

He stretches once more outside of the tent, he then moves over to the table grabbing his helmet he put it on, he then held out Cam's helmet to him smiling, "Ready?"

Cam says:

He settles to buckle his boots on then tossing his shoes back into the tent then catches the helmet while zipping the tent"Of course."Then he goes silent putting on the helmet walking to his bike patting it slightly.

Blake says:

He grins geting on his own bike, turning it on he then revves it up loudly, he looks over to Cam waiting for the other silently.

Cam says:

He eyes the other then settled to get on his own Bike.Eyes half closed as he got a never before look on his face.A cross between a smirk and a grin. Brows raised as he revved his bike up then gestured as if to say lead the way.

Blake says:

He grins a bit more before nodding to Cam peeling from the place where he stood off into the woods, he does a wheelie before turning to the left.

Cam says:

He settled to follow the other eyes half closed controling the bike intuned with each metal part on it.True it gave him a unfair advantage but it was only to keep up with the other.

Blake says:

He smirks at knowing Cam's using his element to keep up with him, he didn't mind that, he sees a hill, he sped up going over it, his bike going into the air he did a slight flip landing perfectly on the ground, he then turns his bike around waiting for Cam.

Cam says:

He came sailing over the hill his eyes half closed then threw his bike into a spiral landing on the back wheel keeping his balance then he smirked to the other over his shoulder."I wonder what that one's called.."

Blake says:

He smirks over to Cam, "Ask Dustin, he would know, I don't know that much on Free-style..." eh then started out again swaying through trees silently, he then came to a streaching halt, taking off his helmet looking around, he turns off his bike listening around, he smirks jumping up into the tree before Cam could see him doing that.

Cam says:

He settled to spin around then following after the other seeing Blakes bike he blinked coming to a halt eyes narrowed. He blinked looking around for a moment then held his hand out to Blakes bike.Then he shook his head"MEtal master.."Then he went silent brows raised.

Blake says:

He smirks from in the tree he was in, picking a pinecone soundlessly, he tosses drops it, like it was falling from the tree, knowing Cam would truly look up he very quietly, almost ninja master like to another tree.

Cam says:

But he didn't look up one hand caught that pinecone then he smirked slightly"Once more Blake..Metal master..I'm listening to your movements through the ground and tree's.."Then he settled to lean forwards on his bike slightly almost looking like he was posing.

Blake says:

But was it really Blake's movements that Cam was hearing? Little did he know a group of kelzacks where doing the same thing he was, Blake knowing Cam's element is Metal is able to hid his movements from Cam, while the Kelzacks can not.

Cam says:

He turns then listening eyes narrowing his form one second on the bike the next he was in the tree watching eyes on the ground as he put one palm on the tree _Kelzecks...Be alert.._

Blake says:

He flipped down from the tree next to Cam, "I know...I say we have some fun..." he said before moving to his bike, turning it back on, revving it up then peeling out from the place,

Cam says:

He grins then follows suit with the other smirking"Here Kelzecks play with the Samurai..."Then he goes silent peeling out as well. The metal he was on was giving him the ability to follow the others actions by showing him images of what the other was doing and how to do it.

Blake says:

He smirks seeing a band of Kelzacks_, Kelzacks at 12 o'clock_ he then spinned his bike to the side showering the kelzacks with dirt, smirking he then, climbed off his bike going in fighting stance, he waves to one to come at him, when it does he sends his foot flying into it's stomach.

Cam says:

He settled to merely give an almost mental nod while concentrating solely on the Kelzeks eyes halc closed as he smirked then Metal rising up to twine around two of the things then he spun kicked them both affectively breaking them in half from the metal cutting into them.

Blake says:

He yawns a bit easily defeating them, when they have dissapeared he looks over at Cam after climbing onto his bike, he then feels a sharp pain in his lower back, where his tattoo is, he falls over off his bike, luckily he didn't start it or put it off it's stand, he curls up slightly at the pain.

Cam says:

He blinked then settled to trot over to the other"Blake are you ok?Where does it hurt?"he knelt then his hands on the others shoulder.

Blake says:

He didn't answer for a moment he then looks up to Cam, he then shakes his head moving to sit up, "Don't worry about it..." he then stood up brushing off his clothes he hen climbs on his bike, feeling the sharp pain once again, he slightly winced, but ignored it, he revved up his bike and headed back for Camp.

Cam says:

He eyed the other slightly then merely followed him looking worried his eyes half closed.His brow twiching slightly at the lack of communication musing how he could solve the issue.

Blake says:

Geting to the Campsite he walked his bike over to where he had it before silently, he then moved over to his jeep leaning over it, when he stops leaning over it he moved over to the firewood pile, luckily it was covered aswell when it rained, puting a few in the fire he restarted it sitting down in his chair poking at it silently.

Cam says:

He walked his bike over as well covering it back up then he settled to sit in the others lap arms crossed"Blake let me see your back right now..I'm worried..."Eyes narrowed not in anger but concern.

Blake says:

He blinks at Cam sitting in his lap, he shakes his head, "It was just a sharp pain, nothings wrong with my back..." he says wrapping his arms around Cam's waist gently, "No need to worry."

Cam says:

He glares then putting his hands on the others arms"Are you sure..I don't like the way you where wincing..Please just let me see..I could help if you let me.."Then he goes silent looking to the other worry and concern on his face.

Blake says:

He sighs looking to Cam, "fine...you will have to get off me first, then sit down.." he says to the other silently wincing once more, his back was sore he does not know why.

Cam says:

He nodded then getting off the others lap standing slightly off to the side his eyes half closed. Maybe it was nothing serious maybe he was over reacting but still. He didn't like the way Blake winced.

Blake says:

He then stood up moving to the side so that Cam could sit down, he sighed looking to the side silently, he then winces again, he wonders why his back was hurting.

Cam says:

He eyes the others back then unsure as to what he would find then blinked at the long scratch he found then spoke"You have a rather long but shallow cut on your back..I don't think it's poison or anything but I should cover it just in case you want to avoid getting it infected.."

Blake says:

He sighs nodding moving over to the table, taking the first aid kit he moves over to Cam putting it on his lap, little did they know it was slightly poisoned, he sighs pulling up his shirt having his back to Cam.

Cam says:

He settles to merely start cleaning the wound dabbing lightly at it.His eyes half closed as he watched for signs of reaction.Seeing a slight reddness he eyes the other then speaks."..Odd.."

Blake says:

He looks over his shoulder at Cam, "What?" he asks sighing softly wincing in pain, "I refuse to leave here, period. I'm keeping to my vacation...Lothor will not be able to ruin it..."

Cam says:

He eyes the other then speaks"I don't think we will need to..But if you start feeling odd I want you to let me know..The second it starts feeling odd..Got it."Then he goes silent merely eyeing the other.

Blake says:

He waves his hand at Cam, "I got it..." he then steps away from the other putting his shirt back down he then takes the first aid kit putting it on the table he then moved sitting down on Cam's lap silently, "Are you hungry?"

Cam says:

He wrapps his arms around the others neck then shook his head"No I don't..I'm more worried about you..I have a feeling that we are missing something."Then he goes silent eyes closing as he nuzzles the others neck very lightly.

Blake says:

He shrugs, leaning against Cam gently, he then closes his eyes, "I feel tired...and I just lost my appiette..." he says to the other softly.

Cam says:

He raises his brows then eyeing the other putting his hand on blakes head to test his temp.IF he was running one Cam would not allow them to stay he had a nagging feeling about that scratch.It was too innocent looking first of all..

Blake says:

His forehead was slightly warm, "I don't want to leave...." he then moves standing up from the other, he moves over to the tent, "I just need to rest..." he says geting to the tent he takes off his shoes as he enters the tent, zipping it aswell, he lays down on his sleeping bag, once he does that he's falls asleep.

Cam says:

He blinks watching the other go then twiched his brow slightly"Oh for the love..."Then he went silent merely following the other to the tent climbing in to take watch.His Vacation was ruined he didn't like how the other was so he smirked slightly eyes closing..

Blake says:

It was merely a knock out posion, nothing deadly, it will keep him out for quite a while, he slightly curled up on his sleeping bag a bit more.

Cam says:

He settled to keep watch curling up around the other silently eyes narrowed his head on the others chest as he waited patiently. If it was what he thought it was he shouldn't be too worried about it.

Blake says:

After a couple of hours, it was night time now, his hand twitches slightly pulling his arms around the other, he stiffles out a small yawn nuzzling the other's head slightly wrapping his legs around him, he then settled back down, he was half asleep.

Cam says:

He knew better then to wake the other eyes remaining closed slightly as he watched.Shards of metal around the tent forming what appeared to be a dome. Protection was all they where for really. He was silent while he allowed the others arms around him.The legs made him tense slightly before relaxing.This was better for now he could keep an eye on the others body to protect from fever.

Blake says:

He twitches again feeling Cam tensing up, he lets his legs drop slightly from around the other, he nuzzles the other once more, his forehead still slightly warm.

Cam says:

He eyes the other then relaxing his body allowing the touches.He didn't mind them but he was still slightly protective which was why he tensed. He needed legs free in order to be able to run if needed.The others legs around him would only prove to be a problem but at them dropping he relaxed then.

Blake says:

He mewed softly at being half asleep toward the other, his hands dropped down to Cam's waist slowly, he sighs softly in his sleep.

Cam says:

He was silent his arms wrapping around the other protectively eyes narrowed watching. His hair slightly in his eyes but he was just the same as deadly as any other time. Woe he who tried to get in this tent.Even if it where one of the others he would not allow blake to be moved till he was ready to wake.

* * *

_Hehehe, trust me, you will like the next chapter....:D _


	11. Unforgivable Camping Trip Part IV

**When Navy goes for Green  
****Written By**: Crimson-Ranger  
**Series**: Power Rangers Ninja Storm  
**Standard Disclaimer  
****Pairing**(s): Blake/Cam  
**Chapter Eleven**: Unforgivable Camping Trip Part IV (Secks)

_**A/N**: Excuse the Cam: he Blake: he ness.... Phear the grammatical errors! I know Short chapter. :3 Phear my yahoo! Blake sn! You can Im me on there if you want...oo; I really don't care. xP A lot of different parts in this story, I know. ;3 _

On To The Fic!

* * *

Cam says:

He was silent his arms wrapping around the other protectively eyes narrowed watching. His hair slightly in his eyes but he was just the same as deadly as any other time. Woe he who tried to get in this tent.Even if it where one of the others he would not allow blake to be moved till he was ready to wake.

Blake says:

He twitches once more slowly opening his eyes looking to Cam, "Ouch..." he said moving his lower half slightly, not really meaning to brush his hips against the other, feeling that, he stopped moving completely. His eyes half open.

Cam says:

He blinked slightly at the hips against his own eyes widening slightly then he simply flushes."You should be resting........."

Blake says:

He muttered something unaudible to the other, he then moves slightly again, his hip brushing against the others once again, he once again stops moving at that, he mrrs silently, going still once more, just his breathing is the moving part of him.

Cam says:

He almost melted into the other but remained relaxed eyes half closed."I'll move..So you stop moving?"His brows raised as he settled to merely try and ease himself away from the other.

Blake says:

He slightly growled at the one trying to move, he wrapped his arms around him tightly pulling him back to him, "No...stay..." he says to the other silently.

Cam says:

He winced slightly at the others arms on his back then nodded slightly"Alright just try to relax ok.."Then he went silent his fingers working their way up to the others hair stroking it lightly.

Blake says:

He loosened his hold on the other slightly, he silently purrs at the other stroking his hair he tilts his head to the hand silently, he then moves his head and nibbles on the fingers gently.

Cam says:

He blinks at the nibbling eyes widening as he flushed again letting his fingers still then. Eyes closing as he rested his head on the others chest.

Blake says:

He moves his hand up taking Cam's within his own silently, he curls up slightly around the other, he purrs once more nuzzling the other's head with his nose, he tenses up slightly shivering then wincing.

Cam says:

He stiffened at the shiver his eyes narrowing."I am calling Hunter.."Then he goes silent trying his communicator it was the same system as the others morphers only it wasn't the same design his was smaller and hand held.

Blake says:

He moved his hand taking the morpher from him, he puts it in his boxers, he took his pants off before he laid down, he smirks, "If you really want to call him, take it"

Cam says:

He blinks then eyes the other extreamly unsure of what the other was thinking.He didn't know if Blake was feverish or serious.His brow twiching as he spoke"Blake Give me that Communicator.."

Blake says:

He smirks, he was being serious, "Get it yourself..." he says to the other nuzzling him once more, "I'm fine, no need to call Hunter.

Cam says:

He twiches his brow slightly once more then eyes the other"Fine...I will...."Then he settles to inch his hand for the others boxers.He had no intention of even putting his hand there rather he smirked while he did it as if to say I know something you don't know.

Blake says:

He smirks at that, noticing that he could make it go to his hand he pressed his body against Cam, "No cheating now Cam..." he says smirking at the other.

Cam says:

He sweatdrops then dropping his hand to his own side then. A rather cute look of innocence on his face as if he where unsure what to think.

Blake says:

He looks to Cam's cute innocent look he smiles slightly moving his body back a bit, he then reaches into his boxers pulling it out.

Cam says:

He eyes the other once more slightly annoyed look on his face. But it melted away when he told himself that perhaps Blake was slightly serious. His eyes moving to the other as if to say where you serious?

Blake says:

He smirks putting it into his boxers once again, he nuzzles against Cam, "I'm serious..." he smirks slightly, "I"m fine, and if you really want it, you will have to go in after it..."

Cam says:

He eyes the other then sweatdrops."In your boxers...You sure thats safe.."Then he eyes the other sliding one hand in reaching along the others thigh. Eyes half closed trying to make it seem like he was reaching for something else then he verred slightly grabbing metal.

Blake says:

He closing his eyes slowly at the other moving his hand down his thigh, "Who cares...we're in the middle of the woods....far from the others...what habbens here, most likely will stay here..." he sprawling out silently.

Cam says:

He eyes the other then speaks"Is that what you really want...Is that all?"Eyes closing as he thought about it.Then reached back up trailing his hand along the others thigh once more.

Blake says:

He looks to the other, "What do you mean by that...?" he asks before his eyes close once more at the other's hand trailing down his thigh, he slightly bites his lip.

Cam says:

He eyes the other once more speaking"Do you really want it to remain just here..Or do you want more then just a one time thing...That's all I want to know Blake.."Then he goes silent eyes half closed fingers stroking along the others thigh more.

Blake says:

He snickers silently moving his face to Cam's he then whispers, "Guess.." into his ear he then licks and nibs slightly on the other's earlope gently, he shivers once again at the other's touch.

Cam says:

He shivered slightly at the nibbling on his ear then gave in. Fingers sliding down to wrap around the other eyes closing slightly."...Never once..But always twice.."Then he slowly moved his hand along gentle but firm.

Blake says:

He smiles, reaching down taking the morpher from his boxers at doing so, he pressses his body against Cam's lower half, he nibbles on his ear once more purring softly, he then runs his fingers down Cam's back gently.

Cam says:

He couldn't help but Arch his back at the others touch.His fingers tensing slightly a small hiss of pleasure coming from him. His other hand reaching up to slink into the others boxers wrapping around as well.Then he continued that slow delicious torment he was doing to the other.

Blake says:

He purrs softly at the arching into him, he grins nibing at his ear a bit more, sprawling out more, he smirks at the hiss from the other, he archs slightly himself at Cam putting his hand into his boxers, he slightly growls at the other teasing him.

Cam says:

He smirked slightly then merely looked innocent at the other growling.Though his eyes sparkled slightly as he settled to move down the others form. Fingers unwrapping as he settled to take the others boxers in one hand."Hope you don't mind losing a pair..."A slender shard of metal forming as he sliced through the others boxers then moving to straddle the others legs..

Blake says:

His eyes widen at Cam slightly, "No I don't mind why--" at the slender shards of metal slicing thru his boxers, he eyes the other, then slightly meeps at the other straddling over him, he bit his lip trying to keep himself from moaning, he slowly closed his eyes his cheeks flushing.

Cam says:

He was silent eyes half closed as he leaned down a smirk crawling on his face as he spoke"And Blake?Try not to scream to loud.."Eyes closing then as he wrapped his lips around the other teasing slightly with his teeth along the others skin. Pressure varying as he sucked from light to hard.Eyes closing as he did something amusing he purred against the others skin..

Blake says:

He snickers to the other, "Why not? No one will hear..." a smirk creeping onto his face, his eyes close compeletly, at the other biting and sucking on his skin he let out a soft moan to the other, his back arching slightly to the other, his hands moving to the others waist, "Loose the pants..." he says smirking.

Cam says:

He eyes the other then narrows his eyes slightly.Giving a particularly hard suck. IT was like he was saying make me without even trying.

Blake says:

He moans a bit more, growling slightly, he then tugs on Cam's pants forcefully, "Now..." he says leaning his head back his eyes closed.

Cam says:

He eyed the other again then merely slid the other from his mouth eyeing him."...Really.."Then he smirked slightly simply using the metal shard to slice his pants off.They where a old pair so he didn't mind it eyes closing as he smirked nakked settling once more to straddle the other."So tell me Blake..What can I do.."

Blake says:

He flushes slightly at this, he couldn't believe this was habbening, he smirks a bit, sprawling out more, he slightly opened his eyes looking at Cam, he didn't speak he just looked at Cam silently, did he really have to speak? He closed his eyes back arching up to the other slightly.

Cam says:

He settled to slide along the other cat like then eyes half closed.An almost seductive look on his face.A prowling look head tilting slightly as he leaned down nibbling along the others leanth eyes closed fingers pushing to keep the others hips from moving.

Blake says:

He purred loudly to the other his head tilting back more, he twitches slightly, but ignores it moaning softly for the other, rests his hands on the others gently.

Cam says:

He remained silent then allowing his mouth to trail a line of slight nips and kisses along the other slowly working his way up his tongue darting out to lick before he brought the other into his mouth fully.Then he sucked long and hard on the others leanth.

Blake says:

His eyes closed tightly moaning rather loudly for the other, he takes the others hands in his own.

Cam says:

He wrapped his fingers with the others silently then using his own weight to keep his balance then he sucked once more long and hard.Before moving his mouth from the other once again.

Blake says:

He moaned once more, "God Cam...where did you learn that?" he asks the other not even opening his eyes, he wraps his fingers around the others gently.

Cam says:

He chuckles slightly tilting his head"Liked that did you?"Then he snickers softly dropping back down to take the other in sucking hard putting a slight purr in his motions.Screw Panda he could be Neko when he wanted.

Blake says:

He smirks toward the other then spoke rather scarsticly, "No I just moaned out of pleasure for no reason..." he snickers slightly shifting his body knocking Cam over to where he was ontop straddling the other, smirking he put his lips to the other's neck he then traces his lips down his neck, chest and stomach, he kisses the tattoo gently before moving to Cam's leanth kissing and nibbing at it.

Cam says:

He chuckled at the sarcastic note in the others voice before being knocked back. At the others actions he let out a soft purr eyes closing his fingers tensing."And where did you learn that little trick.."

Blake says:

He snickers pulling his mouth from the other's leanth, "Oh, Ninja School...I will explain later..." he snickers once more putting the others leanth into his mouth sucking, nibbing at it long and hard.

Cam says:

HE arched slightly then moaned softly"Mmmm right."Eyes closing as he relaxed fully fingers clenching at the sleeping bags.Then he blinked speaking"I am never going to look at Camping the same way again..."

Blake says:

he snickers after a while he pulled away from the other's leanth moving back up where his face was inches from Cam, "Neither will I, neither will I..." he moves his hand to the inner side of Cam's thigh, gently pushing on it.

Cam says:

He eyes the other at the pushing then merely allowed it moving his leg eyes half closed.A slight look of amusement on his face."Just be glad the others don't know how to track us."

Blake says:

He smirks, "They can..." he moved his body up slightly rubbing his hip against Cam's gently, he wasn't going to tell Cam his other trick until later, he moves his lower half up slightly more, his own leanth under Cam's gently. He smirks shifting his body once more.

Cam says:

He groaned then eyeing the other."What? How in the world......"He sweatdropped slightly then eyes the other."Is it safe???What if they show up!"

Blake says:

He snickers, "One, they have cye cam, two we have our morphers, even if your was in my boxers..., Three, they have Sensei...and do I look like I care?" he put a , 'No I fucking don't care' look on his face, he then started to slide his leanth into the other, he smirks hearing noises outside their tent, first they hear, "Dude, they're not here..." second a female, "Cye Cam are you sure it's right Here?" then another male voice is heard, "I think he's off." then cye is heard, "Dudes, It's right here..." Blake snickers starting to move his leanth in and out of Cam.

Cam says:

HE sweatdropped then at the voices eyes widening.Then he snickered slightly"I feel almost bad for him.."Then he goes silent once more feeling the other he winced slightly letting out a loud moan.A look of oh shit on his face.

Blake says:

He snickers to Cam, then started to go a bit faster, "They can not see us, nor hear us..." Shane had walked to where it seemed he was right ontop of them, "Another special thunder academy trick....but if Hunter was to come...or look at the monitor..." he slightly let out a giggle, he then growled at himself for giggling.

Cam says:

He arched then mewed slightly clenching one hand against his mouth trying to keep from moaning"Oh jeeze Damn it Shane...Get off...."Then he sweatdropped at the other.

Blake says:

He spoke to Cam, "They can not hear you...so you can moan as loud as you want...Only one that would be able too is Hunter..." he snickers at the thought of that, he starts to put his length into the other harder now, "Oh, That, we're like underground, but not..."

Cam says:

He whimpered slightly turning his head to the side letting out a long loud moan."Blake!"Then he arched into the other as if countering it but he wasn't.

Blake says:

He snicker going in a bit faster and harder, The others speak to Cye Cam, to Blake's luck....or is it luck? Hunter went over to the monitor, then almost fell over, he coughs as Cye looked at him, "You're all wrong..." he lied to them snickering, God Blake The others groan slightly then streak off, but one stayed it was Dustin, "Dude...I saw a green and Navy bleep here...." he shruged then streaked off after the others.

Cam says:

He grumbles then slightly letting out another loud moan clenching his legs arounf the others waist."EVIL!Their spying!I am so changing that damn moniter..."

Blake says:

He laughs coughing, "Just Hunter, nothing to worry about..." he snickers loudly, he began to go faster and harder, "Tell me when to stop or what to do, or not to do..." smirks.

Cam says:

He rolls his eyes then snorts"What is this Ranger Porn or something.."Then he goes silent letting out a small hiss of pleasure"You stop and so help me.."

Blake says:

He snorts back slightly, "Oh yeah..." he moaned into the other's ear nibbling on it gently as he put his leanth into Cam faster and harder than before. Meanwhile back at ops, Hunter refuses to look at the montior, for he knows what's going on.

Cam says:

He meeped slightly at the nibble putting his head back arching."Aii no Blake!"His eyes widening as he rocked into the other matching his pace head almost touching the ground as he hissed releasing himself onto the other.

Blake says:

He snickers at the other, he then moaned closing his eyes, at the other releasing on him, he kisses, bites and sucks hard on Cam's neck, after a few more stroaks he released himself in the other, he then slowly stopped his pace, coming to a stop he lays with his arms around Cam gently.

Cam says:

He blinks at the other bothering his neck then smirked"We are going to need baths now.."Then he snickered more eyeing the other.

Blake says:

He grins bitting on his neck a bit longer, surely will leave a mark, "That's what the river's for...Let's hope we didn't get any on my sleeping bag...if we did, I don't really care..." snickers.

Cam says:

He blinked then chuckled slightly"Well from what I see I think we did..I'll wash it when we get back though.."Then he goes silent closing his eyes his arms wrapping around the others neck.

Blake says:

He snickers, "No need, it's something to remember...Camping...I will never see it the same way again..." he chuckles pulling himself out of the other laying ontop of him, he nuzzles the other neck, "The water's probably cold, unless it rains..."

Cam says:

He eyes the other then mrr's slightly"The water's 67 degrees...Not bad for swiming..Why should we chance a bath with those Hentai's around.."

Blake says:

He snickers at Cam, "They're no where around, plus, unless you're with a thunder this place looks like it's deserted..." he started to move off the other.

Cam says:

He nods slightly then stretched"Then lets go...I'm all sticky and sweaty...Blah.."He made a face then eyes closing as he snapped his head to the side his neck popping.A slight aww coming from him.

Blake says:

He smirks getting off of him, standing up he stretches, he then moves out of the tent slowly, not bothering to put on clothing, he moved over to the fire, seeing it was still going he blinked slightly.

Cam says:

He sweatdropped then shook his head slipping on his swim trunks then.He moved from the tent eyeing the fire."Someone's put wood in it.."

Blake says:

He looked over at Cam, "You're not going to get clean with swim trunks on..." he then smirks, "Hunter...sneaky bastard.."

Cam says:

He blinks looking around then eyeing the place.Slightly worried for a moment then shrugged to himself"I'll wear my trunks thank you.."

Blake says:

He smirks moving to the tent grabbing his swim trunks he pulled them on, "Fine, let's go.." he says grabbing Cam's hand, he then pulls him toward the river silently, he yawns contently.

Cam says:

He blinked then settled to follow the other being pulled"Yes Blake I'm coming."Then he goes silent sweatdropping.

Blake says:

He smiles pulling him to him wrapping an arm around Cam's waist, geting to the river he smirks unwrapping his arm from Cam he steps into the water, "eek, kinda cold..."

Cam says:

He rolls his eyes then slips into the water"Just dive in..IT'll be less cold that way.."Then he goes silent diving in himself relaxing swims where good.

Blake says:

He smirks jumping in, he rests on his back ontop of the water, he smirks sinking into the water, he opened his swim trunks slightly letting the cold water hit his lower half.

Cam says:

He remained under the water swiming then surfaced shaking his head.A small sigh coming from him at the coolness of the water."See it's not so bad now is it.."

Blake says:

He smirks at Cam shaking his head, "Yeah yeah.." he then moved over to him slowly, he then wraps his arms around his waist, "Sit with me in the water..." he says smiling moving to sit down.

Cam says:

He settled down then next to the other eyes narrowing"Why can't I shake the feeling we are being watched?"Then he eyed the other slightly his brows raising.

Blake says:

He smirks, "We are, Hunter get your ass over here..." he shakes his head leaning against Cam silently, Hunter smirking jumped down from the tree he was hiding in and sits right next to Blake, wearing tight crimson shirt with cargo kahki pants, he yawns sitting ontop of the water, "Have fun lil bro? Cam?" Blake just smirked,, "Loads..." Hunter pouts, "And without me?" Blake snickers, "Sorry bro."

Cam says:

He blinked then sank in the water"I might have known....Having fun spying hunter!"Then he goes silent head turning to the side.

Blake says:

Blake snickered wrapping his arms around Cam, Hunter moved to where he was next to Cam, he pats him on the head, "No need to worry Cam, isn't like I'm going to tell anyone...But next time..." he eyes his younger brother, "Invite me." Blake snickers, "I will keep that in mind..." Hunter smirks, 'Well I'm off. Have fun" he then streaked off in a crimson light.

Cam says:

His brow twiched at the blondes hand on his head then snapped at it as if to be annoyed.Though he had a smirk on his face as he spoke"He can wish.."Then he goes silent leaning into Blake.

Blake says:

He snickers silently, "What, you don't want me and Hunter both give you pleasure?" he asks running his hand through Cam's hair gently.

Cam says:

He blinked then flushed looking at the other."Three??All of us???Er............."He blinked getting a look on his face of yea right.

Blake says:

He snickers, "What? You don't think it's possible? That's pratically what Hunter said was, "Next time, let me join in and we can have a threesome..." nuzzles Cam gently.

Cam says:

He sweatdrops flushing then turned his head to the side."Oi...It's not possible I tell you!"Then he folds his arms sweatdropping.

Blake says:

He snickers, "Why isn't it possible?" he asks licking at Cam's ear, "I'm the one people would most likely not to be gay, well, I'm more of Bi, but mostly gay...."

Cam says:

He eyes the other licking his ear then spoke"How would it be managed...I mean..Er....Yea.."He sweatdropped then for the first time in his life getting a clueless look on his face/

Blake says:

He snickers, "Matters on which you want on Top...and the other under you.." he says nuzzling the other gently, "You're soo cute when you're clueless.."

Cam says:

He flushed then snorting"I am not clueless........Well maybe a little..But still..."Then he goes silent folding his arms once more turning his head to the side away from the other looking if nothing else Embaressed.

Blake says:

He snickers slightly, he then smirks as he started to move taking Cam with him floating along the river silently, "I know I know." nuzzles him more.

Cam says:

HE twiches his brow slightly then snorts"............."Then he merely turns more to the side watching the tree's his eyes half closed."He wouldn't do it.."

Blake says:

He smirks, "Wanna bet?" he asks the other as they move down the river toward the pond.

Cam says:

He nodded"Yup he wouldn't do it."Then he nodded more to that eyes closing.A small tilt of his head given as he blinked watching the water.

Blake says:

"How much do you want to bet?" Blake ad an adavange, he knows his brother and knows he would do it, he leans over and nibs at Cam's neck.

Cam says:

He purrs slightly then snorts"Simple Hunter isn't a three person man...Er...Something..Anyways.."Then he goes silent tilting his head slightly.

Blake says:

He smirks, "So you rather have one on one action with him?" he snickers a bit only half caring if he does., They get to the pond, moving to atop of the water he pulls Cam with him.

Cam says:

He shakes his head madly"No! I like you and you only!"Then he goes silent sweatdropping."Couldn't we talk about something else.."Then he goes silent eyes half closed.

Blake says:

He snickers nodding nuzzling Cam's neck once more, "and I like only you..." he smiles, "Like what?"

Cam says:

He shrugs slightly"Anything other then Hunter.....And in that way.."Then he goes silent yawning.

Blake says:

He snickers, "Sex..anyway...Hn...What exactally should my tattoo be of?"

Cam says:

He eyes the other then shrugs"Thats the beauty of it..It can be what ever.."

Blake says:

He snickers, "Green Samurai Symbol should work..." he says wrapping his arms around him more.

Cam says:

He purred slightly then smirked"YEs that should do.."Then he nuzzled the others neck slightly head resting on Blakes shoulder.When Cam was content he could be affectionate if not well..Sarcasm was his specialty.

Blake says:

He moves closer to Cam gently putting a leg over him, "I love being a ninja..." he says to the other yawning silently before kissing lightly on Cam's neck.

Cam says:

He blushed then settling to merely nod"Indeed?Why is that?"Then he goes silent tilting his head to allow the other more room nibbling on his shoulder.

Blake says:

He snickers, "Various reasons, walking on water, starting thunderstorms, fighting skills, great stamian...you know, the basics..." he grins kissing his neck more.

Cam says:

He eyes the other then nods"Oh yes I do...But you left out one thing..The smarts you get.."

Blake says:

"Ah yes, that too.." he says smiling to the other resting his head on Cam's silently closing his eyes as he does so.

Cam says:

He snuggles into the other then curling up.He was almost in the others lap eyes closed arms curling around the others neck.

Blake says:

He snuggles back his arms curling around the other's waist, "I'm sleepy again..." he says yawning silently.

Cam says:

He chuckled then shrugged slightly"So sleep then..Or would you rather sleep on shore..."

Blake says:

He smirks a bit curling around Cam a bit yawning once more, his back's banages have fallen off and he didn't even notice it, he mrrs slightly, "I dun care..."

Cam says:

He blinked then smiled slightly"Fine..Sleep a little then I'll keep watch."Then he goes silent eyes half closed.

Blake says:

"Okie..." he says resting slowly falling asleep as he does so, his arms slowly sliding down to Cam's waist, his head slidding to his chest silently.

Cam says:

He wrapped his arms around the other once more his eyes narrowing to slits.Protective now nothing would jump him unnoticed and heaven help those that did..

Blake says:

He nuzzles the other gently as he sleeps, content look on his face as he slept.

Cam says:

He was silent one with his sorroundings eyes half closed. He looked like a Samurai Guarding something for a faint moment his Amulet glowed before going still once more.

Blake says:

He twitches slightly in his sleep sliding down more he curls up slightly laying his head on Cam's lap with his arms still around his waist as he slept, mrring softly in his sleep.

Cam says:

He blinks looking down then smiled slightly shaking his head."Sleep well blake.."Then he went silent going back to guarding.

Blake says:

He sighs contently in his sleep, his back slightly twitching, curling up he rests his head on the other's lap.

Cam says:

He merely remained silent waiting patiently.One thing about him he was patient eyes closing for a moment to rest them.

Blake. says:

He slightly twitches once more as he slept with his arms around the other's waist and his head on his lap, he began to twitch a bit more for his back was hurting slightly, his forehead grew warm, but he hasn't really eaten anything all day.

Cam says:

He eyes the other then wanting to get up and make him something to eat but he didn't dare. Eyes half closed as he sighed mentally _.Right about now I wish someone would just show up.._

Blake. says:

_You wanted Hunter to leave eariler.._ he replied mentally, he was still asleep his arms around the other's chest as he slept, he twitches once more his forehead growing wamer, he was starting to grow a small fever.

Cam says:

He sent a feeling of restlessness to the other_Your getting ill..We are going back now.._Then he went silent picking the other up calmly.

Blake. says:

_Hell no._ he said waking up pulling away from the other, "I'm fine...once I eat it will die down..." he then walked off toward the Campsite.

Cam says:

He narrows his eyes then speaking"Blake we need to get you back to ops...IT could be serious please..."

Blake. says:

He got to Camp and started to search for something to eat, "Fuck no, I'm not letting this ruin my vacation away from the others, I need tea...hot tea..."

Cam says:

He bit his lip then eyes closing"Blake what if you where poisoned..."

Blake. says:

He shrugs picking up a cup looking at it, moving over to the fire he put a tea bag into his cup he then pours the hot water into his cup, he then moves to a chair sitting down in it he moved the tea bag around in his cup, "Wouldn't be the first time..."

Cam says:

He settled to twich his brow slightly"Of all the stubborn...Blake Bradley!What if this is serious then what!"

Blake. says:

he takes a sib of his tea very slowly, he lets out a small yawn, "Calm down Cam...I'm fine..." he then stood up moving to the food tent taking out something to eat he nearly falls over, catching his balance he growled and downed the very hot tea, he didn't care, he then puts the cup on the table, he keeps looking in the food tent, "Ooo Ramen..." he opens the lid moving over to the fire once more...pouring the hot water over his cup he accidently spills down his arm, he doesn't notice until he put the tea kettle back on the fire, he shook his arm sitting down, "Cam, will you get me some chopsticks please?

Cam says:

He settled to eye the other then got the chopsticks like he wanted. Eyes half closed as he held them out."Eat..And if you don't get better.."

Blake. says:

He took the chopstick 'mming' silently he stirrs his ramen silently, he then began to eat them silently, "If I don't get better...?"

Cam says:

He nods silently to the others question eyes half closed. A small worried look on his face. He didn't want to fuss but he also didn't want the other ill.

Blake. says:

He smirks slightly as he eats his ramen silently, "Come sit next to me Cam.." he says to the other pointing to the chair right next to him, he keeps eatting silently, "Do you want some?"

Cam says:

He eyes the other taking a seat.Then blinks slightly"No thanks I'm not hungry at the moment.."Then he goes silent once more eyes closing.

Blake. says:

He sighs leaning against Cam silently tucking an arm around one of Cam's arms gently, he puts his hand in Cam's gently, he then twitches slightly as he sipped his ramen rather than eatting with chopsticks.

Cam says:

He turns eyeing the others twiching but remains silent his eyes closing once more."..........."His fingers threading with the others as he sat.

Blake. says:

He rested his head on CAm's shoulder as he eat his ramen smirking he offers it to Cam, "Do you want the rest?"

Cam says:

He blinks then takes it sipping at the Ramen eyes half closed.His fingers working at the chopsticks.

Blake. says:

He held the cup for the other to finish the ramen, he sighed softly twitching once more, "Sleep..."

Cam says:

He blinked then eyed the other while finishing off the ramen."Sleep......."His eyes narrowing slightly"Blake we need to get to ops..Now..No buts.."

Blake. says:

He threw the ramen cup into the fire, "Hell no, they will ask questions and I fucking do not want to mess with them..." he let Cam's hand go standing up taking the chopsticks moving from CAm he puts the chopsticks into the mini food tent, he then moves over to their tent going into it he flops down on his sleeping bag, not bothering closing the tent.

Cam says:

He bites his lip then eyes half closed as he sighed. Then he stood up perhaps he would go for a stroll to clear his mind..

Blake. says:

He moved zipping up the tent since he notices Cam isn't going to come in after him, he twitches and groaned due to the pain, curling up he sighs.

Cam says:

He was silent merely walking unknowning to anything other then his mind. How could he get blake to go back to ops. He was worried it wasn't like the other to sleep and to be in such pain.

Blake. says:

He groaned again at the pain in his back, it hurts so bad he lays down on his stomach his back visble to the world, his tattoo and wound showing, which started to look infected...

Cam says:

He turned then walking back to the tent opening it he just about growled speaking"Blake bradly we are going back now..Your back is becoming infected.."Eyes narrowed showing he booked no argument.

Blake. says:

He didn't look at Cam he was asleep twitching every once in a while, waking up he looked over at Cam, "Can we come back...?" he asks him rather cute half asleep like, slowly sitting up.

Cam says:

He eyes the other then nods slightly"IF I can get your back fixed up we can come back..Does it sound good to you?"

Blake. says:

He stood up slowly twitching a bit, "Alrights..." he said in the same way, he then moved over latching onto the other's arm, "Ikimasu!" _(A/B: Let's go! Acutally...ikimasu is to go...oo; )_

Cam says:

He winced slightly wrapping his arm around the others waist"I'm telling Cye to Teleport us..LEt me see your morpher."

Blake. says:

"Don't you have yours?" he broke away from Cam going to his bag picking up the scroll they found and Cam's morpher, he hands Cam his morpher silently.

Cam says:

He chuckles speaking"Mine isn't like yours remember..And Mine got er..Wet from earlier..."

Blake. says:

He coughs slightly, then holding his arm out to Cam to use his morpher, "Ok."

Cam says:

He chuckles once more then flicked the botton"Green to Ops..Return Ops.."

Blake. says:

He smirks a bit bitting his neck, "It's your fault, really...Saying we're going back to Ops, I just put it....nevermind..." he says as Cam started to call for Ops.

Cam says:

He chuckled slightly then tried again"Cye if you don't pick this call up and I have to streak back to ops your going to get it.."Then he goes silent glaring slightly.

Blake. says:

He smirks slightly leaning against Cam, "Cye, I"m injuried now answer or you will have to answer to Hunter..."

Cam says:

There was a spark of static then as Cye spoke"..........Thought so..What have you been up to bro..Two to telelport then?"Cam rolled his eyes"Yes Cye and try to not pull a scotty this time.." Cye snickered then spoke"Aye aye Captain!"

Blake. says:

Blake snickers at this, "You should've said that, Cam..." he said as Cye did the scottish thing, his neck and CAm's also had bite marks and rather large hickey on their necks, he sweatdrops and pokes at Cam's neck.

* * *

_Hehe, told you, you would like that chapter ;)_


	12. Healing then Possession

**When Navy goes for Green  
****Written By**: Crimson-Ranger  
**Series**: Power Rangers Ninja Storm  
**Standard Disclaimer  
****Pairing**(s): Blake/Cam  
**Chapter Twelve **: Healing then Possession

_(I'm running out of chapter names ideas xP )  
__**A/N**: Excuse the Cam: he Blake: he ness.... Phear the grammatical errors! I know Short chapter. :3 Phear my yahoo! Blake sn! You can Im me on there if you want...oo; I really don't care. xP _

On To The Fic!

* * *

Blake. says:

Blake snickers at this, "You should've said that, Cam..." he said as Cye did the scottish thing, his neck and CAm's also had bite marks and rather large hickey on their necks, he sweatdrops and pokes at Cam's neck.

Cam says:

He blinks then eyes the others neck snickering"Oh We--"They where teleported then to medbay. Cam landing on the floor blake would more then likely end up on the table..

Blake. says:

Blake landed sitting on the table, he blinks looking at Cam, he then eyes Cye, "That was not needed to be done..." he smirks laying down on his stomach his bare chest on the cool table, he was just in swim trunks, now other than Hunter and Cam will be able to see his tattoo.

Cam says:

Cye smirked then"Yea yea it was just faster doing it like that.."Cam eyes him then cye does silent sweatdropping"I'll just be on my way now.."Then he vanished as Cam settled to check the other over.

Blake. says:

He smirks yawning rather loudly closing his eyes, after a few moments he was asleep again, making it better for the other to work on his back.

Cam says:

He sweatdropped then shaking his head"It's infected..I'll have to use my powers to try and draw out the infection.."Then he goes silent holding the Samurai Amulet over the others back knowing it could heal the other if it wanted.The Samurai amulet sensing thunder aura responded rather quickly.

Blake. says:

He twitches slightly in responce, _Mm...Kay, don't hurt yourself though...and hurry i want my vacation..._

Cam says:

He blinked then chuckled mentally _Don't worry I plan to allow it to not drain me too much.._

Blake. says:

He curls up slightly without meaning too _Ok_

Cam says:

He eyes the other moving seeing the Amulet was almost done he was silent letting it work.

Blake. says:

He curls up a bit more his back to the other, he wanted to get back to being in the woods alone with just him and Cam.

Cam says:

He is silent then winces "That should do it........."Then he goes silent leaning forwards slightly head lowering. The price for using the amulets power was small slight tiredness but that was it.

Blake. says:

He mrred slightly stirring waking up he then sits up, "Can we go back?" he asks the other silently running a hand through his hair.

Cam says:

He blinked at the other then nodded slightly"Yea I can teleport us back...I set up energy markers..."

Blake. says:

He nods, "Otay...Let's go..." he says to the other hopping off the table over to Cam.

Cam says:

he nods slightly then merely spoke"Cye you know what to do.."Then they where suddenly back at the campsite.Cam twiched then shook his head"I have to get that fixed when we get back.."

Blake. says:

He blinks, "Fix What?" he says moving toward the tent, climbing in he curls up in his sleeping bag, "Nemuru...Nemuru..." _(A/n: Sleep...sleep...)_

Cam says:

He blinks slightly then chuckles softly"The teleporting system..It's still got bugs.."

Blake. says:

"Oh.." he replies to the other silently, "Come lay with me...."

Cam says:

he eyes the other then rolls his eyes slightly"Lay with you?"He eyes the other more before he complied with the others wishes then.

Blake. says:

He nods, "Hai, lay with me..." he holds his arms out to the other half asleep yawning cutely.

Cam says:

He eyes the other then settles to merely curl up next to him eyes closing.His arms wrapping around the other.

Blake. says:

He winces slightly at the other, but he ignores it wrapping his arms around Cam's waist gently nuzzling his neck with his nose.

Cam says:

He merely remains patiently laying next to the other eyes half closed."........."A small smile on his face showing he was content.

Blake. says:

He nuzzles into the other once more, snuggling slightly as he curls up a bit resting, he hated being sleepy but then again he liked sleeping with the other, a content smile on his own face.

Cam says:

He was getting restless though.Maybe once the other went to sleep he would sneak out to go riding.Eyes half closed as he mused over it..

Blake. says:

He sighed unwrapping his arms from the other, "You can go..." he said half asleep rolling over his back to the other curled up slightly.

Cam says:

He blinks then eyes the other slightly petting then stands"Hai..I'm just restless...I'll be back soon.."Then he goes silent once more merely moving to unzip the tent.

Blake. says:

He nods, "Hai...be safe..." he says to the other grabbing his pillow and curling into it, twitching every once in a while due to his back.

Cam says:

He nods slightly then smiles"You be safe too.."Then he goes silent slipping from the tent to walk over to his bike. Starting it up he tore out of the camp site eyes half closed.

Blake. says:

He nods, "Shut the....nevermind..." He got up moving to the opening of the tent, he zips it before going back to laying down curling up around the pillow silently sighing softly.

Cam says:

He was gone already so no harm done eyes half closed as he rode.Cares slipping from his mind as he took a jump into the air with his bike.Leaning to the side on it.

Blake. says:

He sighed softly as he fell into dream world, falling asleep his relaxes laying on his side curled up slightly around the pillow, he looks like a sleeping...err Asian baby? you might say that.

Cam says:

He landed slightly off ending up taking his first ever spill.Blinking he lay brow twiching slightly as he eyed the ground then blinked seeing a handle sticking up.

Blake. says:

He twitches slightly within his dreams, after a while he started to have a slight nightmare, sitting up he opened his eyes and looked around, sighing he sat there looking at his sleeping bag.

Cam says:

He eyes the handle then looked around before doing the stupid thing..HE opened it up looking down..

Blake. says:

He shudders slightly, standing up he moved out of the tent looking around, he shudders again streaking off to find the other, finding him he gasped moving over putting the door back down, "Iie!"

Cam says:

He blinked then jumped back startled slightly then eyes the other."...Nani?"

Blake. says:

"Do not open that...I've been told a great evil lies within that...You should've never found it..." he kicks some leaves over it to hide it, "Are you okay?"

Cam says:

He blinks then tilts his head"..A great evil?I hit it when I wiped out..."Then he goes silent looking sheepish.

Blake. says:

He looks to Cam, "I see...well, promise me you will NEVER open that again..." he then started to look Cam over,"Are you sure you're ok?"

Cam says:

He blinks then eyes the other"It's just a scratch I'll be fine.."Then he goes silent once more eyes half closed.

Blake. says:

He nods walking over to Cam's bike picking it up, he looks it over then puts down the kickstand turning it off, he eyes where the door lies, "I hate this...I have a bad feeling something's going to habben.."

Cam says:

He blinks slightly then settles to merely shrug"Nothing is going to happen....I didn't even get it open all the way.."Then he goes silent eyes half closed still.

Blake. says:

He shook his head, "No..I had a dream...more like nightmare...just as you opened the door...You never know some of the evil may have gotten out...If Omino Sensei was here, he could tell you more of it....You're father might know some of it...but I refuse to go back to Ops until at least one more full day after today..."

Cam says:

He bites his lip then shrugs slightly"I don't think so I didn't feel any."Then he goes silent once more eyes half closed.

Blake. says:

He sighs, "Of course, you're not of the Thunder Academy...nevermind, let's forget about that..." he leans against Cam silently, "Back to Camp...or do you want to ride more?"

Cam says:

He eyes the other then shrugs slightly"I feel weird..I don't know why though."Eyes closing as he put one hand to his temple shaking his head."I think I hit my head when I wiped out.."

Blake. says:

He looks to the other putting his hand on his forehead, "Bah...you might have...You should lie on..." he says pulling Cam to the bike, he gets on, "I'm driving...get on.."

Cam says:

He settled on the bike then draping his arms over the others waist then winced"I hear bells..."

Blake. says:

He sighs speeding off toward the Camp geting there he parked next to his own bike, he waited for Cam to get off.

Cam says:

He was slightly woozy more then anything else. He felt something was wrong some small part of him was anxious for something.Metal around them sparking slightly as he shook his head stumbling off.

Blake. says:

He got off after Cam, he wraps an arm around Cam's waist, "What's wrong?" he says to the other moving for the tent getting there he unzipped it stepping in kicking off his shoes, he then sits Cam down and takes his shoes off, "Lay down."

Cam says:

He was woozy feeling groggy like he'd hit his head harder then he thought he had.Eyes closing as he winced"Those bells..They sound so pretty but not like normal one's...It's like their calling."

Blake. says:

He runs a hand through the other's hair, he then slightly moves to the door closing the tent zipper, sighing he sat down next to the other...he leans the other against him, wrapping an arm around the other he then slowly laid down pulling the other with him as he laid down.

Cam says:

At being pulled down he shook his head slightly sitting back up."I can't sleep...It might be a concussion.."Then he goes silent once more.

Blake. says:

He sighs softly, "So much for a vacation..." he says sighing softly, "Let me guess...we better get to Ops so Cye can check you over to make sure?"

Cam says:

He shakes his head then"Iie.."Then he goes silent head lowering"I'll be fine........"Then he goes silent once more eyes closing.He could hear the bells in his mind but didn't like them.They where to odd sounding.Like bits of glass tinkling around.

Blake. says:

He sighs softly shaking his head, "Iie..let's go..." he touches his morpher, "Cye, once again, Teleport us to medical bay, this time Cam on the table..."

Cam says:

He shook his head"NO!"Then he broke from the other holding his head eyes closed tightly."I..I don't want to..."Then he goes silent energy rippling around him that was not his own intirely..

Blake. says:

"Saa...never mind Cye..." he went silently merely brushing a hand through the other's hair gently humming softly.

Cam says:

He moved from the others touch then edging for the door eyes half closed. His eyes closing then as he merely used his powers to open the zipper.Then he slipped from the tent stumbling to lean against a tree head lowered.

Blake. says:

He blinks watching Cam, standing up he went after Cam zipping the tent back up he moves over to him silently, "Ano...Camu-koi, ocha wo nomaru?" he asks the other if he wants tea to help him a bit, he tilts his head looking to Cam._(Um...Cam-love do you want tea? )_

Cam says:

He merely remained silent then suddenly walked forwards eyes half closed dull look to his eyes. It was almost like someone else was controling him.Someone who wasn't decent or kind.The Cut on his neck was glowing slightly.

Blake. says:

He blinks looking to Cam, "Shit..I knew it..." he sighs moving over to Cam silently, "Camu...?"

Cam says:

He kept walking not even responding to the other. He seemed to be almost sleep walking but his eyes where open his fingers twiched slightly but other then that there was no other reply from him..

Blake. says:

He steps out infront of the other then speaks in his morpher, "Cye, run a scan on Cam..." he began to tell Cye and Sensei of the door Cam found.

Cam says:

At the Scan being done he reacted sparks shooting from the computer at Ops.Cye vanished with an "Oh shit" Then he merely kept walking.The Sensei spoke then"Blake Bring him back to ops quickly I fear something has happened.."

Blake. says:

"No offense Sensei..but...No shit sherlock...gomen nasai.." he says smirking moving over to Cam, wrapping his arms around Cam he then streaked off, reappearing inside of Ops, "Now what?" _(A/N: No Offense Sensei but...No Shit Sherlock...I'm sorry)_

Cam says:

When he was grabbed and hauled off he started to fight back slightly feet kicking against the other squirming."IIE!I have to find it!!Let me GO!"The Sensei narrowed his eyes then spoke"It is as I feared...Cameron has been possesed...Take him to the medical bay and tie him down...." _(A/N: Ooo kinky...giggles )_

Blake. says:

He sighs, "I knew it...I should've went riding with him, " he says as he drags Cam off to the medical bay, he then puts him on a table and ties him to it, "What are you looking for?"

Cam says:

He growled then his eyes closing as he wrenched at the restraints."....Bells..I must find the bells..."Then he goes silent hauling at the restraints.

Blake. says:

He blinks, "There isn't any bells around the Thunder Academy, expect in the..." he went silent, "What do they sound like?"

Cam says:

He narrowed his eyes then hands going still."Must..Get to it.."The sound of the bells flooding the others head then as he shook his head.

Blake. says:

He smirks, he then moved sitting on the other's stomach , he smirks putting his hand to his own cheek, seeing that they're cold he then moves sitting next to the other, he then slides his cold hand into Cam's shirt touching his tattoo with his cold hand.

Cam says:

He yelped then squirming fighting against the restraints then he went silent and still.The restraints starting to shimmer slightly.

Blake. says:

He eyes the restraints, "Sensei...it's not going to hold for long...Did you find out what has possed him?" he moves to tying him more huming.

Cam says:

The sensei showed up then eyes half closed a worried look on his face."The evil that was sealed away has infested Cam I believe..We should use Caution when dealing with it..Have each of the others guard him..He must not be allowed to leave.."

Blake. says:

"I thought so...damnit...why Cam and not me? Because he's the one that had opened it?" he asks Sensei sighing softly, laying his forehead on Cam's stomach, "I will stay here.."

Cam says:

The Sensei spoke softly"No..It is because of his element as well..Cam's element is metal which can be tempered with any element other then flame..Because of this he was taken over more easily then you.."Cam twiched his brow speaking."Baka...no Kisama....Kotowa.."Then he trembled squirming more against the restraints. _(A/N Stupid Bastard....I forgot what Kotowa means....oo; )_

Blake. says:

He eyes Cam then to Sensei, "I see...I will stay here with him..." he then twitches a bit, Hunter came in, "No, you need to rest I will watch him..." Blake sighed nodding, "Since you are the strong one..." he then walks off Hunter sitting down next to Cam...

Cam says:

Cams head went to the side as he clenched his teeth eyes closing. Every thing that was around him he could feel and sense.Then he merely went silent and still eyes remaining closed.The needles rising from the drawer floating in midair.

Blake. says:

Blake eyes the needles taking them he put them back into the drawer, "I better rest here..." he says laying down on one of the medical beds closing his eyes.

_End._

_

* * *

_

_I might make a sequel. –Cackles- I know, I'm evil. Please Review oo;_


	13. End of Possession Part I

**When Navy goes for Green  
****Written By**: Crimson-Ranger  
**Series**: Power Rangers Ninja Storm  
**Standard Disclaimer  
****Pairing**(s): Blake/Cam  
**Chapter Thirteen:** End of Possession Part I  
_(I'm running out of chapter names ideas xP)  
__**A/N**: Excuse the Cam says: Blake Says: We were on MSN, TY Art and Dannie for some ideas etc...._

On To the Fic!

* * *

Blake. says:

He eyes Cam then to Sensei, "I see...I will stay here with him..." he then twitches a bit, Hunter came in, "No, you need to rest I will watch him..." Blake sighed nodding, "Since you are the strong one..." he then walks off Hunter sitting down next to Cam...

Cam says:  
  
Cams head went to the side as he clenched his teeth eyes closing. Every thing that was around him he could feel and sense. Then he merely went silent and still eyes remaining closed; the needles rising from the drawer floating in midair.

Blake. says:

Blake eyes the needles taking them he put them back into the drawer, "I better rest here..." he says laying down on one of the medical beds closing his eyes.

Cam mutters something underneath his breathe before growing silent causing Hunter to look over at him, Hunter looked to Cam before looking over at Blake, he had sat up and moved the table he was laying on over next to Cam's; laying back down Blake grabbed Cam's hand and stroked it gently with his thumb causing Cam's eyes to open quickly and look over him with a small growl, "Bells...give me the bells!" Blake shook his head at Cam, "Not until you describe the ringing and what you want them for...." Cam hissed at the other before yanking his hand away from him, "Bells! You Fool! Normal Bells! Baka no Kisama!" Blake twitched slightly at being called a stupid bastard, he looked at Cam with Sad ness in his eyes, which were to no effect to the possessed Cameron. Cam hissed at Blake once more, "The Bells, Will grow my power tenfold, then I will destroy the earth!" Blake shook his head, "I think not!" he then stood up and straddled Cam, who hissed loudly out of retaliation to Blake straddling him. Hunter smirked moving to sit on the table next to where Cam laid, Blake smirked and leaned down and whispered into Cam's hear, "What ever demon you may be, get the fuck out of my boyfriend..." the voice hissed back, "I think not, Give me the fucking bells!" Blake smirked once again putting his hand to Cam's throat, not enough to kill him though.

Cam moves his arms slightly at this, Blake then spoke, "Get out of his body..." the voice yelled at Blake, "Fuck off!" Blake shook his head taking his hand off Cam's throat, he then looked at his brother and spoke, "We need to find out a way to draw out the evil..." at that moment Sensei appeared, Blake quickly got off Cam and sat next to Hunter, the guinea pig sensei flipped over to them and spoke quietly, "I believe I found a way..." Blake and Hunter looked at each other before looking to Sensei, Blake then said softly, "Really?" Sensei nodded slowly, "It will take both of you to do it though, I trust you two with my son..." Hunter and Blake looked at each other once more wondering what this something would be they then look back to the small furry one, "What is it Sensei?" Hunter spoke. Sensei cleared his throat silently. "According to the scroll that you've found Blake, it tells of this evil which was locked away many years ago, it speaks of an artifact and a plant..." Hunter and Blake looked at each other before looking to Cam then Sensei; Blake then spoke, "yeah...' Sensei then spoke once more, "We need Cam's Amulet...Blake give it to me...." Blake's face then turned away from Sensei and he slightly coughed causing Hunter to eye him then snicker. Sensei blinks, "Go get it..." Blake nodded to the furry sensei before sliding off the table; looking to Cam he sighed then disappeared in a navy streak of light. Cam growled and pulled on the restraints once more, Sensei then spoke, "Hunter, I need you to get some Ivory from a special garden in Japan..." hunter looked at Sensei, "Japan?!? How the heck am I going to get there?" Then at that moment Cyber Cam appeared, "Dude. Forgot about me?" Hunter smirked crossing his arms.

Meanwhile at the campsite Blake looked around for the amulet, getting to the tent he smile softly remember what had happened here not to long ago, reaching to his bag he pulled out the samurai amulet, putting it around his neck he sighed touching it gently with his fingertips. He sighed once more before raising and Ninja Streaks from the Campsite back to Ninja Ops, as he returned Hunter disappeared to go to Japan for the Ivory he needed to get...Blake sighed sitting on the table next to Cam with the Amulet still around his neck. Cam hissed softly before going silent, Blake took Cam's hand gently in his, "Fight it Cam..." Sensei kept silent watching.

In Japan Hunter was having a slight problem finding the right garden with the ivory in it, luckily he knew Japanese and was able to ask people to show him in the direction to find the ivory. Ninja streaking around Japan he found the garden, one problem is, it's the emperor's garden, cursing under his breath he thought, _How the HELL am I going to get the ivory?_ He sighed softly and touched his morpher, "Sensei..." Sensei hearing Hunter flipped to the counsel, "Yes Hunter?" Hunter sighs then spoke leaning against a wall, "One problem...it's in the Emperor's garden..." Sensei's nose twitched slightly, "That's not good...you will have to sneak in and get it...Good luck..." Hunter smirked, "Okay, This will be fun..." he then closed the connection; he would have to wait for nightfall.

At Ninja Ops Blake was running his thumb down on Cam's hand gently, "Fight it cam...please..." Cam just let out a low hiss at Blake. Blake just smirked, _Hurry Hunter..._ Sensei returned to the medical bay, speaking to Blake, "I Shall be back, I must take the Winds out for training...watch him..." Blake nodded bowing slightly, "Of course..." at that Sensei then flipped off to meet the wind ninjas...Sighing Blake laid down placing his head on Cam's chest, which startled him, "Get off..." Blake shook his head, "iie..." sighing softly Blake closed his eyes and began to hum softly. Cam twitched slightly trying to get loose once more growling softly, "Off!" Blake smirked, "no."

Meanwhile in Japan Hunter was in an hotel room, luckily Cyber Cam send him a full body black Ninja outfit, awaiting for darkness to cover Japan he sat on his bed looking at the ceiling silently, as the sun began to hide behind the mountains, he stood up pulling on the full body black ninja outfit, "I hope they don't think I'm there to assassinate the emperor..." he said softly to himself, he then snuck out of the window and toward the emperor's palace...  
_  
To Be Continued... _

* * *

_I decided to extend more on the Fanfic. :3 SO I wont have to do a sequel. :P I need to start on a Blake/Dustin Fanfic...ugh...I just don't feel like writing...Oh well. Short Chapter, I know. Oh well. I seem to cannot make long chapters anymore._


	14. End of Possession Part II

**When Navy goes for Green   
****Written By**: Crimson-Ranger   
**Series**: Power Rangers Ninja Storm   
**Standard Disclaimer   
****Pairing**(s): Blake/Cam   
**Chapter Fourteen:** End of Possession Part II   
_(I'm running out of chapter names ideas xP)_

_**A/N**: Excuse the Cam says: Blake Says: We were on MSN, TY Art and Dannie for some ideas etc....Oh and Emperor's New Groove (I love that movie)_

* * *

On To the Fic!

In Japan Hunter was having a slight problem finding the right garden with the ivory in it, luckily he knew Japanese and was able to ask people to show him in the direction to find the ivory. Ninja streaking around Japan he found the garden, one problem is, it's the emperor's garden, cursing under his breath he thought, _How the HELL am I going to get the ivory?_ He sighed softly and touched his morpher, "Sensei..." Sensei hearing Hunter flipped to the counsel, "Yes Hunter?" Hunter sighs then spoke leaning against a wall, "One problem...it's in the Emperor's garden..." Sensei's nose twitched slightly, "That's not good...you will have to sneak in and get it...Good luck..." Hunter smirked, "Okay, This will be fun..." he then closed the connection; he would have to wait for nightfall.

At Ninja Ops Blake was running his thumb down on Cam's hand gently, "Fight it cam...please..." Cam just let out a low hiss at Blake. Blake just smirked, _Hurry Hunter..._ Sensei returned to the medical bay, speaking to Blake, "I Shall be back, I must take the Winds out for training...watch him..." Blake nodded bowing slightly, "Of course..." at that Sensei then flipped off to meet the wind ninjas...Sighing Blake laid down placing his head on Cam's chest, which startled him, "Get off..." Blake shook his head, "iie..." sighing softly Blake closed his eyes and began to hum softly. Cam twitched slightly trying to get loose once more growling softly, "Off!" Blake smirked, "no."

Meanwhile in Japan Hunter was in an hotel room, luckily Cyber Cam send him a full body black Ninja outfit, The time was passing slowly for Hunter Bradley, it was starting to piss him off, so he decided to train as he waited, pulling on the ninja suit he began to stretch...after a while began to wait for darkness to cover Japan he sat on his bed looking at the ceiling silently, as the sun began to hide behind the mountains, he stood up pulling on the full body black ninja outfit, "I hope they don't think I'm there to assassinate the emperor..." he said softly to himself, he then snuck out of the window and toward the emperor's palace...

As he was going toward the Emperor's palace he was hopping as he did so snickering as he did so, seeing someone coming toward him he stopped in the shadows for a new moments, then as he hops toward the palace once more he begins humming his own theme song _(Yes, like Kronk from Emperor's New Groove)_ finally getting to the palace he climbed the wall to the garden, sneaking past the guards he went to the ivory bush, taking out a small knife he cut off a vine of the ivory, "Mission Accomplished..." then at that moment a small voice is hear, "Are you really going to steal the vine without asking?" then a angel in a full body white ninja suit appears, with a harp. Hunter blinked, "Oh, god not now!" then a "devil" appeared in full body crimson ninja suit, with the scythe thingeh, "He needs it quickly and you know it!"

**Angel**: You should ask...

**Devil**: No. They will kick him out and not believe him

**Angel**: Come off it

**Devil**: You Come off it

**Angel**: You

**Devil**: You times infinity

**Angel**: -growls-

**Devil**: I got three good reasons why you should just take it and leave.

**Hunter**: -wtf-

**Devil**: Reason Number One: Look at him....he has that–moving hands and hips- Sissy stringy music thing....

**Angel**: We've been through this! Tis a harp!

**Devil**: Right...and you have a stain on your ninja suit

**Angel**: Do not!

**Devil**: Reason Number two: Look what I can go -doing a handstand on one hand- haha!

Hunter: What does that have to do with any—

**Angel**: No....He has a point...

**Hunter**: Alright...You guys are confusing me, be-gone...or how-ever I get rid of you guys...

**Devil**: That'll works.

**Both**: -poof-

Smirking Hunter then re-climbed the wall and ninja streaked back to his hotel room, grabbing all his items he then told Cye to teleport him back. Cye did so erasing that Hunter was even there.

While Hunter was getting the ivory Blake was having trouble keeping Cam down....Looking relieved when Hunter appeared with the ivory, giving the vine to Cye Cam, he went to work on trying to work on something to get what-ever is possessing Cam out...

* * *

_To Be Continued... _

_I decided to extend more on the Fanfic. :3 SO I wont have to do a sequel. :P I need to start on a Blake/Dustin Fanfic...ugh...I just don't feel like writing...Oh well. God I love Emperor's New Groove. heartKronk_


	15. FINALLY it is gone!

**Sorry that is it VERY bad. I wanted to get finished with this damn story!**

**When Navy goes for Green**

**Written By**: Crimson-Ranger

**Series**: Power Rangers Ninja Storm

**Standard Disclaimer**

**Pairing**(s): Blake/Cam

**Chapter Fifteen:** NOW it is the end of the possession.

_(I'm running out of chapter names ideas xP)_

_**A/N: Thanks to** Dannie(CamFan4Ever) for some ideas etc…._

On To the Fic!

Smirking Hunter then re-climbed the wall and ninja streaked back to his hotel room, grabbing all his items he then told Cye to teleport him back. Cye did so erasing that Hunter was even there.

While Hunter was getting the ivory Blake was having trouble keeping Cam down….Looking relieved when Hunter appeared with the ivory, giving the vine to Cye Cam, he went to work on trying to work on something to get what-ever is possessing Cam out…

After an hour or two, Hunter and Blake lost track of time as they tried to keep Cam from:

Moving

Biting them

Using his powers to kill them

Cye came back in the room with an ointment, handing it to Blake he spoke, "Rub this on him…" Blake took it and looked at Cye silently, "Where?" after Cye told him he wished he didn't ask. Snickering Cye left the three in there, looking at Hunter, Blake sweatdropped, "You hold him down." Hunter smirks nodding.

Sweat dropping Hunter moved over to Cam and grabbed his arms and legs to try to hold him down, Cam wasn't making this task easy for him, he kept moving his legs, than his arms, trying to kick and hit Hunter, and Blake who was trying to take off Cam's pants (Yes…his pants. –giggles- ) Hissing and spitting (not literally) at Hunter and Blake, Cam was almost free from Hunter's grasp when Blake managed to pull Cam's pants, looking away Hunter smirked trying his best to hold Cam down.

Muttering, "Cye, I'm going to kill you…then Cam is going to…" he began to put on the ointment (use your imagination) after a few moments of rubbing and etc. Blake had stopped (I'm not typing that out. –Lazy-) and Cam had quieted down. Reputing Cam's pants back on, he looked at him then to Hunter, both snicker a bit as Hunter let Cam go and they both sat down and waited.

Few hours later, Cam was back to normal and tried to kill Cye, at least hundred times, and after a few make out sessions etc. Everything was back to normal.

_The End_

_There! I'm finished! Woo! Hope you guys liked it. D xD Really crappy ending, I know, but I'm in a car on the way to one of my grandmother's house, yes with my laptop. And I decided I would type out the last chapter of WNGFG. Woo-hoo! I'M DONE! Now, If only I will finish my other ones… HAR HAR I KNOW IT''S CRAPPEH!_


	16. Author Note

**When Navy goes for Green**  
**Written By**: Crimson-Ranger  
**Series**: Power Rangers Ninja Storm  
**Standard Disclaimer**  
**Pairing**(s): Blake/Cam  
**Chapter:** Author Note

Hello Everyone, Crimson-Ranger here, I wanted to personally thank to all who have reviewed this story and gave me feedback, or none at all…-sweatdrops- I'm thinking about re-writing this fic and making it non-RP form, what do you guys say to that? I personally think it's a good idea because…I think the RP-Form of the fic is what drew people away from it and my fics… Well, send me your thoughts on what you think about me rewriting and resubmitting When Navy Goes For Green…OH! And don't forget to go read "When Green Goes For Navy AND Crimson" by CamFan4Ever, tis the sequel to my fic…she also has a "Smutty" version at Adult heart you. JJ I heart you too, you always make me happy when I'm upset…we need to have insane RPs more often, and I think we should add more people to 'em…like Dannie or Marah.

Crimson-Ranger


End file.
